We All Have Demons
by MissVictoriaRose
Summary: AU after 3X21. Post party Caroline takes time out for herself to figure out how she feels. Unfortunately (or fortunately?) a certain Original brother decides convince her to seek out what she wants most, her own happy ending. Only problem- Where to start? Kalijah, Klaroline, and a little bit of time travel.
1. A Penny for your Thoughts?

**3X21. Post Klaus saving Caroline from the school. They desiccate his body. The trade with Elijah and Rebekah works out. They took Klaus and scattered across the country, Ric has followed them. The gang of Mystic Falls has Celebrated, this is taking place the day after.**

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

Today is for her.

Today is about her. She has done her time. She's played the distraction for the big bad hybrid. She's been abused and tortured more times than anyone should. She's watched as her friends went through hell and back to save Elena. Which is totally fine, Elena is her best friend too. But how much more can she give with out loosing it all?

Which brings us to today. It's a drama free, vampire free, boy free day. She was going to enjoy a day to herself. She was going to wallow in self petty about her problems and issues. Then when the night is over, she is going to pick her self off the floor and return home as Caroline Forbes- the queen bee who has her shit together. Yes, today is for her.

If only fate would be so kind...

"I remember you" an all too familiar British voice rang out in her ear. She didn't bother looking at man who has taken up residence in the barstool next to her. "You're the girl my brother is so taken with. Honestly I don't get it. But to each their own"

"Yeah, Kevin, was it?" She couldn't keep quiet after a remark like that.

"Kol, actually. So what is a good girl like you doing in a place like this?" True, it's not a place many people would think she'd be caught dead in, but that was kind of the point. She just wanted a break from real life.

"I'm wallowing. Be a gentlemen and get lost" She continues to drink her ordered whiskey even though she became numb to the burn a while ago.

"Nonsense. What kind of friend would I be if I let you wallow alone?"

She scoffs, "Who says we are friends?"

"I do, of course" He flags down the bartender for a glass of whiskey for himself. "So, what are we wallowing about?"

"We aren't friends, and I am so not talking about it with you"

He stares at her for a moment. Someone who cared probably would have squirmed under the intensity but she didn't even bother to turn her head towards him. "You are right. You don't need a friend right now. No, you need an uninvolved third party who doesn't care and is planning on drinking enough to where he wont even remember this conversation in the morning. But love, you do need someone"

"That's the thing. I don't want someone. I'm so done with needing someone. That's what started all of this in the first place" She takes another gulp of her drink in attempt to blockade the memories. It doesn't work. It never does.

"What do you mean?" He asked as if he was enquiring about the weather.

"I mean that night started it all. If I weren't so pathetically weak none of it would have happened. If I didn't need attention like vampires need blood I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been involved in any of the supernatural drama. If I had just ignored the dark mystery guy at the bar. If I hadn't been so desperate, I wouldn't be dead right now"

"Well, you do make a wonderful dead person" Kol deadpans.

"Thanks" She mumbles before jumping back into her rant. "I just wish I hadn't had to go through hell to get here. The worst about it was that she knew. She's my best friend and she watched it all play out between him and me, yet she still got caught up in this love triangle between 'her epic love' and my abuser"

Kol POV

This confession of hers makes him physically balk. _She had been abused?_

He knows very well what his brother sees in the girl, because he sees it too. She is full of light and laughter. She smells like fresh bloomed flowers on a cool spring day. She is the epitome of everything good and happy in the world. For him to hear that someone has not just hurt her, but taken advantage of her innocent nature is galling to him. He's done awful things in his life, with no respect to others but he doesn't abuse the innocent. It had always reminded him too much of his sister. The blood he spilt and the deaths he handed out have always been to the twisted and deserving. He loved to have fun but it had always been at the cost of those in power.

"What did she know?" He hoped that if he kept her on this topic she would give him a name. He was almost desperate for it. In his defense, it had been a while since he took his time in killing someone.

"She saw the bites! I mean she saw them before she knew they were vampire bites but honestly. Two and two equals four or something. She learned about vampires not long after that. She knew what happened and didn't bother trying to help me. She just let him do his mind games with me over and over. One time she even had the nerve to get mad at me for, and I kid you not, falling for him again. She didn't care that I was caught in the middle of his twisted games. At least Bonnie understood enough of what was going on to threaten him to stay away from me. It was a sweet thing until it was ruined when I got caught in the middle of their battle for the damn crystal thing. She had it, he wanted it, and I was the selfish little girl who had the nerve to want him to go away. How dare I try to give him the crystal so he would leave me alone?"

"Mhmm" He nodded along, apparently giving Caroline enough confidence to keep ranting.

"The worst part of it all, the part that I still can't wrap my head around, is that they had him heal me. I was in a car wreck, which was the result of supernatural drama, and they had him use his blood to heal me"

"Why does that matter? You were healed in the end" Kol points outs.

"Because I ended up dying, with his blood in my system. His blood turned me!" She practically yelled. _So her sire is her abuser? Surely that won't be hard to find out._

Caroline's POV

Both vampires pause their conversation to take a quick look around to see if anyone was listening. Everyone in this backwoods bar was minding their own, so the two went back to talking.

"How did you end up dying?"

"Katherine Pierce killed me" She had long gotten over her own death because it was true, she made a wonderful vampire.

"Ahh Katherine Pierce, she's always good at fucking things up, or so I hear. I don't involve myself with doppelgangers. I take them as a bad omen"

"I believe that. I mean, I love Elena, I really do. But sometimes I don't want any part in the schemes the brother's cook up to "save the day""

"Oh you mean like the one that almost killed me? You are a fantastic actress, by the way"

"No I'm not" She murmurs. Not actually meaning to say it out loud but he hears her anyways.

"So it was real?" He gave her a quick once over. But the look in his eye was much more 'I'm scheming' and much less 'I'm checking you out'.

"What was real?"

"The thing you have with my brother. He is currently not on my good side but he is my brother all the same. I saw the way he lit up in the bar when you walked in. He was like a dog with a bone as soon as he had your attention"

"I never understood it"

"Which part, love?" That was what Klaus always called her. Hearing it again made her heart feel heavy. She _missed_ Klaus.

"Him 'fancying' me, I mean, I'm this girl from this small town. I don't know anything. I've never been anywhere. I'm not interesting. Hell, I'm not even worth it" The alcohol has long since did away with her filters but this was a new vulnerable for her. She's showing him her scares and chinked armor. She doesn't even know why but some how she knew this old vampire next to her wouldn't judge her. They were kindred spirits. Long forgot by those that claimed to love them.

"What the hell do you even mean you're not even worth it?" He asked honestly appalled.

"I'm never the one. It's always Elena. _He_ needed a distraction and a way to get to Elena. Matt was always in love with Elena. I'm Bonnie's Elena stand in. I mean, I even have to stand in harms way to appease Damon's Machiavellian tendency when it comes to _saving Elena_. And then there was Tyler… Tyler and I were good. We were great even. But I'm not the one for him. I'll never come first to him. He's a born leader who cares about his people, that makes him a great guy. But don't I get to be selfish when it comes to the love of my life? I mean I put him first, is it that awful for me to ask the same?"

"What about you and my brother?" His question takes her by surprise.

"What about me and him?" He gives her a knowing look to which she huffs out the answer. "He scares me"

"He scares you? Really the big bad hybrid makes you afraid of the dark?"

"Not like that" She lightly shoves his shoulders with her own, "He scares me because he sees right through me. He met me when I was dying from a werewolf bite. Our first conversation and he understood me better than my closest friends did. He told me there was a world out there waiting for me. That one line, that one stupidly simple line made me want to live. He scares me because I could see myself being happy with him. I could see him showing me cities and cultures I never had the chance to read about. But I can't. He's the big bad. He's the enemy that my friends have practically been at war with. On top of all of that he is currently hidden away in a coffin somewhere so it doesn't even matter anyways"

"So that's your deep dark secret?" There is a grin forming on his face that is most likely as equally cunning to the idea forming in his head.

"What is?"

"That you are in love with my brother" She starts to deny it but he talks over her. "Don't bother denying it. You light up the same way that he does when we talk about you"

"You two talk about me?" A smile ghost her lips before she decides she doesn't actually want to know, "Never mind. It doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters. True love and all of that" He pulls her by the hand off of the stool and out of the bar. _True love?_

"Hey! Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to do what you really want to do. To do what your heart wanted to do at the beginning of that boring conversation"

"What are you talking about?" She pulls her hand out of his grasp to stand her ground. They are now outside by his car. She doesn't pay much attention to cars but she knows it's expensive. She knows this is probably a bad idea but in her drunken state her curiosity is slowly getting the better of her. "Where are we going?"

"To see my brother. You don't want to need someone? Good. You can play your own white knight in this fairytale. You can be the creator of your own happy ending" He tells her as he opens the car door with a sly smile."So what's it going to be, love? Is it your turn to be happy?"

She gets in with a small prayer to who ever is listening that she doesn't come to regret this.


	2. Road Trips Down Memory Lane

"Why are you helping me? You don't even know me and you already said you aren't a fan of Klaus," She asks as soon as he gets into the driver seat.

"I'm a fan of Nik. I'm also a fan of happy endings. So in light of those two things, I am going to knock some sense in to your pretty little head"

"I have plenty of sense, thank you very much"

"Really? Then why did it take you coming out in the middle of no-where to that godforsaken bar to get drunk of your arse in order to admit that you are in love with my brother"

"Because it's bad that I am in love with your brother," She stammers out as her drunk logic fails in trying to explain.

"How so?" Of course he calls her on it.

"Because… because he's done bad things and hurt people I care about" They both know she's too loyal to her friends to ever betray them in such a way. But things are different now. The war is over, the good guys have won -cue end scene and credits.

"Yes and you killed our brother" That one statement ends all arguments from her. That one statement puts her drunken world off its axis. Finn was dead. She played a part in his death. She helped murder not only Klaus' brother but Kol's also. The guilt of that one sentence hung on her heart like a noose. Why did they kill Finn? Because they could? Because they needed Klaus dead and at the time, killing Finn was how they would accomplish that. Hindsight 20/20, she's never happier to have failed. But Finn was still dead, now he's just dead in vain.

"I'm sorry," She says quietly, knowing full well words don't mend the emptiness that lies in the heart for a dead loved one.

"Don't bother, he's not my first dead brother, and at this rate he probably wont be my last" He says in hopes she will drop it.

"I'm still sorry. I know it's not the same but I lost my dad not to long ago. I mean it was after he tortured me for being a vampire, but we got over that and I still miss him. So, yes. I am sorry you lost your brother and for my role in it"

"If you really mean that, then change the subject. It sounds like neither one of us is drunk enough to talk about our dead ones" She takes petty on him.

"What did you mean you don't like Klaus but are a fan of Nik?"

"Nik is the brother I'll always love. Klaus is the pompous jack-ass alpha male. Both have their moments but I prefer when Nik is out to play. Over the years when I can get Nik to take a time out from scheming about how to break the curse and his ridiculous want for power, he is the brother that any guy would kill for. He jokes and he laughs. He's even the one who taught me how to sword fight. It makes me remember when we were human. He would always wait up for me at night and help me sneak back in"

"Where were you?"

"Most of the time, out with some girl. If father ever caught me... well it wouldn't have been pretty. Nik would open his window and help me crawl through it. We would tell our parents we fell asleep talking in his room"

"That makes you two sound oddly modern"

"Ahh just goes to show you, the classics never run out of style" He tells her with a cheeky grin.

"Tell me more" Her smile is back in full bloom. Not even a blind man could refuse her enthusiasm. Certainly not Kol.

"Only because it's a long drive and I hate boring silence"

"Where are we going anyways?"

"New York. Do you want more stories or do you stupid answers to dumb questions"

"Stories, but it was not a dump question"

"Really? Depending on the answer to where we are going, would it have changed anything?"

"No, but-"

"Then it was a dumb question. Now, Nik and I's favorite pass time when we got bored over the centuries was to see who could seduce the queen"

"Who was your favorite queen?"

"Anne Boleyn. The queen of England early 1500's"

"You slept with freaking Anne Boleyn?"

"Oh, you know of her?"

"The woman who not only brought a king to his knees but a whole freaking country! Yes I KNOW of her! What was she like?"

"Talented. She was a woman who knew what she wanted and stopped at nothing to get it. She didn't fall for petty one liners and a pretty face. But a surprisingly twisted sense of humor that you wouldn't have suspected of someone from that era. She was magnificent. I won the challenge but Nik was the one who figured out how to save her"

"Save her? Is she still alive?"

"Yes. Nik left her in charge of the vampire's in England. Even in death she is a great Queen"

"How did he do it? Why did he do it?"

"He's got a soft spot for beautiful yet strong things. The 'how' is rather simple really, he switched her out with a look alike and compelled the people around her not to notice, question, or react"

"What do you mean Nik left her in charge?"

"That is sort of what we do. Well it's the closest thing any of my siblings have done in relations to a job. We go to high vampire populated area, kick a little arse, and establish a sort of vampire government. Then we move on to the next place"

"Do you like doing it?"

"I love it. Especially the sort of chess game that is involved with it. My brothers deal with the boring 'putting people in charge' part. I much prefer when a group tries to argue or fight us. Nik and I make a good team. Elijah sits on the throne planning, and Rebekah usually sets up peace treaties with the humans and werewolves. Bleeding heart, that one"

"She doesn't like me very much"

"She is the one that the passage of time has hit the hardest. She cares quickly and in return is always trampled. So lately she doesn't love. I think whatever happened with her and Nik in the 20's really hurt her. I never bothered to ask but I'm betting it's about a boy"

"Still doesn't explain why she hates me"

"Yes it does. You and her are so much alike, I'm betting if you two met differently you would be really close friends"

"I don't see it"

"Really? You don't see any common interest? You don't see how you would react the same way she does. Hell, if we are honest, you two almost dress the same"

"Whatever" She crosses her arms and looks out her window in refusal to see any similarities between her and the woman who had tried so hard to take over her life.

"So, what is in New York anyways"

"You mean besides Klaus?" She gives him her best 'duh' look. "Okay, Elijah is there, being his ever noblest self. The system for vampires there that we set up collapsed with the 1930's stock market. We are still trying to get it together. So right now it is sort of an anarchy state but rest assured, my brother is working on it"

"Does that ever get tiring?"

"Some times but when I get bored with it, I usually end up in a box thanks to Klaus. Because of that my brothers go out of their way to make sure that it doesn't get tiring" He jokes but she can hear the very clear truth to his words. It did not skip her notice that he has switched to call Nik, Klaus.

"Why does he do that?"

"With me, it's because I usually jeopardize some scheme he is working on. For Rebekah, it's because she is about to do something reckless, like leave him. For Elijah, it's because he challenges Klaus. Klaus wants things his way. He has a thirst for power. Given our lives I completely get why he wants to be the 'most powerful thing', but he never stops to enjoy the power. He just moves on. It's a never ending cycle"

"That sounds awful"

"It's what men do in the absence of love. We thirsty. We want to fulfill that void so we attempt to acquire anything that will come close to doing so. Klaus sought power, Elijah sought redemption, I sought pleasure"

"Who didn't love you?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me-"

"Our parents" She stayed quiet while he gathered his thoughts. He clearly didn't want to go to the place that held those thoughts. She felt honored that he did for her. "Our parents are the reason we are what we are. I don't mean just vampires, even though our mother did do that. I mean what kind of people we are. You are never to repeat this" He looks her in the eye and she nods silently swearing that this will never come up again, with anyone. "Our father beat us, for anything he thought was wrong. But our mother, the sins of what we are today are laying at her feet. She would always turned the other way when he did what he did. She went on pretending it didn't happen. Can you imagine helping your mother with chores while hearing your brother get beaten? She wouldn't even flench. Nik was the one that had it the worse of us. Anything that went wrong was his fault, even if he had nothing to do with it. Not all the plants grew fruit, Nik's fault. The old cow died, Nik's fault. My love and loyalty for Nik comes from him facing all of that and still stepping in for Rebekah"

"You stepped in too" She could see it on his face. He followed in his older brothers footsteps. But for who?

"Yes. I stepped in for Henrik. He was our youngest sibling. To this day I still remember being his age and father getting angry because I didn't know something he never taught me. No one stepped in for me. I never blamed Nik for that but Finn and Elijah just watched. Finn was always spared our father's fury because he was mother's favorite. Elijah, the golden child, never did anything wrong. It was Nik and I who refused to be broken by him. It was fitting that when we all became vampires he still sought to hurt us. Nothing changed we just became more tolerable to injury"

"That's awful"

"Yes. That would be why I wanted to avoid talking about that man. For that you owe me a drink"

"Make it a fancy place in New York and you have yourself a deal"

"Good. Lets go back to you. I am quite enjoying the little soap opera that is your life"

"Only because it's a long drive and I hate boring silence," She repeated his line back to him which got her a small honest smile, but an honest smile all the same.


	3. We Aren't in Mystic Falls Anymore

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Wake up, we are here" Kol gently shakes her back to consciousness.

"What are you doing?" She is so not a morning person.

"I'm helping you to help me so I can help you. Now get up" She jumps to a sitting position, barely misses hitting her head on the roof of the car. She just glares at Kol as the events of last night come barreling through her mind.

"Are you insane? We cant save Klaus. Letting him out of the coffin would be like opening Pandora's box and releasing dragon all at the same time"

"I will be letting him know that is what he is compared to"

"I'm serious Kol! The whole reason he is in there is for Elena's safety. He's not suppose to be let out until she is dead"

"True, that was the deal struck between my brother and your merry little gang. But they forgot one tiny little detail"

"What detail?"

"I'm Kol Mikaelson. It was written into the contract that I signed with the devil that I am to be the bane of my siblings' existence. Honorable and noble Elijah made the deal with them. That's practically a dare in my book to undo said deal. Besides, once we save Nik, he will be thankful and feel indebted to follow our lead of not going after the doppelgänger"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"Not in the slightest. That's why we are going to offer him everything he has ever wanted in exchange for him forgetting about the doppelbitch"

"Hey!"

"Moving on. Here is the plan. I'm going to go out to eat with Elijah, get him to tell me where Klaus is. Then I'm going to text you. You are going to play Laura Croft and break in and break him out. You text me when you are done. I let Elijah know once again that secrets are pointless in this family. Then we all reconvene in the hotel room. Got it?"

"Yes... but you aren't actually going to send me out looking like this around New York?"

"What do you mean? You look fine"

"Fine? I'm in bar clothes that then went on a road trip. I so do not look 'fine' and this argument is with out me looking in the mirror. If I'm playing superhero-white knight then I should at least look like I have my life under control"

"Ugh, what do you want?"

"Money for clothes and to get my hair done, unless you brought a blow dryer and a curling iron?"

"Not a chance in hell. Here" He pulls out his wallet and hands her a black credit card and a room key. "Don't make me regret that. We are staying at the penthouse suite in the Hiltons. Do you think you can remember that?"

"Yes" She starts to walk away then stops to turn to him again. "Do you think this will work?"

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Do you think you could give my brother a chance?"

She hesitates for just a slight moment before answering, "Yeah. I think I could"

"Then I think it will work"

"It's because of you, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think I would have even considered it. I mean I don't think I could take a chance like this without our talk. So thank you" With a simple nod back to her, he walks off.


	4. The Rescue

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

Kol

"Hello, brother. Long time no see!" I take a seat and start looking over the menu. Of course he picked a fancy place, ever the high noblemen.

"What has brought you to the city, if I may ask?"

"I realized my dreams of singing on Broadway. What about you?" Elijah sets the menu down to stare intently at me. With an eye roll I confess, "I had an epiphany"

"An epiphany?"

"Yes. An apple fell from the tree and lighting struck all at the same time. It's a shame you missed it". I pause for a moment, letting my voice become serious, "What would you say if I had an idea on how to reunite our family?"

"I would ask what you did with my brother"

"Very funny. I'm being serious"

"As am I. You never wanted to be a part of this family. Why now?"

"I always wanted to be a part of this family. It was the family who had no want for me. Now a thousand years later, Finn is dead, and the world is still moving on like nothing happened" It's a scary thing to realize one's own mortality. It was even scarier when one thought themself to be untouchable. It makes a man miss his family.

"Alright. What happened?"

"I was at this bar talking to this pretty little thing when I had this moment of clarity. I missed our family, Elijah. I've spent a thousand years doing whatever I want and it was fun, but then life got too real too quickly. I don't know exactly how to do it brother, but I know I want my family back. I want us all to be happy. I have an idea on how to get there so I am here asking you to help me"

Elijah was speechless for a few moments before asking, "What is it that you need from me?"

"Where is Klaus?"

"Why?"

"I do believe family therapy requires all the family there"

"I made a deal, I wont release him until at least the century is over. I will not tell you where he is"

"I tried to do this the honorable way. You must admit, I did make quite the effort"

"What are you talking about?"

"I snooped through your car on the way in. I already know where Klaus is and I already have someone on it. He should be waking up momentarly"

"It won't work. I have someone guarding it. Everything you just said?"

"Was the honest truth. I am a liar and a thief. I am the very opposite of the standards you hold yourself to, Elijah. But I do want my family to be whole again. I know I crossed you but I hope you can see it for what it is. I am trying, Elijah"

"I know and for that and that alone is why I forgive you for this. Yet I assure you, your little helper wont be successful"

"Oh I know she will be. She is quite crafty when she wants something. I suggest you come with me"

* * *

Caroline

After spending most of the day pampering herself with a new outfit and hair, she arrived at the address Kol had texted her. It was an out of the way family owned storage facility. She effortlessly broke the lock on the door and walked inside only to be slammed against the wall by none other than Katherine Pierce.

"You're a long ways from home, sweets" Katherine said with her hand around Caroline's throat.

"I'm on a mission" Caroline reaches up as quickly as she can and snaps Katherine's neck. She knows she was only able to do this because Katherine wasn't expecting her to fight back. She wont be so lucky when the she-devil wakes up.

She vamps to the earlier told unit number. Luck is on her side- Klaus's coffin is there.

She opens the lid and starts talking, hoping that he can still hear her in his dead-like state, "We don't have enough time for me to explain everything. But here is the deal. I'm working with your brothers. I'm here to save you. If you had a chance to get what you wanted, excluding the hybrid army, would you take it?" She waits for a moment then realizes he can't reply. "Blink twice for yes, three times for no. Everything you want at the cost of hybrids" She waits. He blinks once. She waits for more. He blinks a second time. She barely has enough patience to wait for a third blink. There is none. She reaches in the coffin and breaks the chains holding him down. He gets out on his own volition but is moving at a desiccated vampire pace. Good things she brought him a blood bag.

"You are going to explain everything. Now" He sternly says after he downs everything in the bag.

"I will when we get where we are going. I don't really have time because-"

She is cut off when Klaus, at vamp speed, moves her behind him in time to catch Katherine by the throat.

He slams Katherine against the wall, "You should thank whatever god is listening that I have more important matters to attend to, dear Katarina. Because this is your last freebie, next time I see you I will kill you. Regardless on what is going on or who is around. Now run" He throws her to the ground and she takes off.

"My apologies love, you were saying?"

"Well, I was going to tell you that Katherine was about to wake up from me snapping her neck but clearly you have figured that part out. Um, we are supposed to be meeting your brothers back at the hotel room. So… if you'll follow me"


	5. I Have My Reasons

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

Caroline and Klaus reach the Hilton hotel after spending the entire walk in silence. It was against her nature to avoid both eye contact and conversation so avidly, but she could barely keep a hold of her conflicting emotions on the subject. She wasn't ready to deal with his too. What would her friends think? She just rescued the evil villain. But she also rescued the guy who _always _went out of his way to make sure she was okay. She saved the guy, who even at his darkest, she came to care about. He's flirty and worldly. He's got a wicked sense of humor and a wicked smirk to match. Yes, she just saved the 'bad guy', but _she _did it. She was the one who got to play the 'white knight'. _She _saved her man. Anyone who says that's not empowering is lying. But is he _her's_? Can she love him? Do they even have a chance?

He couldn't believe it. Of all the scenarios he thought of on how he was going to get out of that cursed coffin, this was not one. Someone must be dying of a werewolf bite, but that wouldn't explain why she is working with his brothers. That made him stop in his traces, just for a millisecond. Brothers, plural. Hell must be ascending, what other reason would there be for Caroline to be working with not only Elijah but Kol also in order to save him. At this point he would be less surprised if there was actual immediate life threatening drama going on. At least then there would be an explanation to all of this. He looks over at the beautiful baby vampire who at the moment is making a very conscious choice to not look at him. It was time for answers.

With that thought, Klaus gently, but firmly, slammed Caroline against the side of the building, caging her in between his strong arms. His hands lay flat against the wall on either side of her head. "You are keeping secrets, love. I'm not really in the mood to walk in to any traps so you will be explaining everything to me right here, right now"

"Yeah, sure. Sorry I meant to explain everything already. There aren't any traps, I promise. Um, I don't really know where to start…"

"How about at the beginning?"

"Yeah… Okay… Well…"

"Caroline"

"Right… Um, you saved me"

"I saved you" He both states and questions.

"At the school, you don't save people, but you saved me. Why?"

"You needed saving"

"I needed saving? You knew the Salvatore brothers were coming but you still came for me. Why?" He didn't answer he just stared. "You are Klaus, this big bad king of the hybrids, who does everything he can to make sure he is the one at the end of the night holding all the right cards. But _you_ saved _me_. You walked in to the school knowing that Alaric was baiting you in order to kill you. You still came to save me"

"What does this have to do with what is going on now?"

"Because I freed you. For the record, I had no part in the plan for what happened to you. In case you were wondering, I went home, like you told me too, took a nice hot shower and eat ice cream" She knew she was rambling but if she didn't get it all out now, she never would. "But that night they celebrated. I mean I was there too. We were all drinking and everyone was happy. But I felt sick. The alcohol tasted like acid and there was this guilt eating away at me. The Salvatores' were going to drop your coffin in the water so I talked Elena in to making a deal with Elijah. He agreed not to release you in her lifetime or her kids, which lets be honest neither Salvatore is going to let the whole 'kid' thing happened. Anyway. Elijah gets you and him and Rebekah bait Alaric and run. I think Alaric is still chasing Rebekah… But that brings us to now. I was at a bar outside of town and ran into Kol, long story short we made something between a deal and a plan to free you. Um. Elijah doesn't know what we are up to. Kol is currently out to dinner with him in order to distract him while I do the whole undercover-break in thing"

"You freed me" He, again, stated and questioned.

"Yeah"

"Love, you still haven't told me why"

"Probably the same reason you knowingly walked into a trap to save me"


	6. You Have Your Wants

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! Y'all are the sweetest. Here is a new chapter, I hope you like! **

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Oh good, you made it. Elijah and I were beginning to worry" Kol told the duo as soon as they walked in to the hotel room.

"We are here. Now what is it that you wanted to talk about, little brother?" Klaus asked him already annoyed at the situation.

"I'm here to offer you a deal, Klaus. You are welcome, by the way, for breaking you out of the coffin and giving you a beautiful first thing to see" Kol said referring to Caroline.

"Kol" Klaus growls.

"Calm down brother. We freed you, because I have a proposition for you"

"And what would that be?"

"The thing you want most" Kol said in almost a singsong voice.

"At what price?"

"Your hybrids"

"No"

"Klaus!" Caroline finally spoke up. She refused to let freeing him be a mistake.

"What?" He asked in an almost patronizing way.

"I'm just asking you to hear him out and think about it" She said softly. The ever so slight shift between Klaus to Nik that happened when Caroline entered the conversation did not go unnoticed by either brother watching.

This is what Kol was talking about. This one girl has a chance, small it may be, to bring their beloved brother Nik back from the depths of blackness.

"Think about what, love? I spent a thousand years trying to break a curse so I can build an army so powerful that no one would dare think to cross me" He was getting angry.

Unfortunately so was Caroline.

"Yeah? And how did that work out? Your first successful hybrid played a roll in you ending up in the coffin. You are powerful Klaus, but this idea of a 'grand army' is something out of a bad Shakespeare knock off, 'the high and mighty king turns his back on everyone to create his vast army only to then die alone with no allies at the hands of said army'. We want to offer you something better"

"Yes this unnamed thing that I want most-" Klaus was cut off by Kol.

"A clean slate"

"What?" asked everyone in the room, besides Kol.

"A clean slate. That is the deal we are all making here today. I've already spoken to Rebekah, she isn't here in person but she is a part of this as well"

"Yes. I think this would be good for us" Elijah says, speaking up for the first time.

"Of course it will. I thought of it" Kol tells him.

"What are the specifics of this deal?" Klaus asks crossing his arms over his chest.

"Everyone in this room" He points to everyone in the room, including Caroline. "Will be forgiven for past offenses and all bad blood will be forgotten and forgiven. We move on as a family"

"Family. I'll just go and let you all get to that" Caroline says standing up from the couch. She moves to the door but a hand wraps around her wrist. She turns around expecting it to be Klaus but instead she comes face to face with Kol.

"The offer goes to you as well, darling. If you can forgive us, then you are forgiven for the roles you played against us" He lets go of her arm and offers her his hand.

"I had fun at the bar and on our road trip here. We make a beautifully badass team. I would even go as far as to call you my friend. So I am asking you, in the politest way I know how, to forgive my family and I for how we have wronged you in the past. I promise things will be different"

She looks from his eyes to his hand and back to his eyes.

Can she do this? Can she forgive them? They have hurt her and the ones she cares about. But she has hurt him and his family worse. Klaus sacrificed Elena, killing Jenna.

Honestly, that one is the easiest to forgive. She knew Tyler before and after him triggering the curse. It was like a part of him was locked away. She watched for years as the beast that laid doormat raddled the cage every full moon. Tyler had even told her that it painful and mentally off putting to be a werewolf that doesn't turn.

Then for Klaus to know that side for a brief while before it was locked away by a curse. Yes, the sacrifice was the easiest sin of Klaus' to forgive because if she was in his shoes, she wouldn't care who she had to kill either to get herself whole again.

It was the rest that would be hard. Elijah betrayed them. Klaus practically destroyed Stefan. But Kol didn't really do anything. He was stopped before he was able to really hurt Matt, If there is anything she has learned since being a vampire, it's that your victim being 'not-dead' counts for something.

If she takes his hand she is forgiving them. But they are forgiving her too. She has helped her group scheme against them and even kill their brother. She looks in Kol's eyes for any show of alternative motive, any proof of lying or backtracking. When she finds none she nods and takes his hand.

"A clean slate. You are forgiven if I am"

"Fantastic. Brothers, you are next"

"Do you want us to list out our grievances or is this a blanket thing?" Klaus asked. Everyone could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"You are forgiving what you know and acknowledging that even things you didn't know about, are still in the past. You are promising that a simple reminder, that the event happened before this date, will end the fighting"

Elijah offers Klaus his hand, "Brother, my apologies for my actions that have hurt you"

After a pause, "I, too, am sorry for how I have wronged you, and our family" Klaus says taking Elijah's hand.

"Good" Kol says clapping his hands once. Caroline notices the small smile playing on Kol's lips. She can't help but feel happy for this family. "What do you say, Nik? Brother's again?" Kol holds his hand out to Klaus, but Klaus doesn't take it. Instead he pulls his little brother into a hug.

"Always" Caroline tries to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. She hopes that she will never forget the smile on Klaus's face as he hugs Kol, because it was full of nothing but happiness and love for his sibling. She knows that other then Rebekah, no one outside this room has ever seen a smile like that on the face of the evil and ruthless Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus has his family back.

"Caroline, may I talk to you in private?" Klaus asks her.

"Um. Sure. I think there is a balcony?" Kol points them in the direction and she slowly follows Klaus out there.

"Can you really do it?" He asks her once they are both outside.

"The forgiveness thing?"

"Yes. I know I have hurt a lot of your friend. Can you really forgive me for all that? Can you and I really and truly have a clean slate?" As he talks he walks over to her.

"Depends" She wants to say yes. She so desperately wants to put all of the drama and the heart ache behind her.

"On what, love?" He is now standing just a few inches a way. He is so close that if she just leaned in just a bit she could… Focus!

"I want a clean slate with us, Klaus. I want to get to know you. I want to get to know that guy who loves birthdays and I want to hear your stories from the places you've been. You once told me there was a whole world out there full of beautiful things and that one day you would show me. I want to know the you that stood outside the Ball and laughed with me. I want to get to know the artist who can see amazing beauty in just a girl looking at a horse. I want to get to know YOU, Klaus. But I can't if I'm scared my friends are in danger. So, yes, my ability to give us a clean slate depends on you. I'm want to get to know the Klaus that your siblings love, but I wont stick around if you are going to go back to abusing my friend for your army"

She didn't know how long they stood there, toe to toe, his gaze unwavering from her own.

"I'm not a saint, Caroline. I've done bad things, some I don't even regret doing. I've killed people, ripped their hearts out of their chest, for no better reason than because they pissed me off. I'm not the white knight in your story. I can't be" He told her, in what could very much be the first truly unguarded moment of his.

"I'm not asking you to change, Klaus. I'm just asking you to not put me in a spot where I have to pick between my childhood best friend and... you. I want you. I want all of you. I want the darkness, the wolf, the vampire, and the man-"

"I'm broken. I'll screw up. You'll hate me eventually"

"No. I won't. I have my own chinked armor and I'll mess up, too. Then, we will yell and probably break a few thing. You'll brood and I'll sulk. Then, once we've calmed down, we will talk it out and move on, together. Things won't be easy, but I'm asking you to give us a chance, to choose me"

They were both quiet, still locked in their stare.

"Yes" He finally spoke.

"Yes?"

"Yes. I choose this. I choose my siblings. I choose getting to know you. I choose you" He says as he closes the distance to kiss her, turning everything he couldn't say into it.


	7. There is Safety in Family

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"We are all squared away then?" Kol asks as Klaus and Caroline come back in the room. Klaus is smiling like a fool so he is guessing it went well. "Don't forget, Rebekah is in on this whole forgive and forget thing," Caroline wonders where she and the fellow blonde vampire will stand after this.

"Yes, our dear sister, where is she anyways?"

"She is currently leading Alaric on a goose chase. She will be here the day after tomorrow then we will make a plan on how to deal with the hunter," Elijah informs us.

"But until then. Let's celebrate, all this emotional growth has left me absolutely parched" Kol tells the group. They all go along with his idea of drinks, but only the other two originals realize he means drinks of the vampire verity.

* * *

She looked on as Kol drained his third person. As morbid as it was she didn't have enough guts to say anything. At least Klaus and Elijah left there's alive and compelled.

"You are a baby vampire. I know you must be hungry" Klaus said they all started to head back out the alley way.

"I'm too busy enjoying New York City. I'll just eat back at the hotel. Kol brought blood bags" She hoped he didn't ask anything more of the situation. For once, some higher up being was listening and the hybrid just shrugged his shoulders on the topic.

"If you wish. Where would you like to go next?" Klaus asked her with a smile

"Surprise me"

"Oh I know just the place" Klaus and Kol spend the rest of the night showing her around the city and telling her stories of what it all used to be like.

* * *

_The next night…_

"You are a weird baby vampire" Kol said coming out of his room to the tv pit in their hotel room.

"Why do you say that?" She asked from her spot under the blankets. She had made popcorn for their movie night. She had talked the two brothers staying with her into a marathon of James Bond movies after Kol didn't get a reference she made. The brothers agreed since they had time to kill before Rebekah got in tomorrow.

"Your eyes don't vamp out when you drink blood. I don't think I've ever seen that before" He said eyeing her like she was a puzzle.

"You know, now since Kol has mentioned it. I don't think I have ever seen your vampire face" Klaus says as he sits on the other side of Caroline.

"It's a long story" She tells them. After receiving looks that were clearly waiting for her to elaborate, "A long story that we are not getting to tonight"

"Whatever. Which movie do we start with?" Kol asked the group

"From Russia with love" Caroline said at the same time Klaus answered with "Goldfinger"

"I don't know why either of you are yelling such weird things at me with such enthusiasm but consider me intrigued" Kol tells them.

Caroline finally relents only because they have Goldfinger on blu ray and they both promised to watch From Russia With Love afterwards. They all settled in on the couch.

Towards the end of the second movie Caroline had fallen asleep leaning on Klaus's shoulder. At this revelation, the movie had lost all entertainment value in favor of watching her instead. She looked so peaceful when she slept, he mused.

"You don't have to fear her feelings about you, you know" Kol's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh don't pull that. Not with me. She cares about you. If it weren't for her you would still be rotting away in that coffin" When Klaus doesn't say anything Kol goes on. "I'm serious Nik. I wouldn't have even tried to get you out if I hadn't run in to her at the bar. For the life of me, I can't figure out why, but the girl really does care about you. I can also tell it's not one sided"

"Yes. What exactly happened to end up with you two in cahoots?" Klaus says attempting to change the subject. Kol rolls his eyes and calls him on it.

"Why do you want to know? Jealous brother?" Kol smirks knowing full well that Klaus wouldn't dare try anything with Caroline asleep on his shoulder.

"Kol" Klaus growls out

"Relax brother. All that happened was a very… enlightening conversation about you" Both brothers were silent for a bit because Klaus didn't have the slightest idea of what to say to that. Once the movie ends Klaus picks up Caroline and puts her in her bed. She immediately shifts comfortably and hugs her pillow. He smiles down fondly at her before leaving her to her sleep.

Kol is still in the living room when Klaus comes back.

"I enjoyed today" Kol tells him offering him a glass of scotch

"Surprisingly. I did too" He replies, taking the scotch

"How much of that had to do with the lively blonde asleep in there?"

Klaus looks at him for a moment trying to figure out how honest to be with him. In honor of the new clean slate, "The majority, but it's nice to have you back, brother"

"You two are good together. Don't mess it up" Both brothers laugh. Kol smiles at the sound, like an old lullaby you used to hear as a kid. In a way, he guesses it was.

"Why do I feel like you are protective of her?"

"I hear it's the unfortunate side effect of road trips" Kol says avoiding looking at Klaus.

If there is anyone who hates feelings more than Klaus, it's Kol. In his opinion, they just get in the way of fun. But this girl, this bright cheerful girl who he can tell has seen more dark then anyone with that kind of smile should. This girl who has not only made him laugh but also made him feel comfortable enough to talk about his past. No one knows of his past, other than his family. She is slowly working her way in to his circle of people he cares about. That alone baffles him. He doesn't care about others. He's Kol Mikaelson, infamous for being brutally indifferent for those outside his family. Enemies fear him because he can't be controlled. He can't be blackmailed. He can't be manipulated into doing anything he doesn't want because those he cares about are just as scary and powerful as he is. But this girl, this baby vampire he got to know in a bar just by chance, less that 48 hours ago, might be the closest thing he has to a true friend in a thousand years. He finds himself, for reasons he refuses to think about at the moment, warmed at the idea of a true friend.

Both brothers are stolen from their thoughts when they hear a distinct painful whimpering coming from Caroline's room. They look at each other then go investigate.

What they find is Caroline tossing and turning, looking like she is fighting a ghost. Klaus and Kol are on each side of the bed trying to wake her up.

"Come on darling, wake up" Kol tells her as they each try to shake her arm.

"Wake up, love. It's just a dream" The moment she opens her eyes she is in Klaus's arms. She frantically looks around the room trying to convince herself that she's out of her nightmare.

She locks eyes with Kol. "You're safe. It's alright" He tells her calmly as Klaus slowly rubs her back.

They watch as she looks around the room. Something in the hybrid's mind clicks. He knows that look. It wasn't one of reaffirming that the nightmare wasn't real. It was an empty look of a beaten psych. This wasn't just a nightmare, this was a memory.

"I'm safe"


	8. Game Plan and Action

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Here!" Rebekah says walking into the room, "I lost him once I got into the city but that doesn't mean we have long"

"So, what is the plan?" Kol asks rubbing his hands together. It's been a while since he's had a worthy opponent.

"We take him down" Klaus says to which Kol rolls his eyes.

"Perfect, brother! That's all I need to know"

"We hold him down, snap his neck, and take the stake with us. Later we will find out a way to destroy it" Elijah cuts in before the two started arguing.

"And how exactly do we do that? He will see it coming from a mile away. I mean, mother made him like father, we have to assume he is as calculated" Rebekah says.

"What if we set a trap?" Caroline says a little more timidly then she meant to. Usually she stayed quiet during war councils. At least she did when Damon lead them, because there usually wasn't a point to offer an alternative idea. Since no one has blown off her suggestion, she continued, "I mean he is looking for all of you and he probably still thinks Klaus is in the coffin. What if we stage it to look like we are headed there? The coffin and everything is still in the right place. Let him follow Elijah and Rebekah, Kol and Klaus can play the Calvary. He won't expect to go up against all of you. If I was in charge I would have Kol and Klaus each grab an arm. Rebekah would hold him down while Elijah snaps his neck. I'll be on stake duty. While he is dead we lock him up in the coffin and wipe our hands of the whole mess"

"Bloody brilliant" Kol was the first one to speak.

"Alright. So I will get in my car, Rebekah will follow in hers. The three of you will follow once Alaric takes the bait" We all nod and Elijah walks out.

* * *

I wouldn't call it child's play, but they did make it look easy.

Alaric took the bait, like we knew he would.

As soon as Elijah saw Alaric pull out behind Rebekah (Because a 1000 years will teach you a thing or two about watching you back), he made the call.

Klaus, Kol, and I pulled up outside the storage place. Elijah and Rebekah are already dealing with Alaric.

The boys reached the fighting before me. Kol tackled Alaric who was just centimeters away from ending Elijah's life forever, doing so knocked the stake out of Alaric's hand. While Alaric is distracted I grab the stake and get myself out of the fight.

Alaric throws Kol to the side to go after Klaus. Unfortunately for Alaric, Elijah and Kol recovered fast enough to each grab an arm leaving Rebekah free to break Alaric's spine as Klaus snaps Alaric's neck. As the loud pop echoed through the room we new it was over.

Over the last year or so I, along with my friends, have gone up against the originals but never have I actually seen them fight. I stood there stunned. This is what it must feel like to be at Animal Kingdom at Disney. With that weird thought I shake my head back to reality.

"Bloody hell" Kol says as he drops Alaric's body into the coffin. "I'm taking this to a witch to get sealed up. I'll catch up with you all after.

"So what now?" Rebekah asks.

"I'm getting a drink, you all are welcomed to join me" Elijah says. The siblings left make an unenthusiastic, yet affirmative nod.

"Um, actually, if y'all don't mind, Rebekah, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on the town with me? There are some places to shop and I have never been out of Mystic Falls... so do you want to come with me?" No time like the present for the olive branch-clean slate thing? I'm thinking so.

"For the clothes"

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews! Especially JuseaPeterson, EtherealDemon, and Night script. Y'all are the best!**

**Next chapter is going to be all about Rebekoline friendship! I'm excited! Do you think there needs to be a Klaus-Damon showdown?**


	9. Retail Therapy

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me. I've wanted to get my hands on your wardrobe ever since I heard that you woke up 90 years in the future. What is that like, if you don't mind me asking?" Caroline asked her cautiously from the driver side.

"I don't" Rebekah starts before pausing to get her thoughts together, "It's like closing your eyes in one lifetime then waking up in a different one. Everything that about my life before I was daggered is lost to history. The acclimating is the hardest and, of course, Nik doesn't really help with that. What does he care about pop culture or fashion"

"Then… let me help"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's start at the mall. You are in _major_ need of the staples pieces for a good closest. On top of that, we are vampires so we need to balance the 'ass-kicking clothes', 'shut up, today I'm a high schooler' clothes, and of course, the'I don't feel like being carded because it's not like alcohol even really effects me' clothes. We will start at Pink, and then make our way down to Express. I don't particularly like Guess but I think they would have some stuff you like. You would look good in the 'jeans tucked in to riding boots' look" The older blonde vampire just smiled in humor as the younger one raddled on about fashion. It has been a while since she had someone to girl out with. Sometimes it really is a curse to be immortal with a bunch of brothers.

* * *

"So what's up with you and my brother?" Rebekah asks as they enter the first store.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to ask"

"I wanted a distraction to ignore you with if I didn't like what you say" She says looking through the rack of clothes.

"What exactly do you want me to say?" Caroline says with an eye roll.

"Honestly I don't know, but the last time I was caught up with the gossip of Mystic Falls, you were head over heels in love with the pathetic excuse of a hybrid"

"Okay. If we are actually having this conversation there are rules"

"You are going to give me rules?" Rebekah asked indignant.

"Yes, because I know you enough to know that this isn't just an innocent question"

"Then what is it?" Now it turned to amusement.

"It's part wanting to know for the sake of knowing, and part protecting your brother's interest. I know you are also going to want to offer input, because I would if I were you. So rules. One, nothing I say here gets back to Klaus. Two, if you do want to offer input, you have to contribute. You want to know about my love life then we talk about yours too"

"Alright. Deal. But you first"

"Okay. I broke up with Tyler the night Klaus was desiccated"

"Why?"

"Because he knew what happened at the school and never asked about it. I didn't even see him until Elena called about celebrating a 'Klaus free life'. I got pissed because not only was taking down Klaus more important then making sure I'm okay, but celebrating apparently also ranked above me. So I told him I was going to take a few months for myself and if we still felt the same after that, we would reevaluate but I really doubt that's going to happen" Both girls were quiet for a moment after that.

"So, I use to date Stefan" Rebekah said in a sort of olive branch way.

"No way! Seriously?" Caroline said turning away from the clothes rack to check if she was joking. She wasn't.

"Seriously. It was back in the 20's, right before I was daggered in fact. We met at a Speakeasy. Oh, he was handsome, in this cocky- king of the world- sort of way. Nik hated him from the moment he saw him but something about him caught my attention"

"That's so weird. I'm trying to fit the Stefan I know into the 20's scene. I mean, I've read The Great Gatsby but what was it really like?"

"Everything was exciting, and it all held a little bit of danger. Nik and Kol were sort of in ties with the mafia of Chicago. Bootlegging is where Kol made most of the money he has today. Nik went to meetings with him but it was Kol's show to run. Anyways, one night we were all hanging out at this house that served as one of the shipment stops but it got raided. So Stefan gets Klaus and Kol to help him get all the whiskey into the bathroom. He then puts me in the room, turns on the shower and tells me to 'act natural'. When the cops broke the door down he told them that they were free to look around but a lady was taking a shower. According to my brother he was practically daring the cops to ask to enter while I was in their supposably taking a shower. At that time it would have been highly improper for a policeman to intrude on a woman bathing" Both girls were uncontrollably laughing at this.

"I can totally see Stefan doing that face he does when his plan is working. OMG!"

"I know! It was that kind of ballsy attitude that finally won Klaus's friendship"

"Tell me more about you and him"

"We were fun. I met him before he went all broody on the world. I remember thinking that he had this laugh that made you want to partake in whatever he was doing. It was absolutely contagious. Then he would turn and look at me with this smile that matched his laugh and it made the rest of the world not matter. He was exactly what I needed for that time. He made me have fun and love life again when I was practically broken when I met him"

"What do you mean?"

"Nope. We are sharing. That means you are next"

"Ugh, fine. That whole 'made me have fun and love life again' is sort of what Matt Donovan was to me. I mean forever he was 'Elena's boyfriend' but then there was this night at the grill. I was having an awful night. I was trying to get over this awful relationship with this bad guy who wouldn't leave me alone. We got into one of those arguments where the other person practically verbally guts you and I was sort of attempting to drink it off. Matt was caring enough to make sure I made it home safe. I was an emotional wreck and he was sweet enough to stay through the night with me. Nothing happened, he was just there while I sort of put my broken pieces back together. At that time in my life he was what I needed, someone sweet and caring. He was safe"

"What happened to you two?"

"I turned into a vampire and things changed"

"Do you miss being human?"

"No. You think you hated me when you met me as a vampire, you would have wanted to kill me as a human. I was weak in so many different ways. Once I became a vampire I changed for the better. I would never go back even if it was an option. I would hate to be human again. What about you?"

"I miss being human, but I've been a vampire so long I don't think I would know what to do as a human. You know?"

"Yes I do. So who was the guy before Stefan?"

"Marcel. I really loved him. It was all consuming kind of love"

"What happened?"

"He picked power over me. He betrayed my family. He used me to find a way to over throw Nik. In a moment of weakness, that I'll never forgive myself for, I told him about Mikael. Then our father shows up and burnt half the city to the ground before we finally gave up trying to fight him. While Elijah distracted him, we fled north and wound up in Chicago"

"Wow"

"We built that city from the ground up and our own father laid it to ruins just to spite us"

"Fathers suck"

"What about yours?"

"He's about as depressing as yours, just lacking the time your's had"

"Spill it. I'm finding this oddly therapeutic"

"Hmm... same here. Okay, so he kiddnaps and tortures me in attempts to 'fix' me. Which in a sick and messed up way isn't all that surprising because my dad grew up being taught to hate vampires so no surprise that he didn't exactly approve of my spur of the moment lifestyle change"

"Is that what your calling being turned?" Rebekah joked.

"Yes, but before all of that let me back up. My dad left my mom for a younger man during the summer before my sophomore year of high school"

"For a younger _man_?"

"Yepp" Caroline told her popping the 'p'. "So she threw herself into her job and I was pretty much left to my own devices. Life changed, we went from a two-income household to one. I turned into such a daddy issues cliché, enter bad-boy" She rolled her eyes at her past poor judgment moves.

"I'm sorry that happened. My father hated what we became too. How did the story end?" Rebekah asked dashing all hopes that Caroline had about avoiding this issue.

"With Alaric killing him while he had vampire blood in his system. He choose not to complete the transition and died instead," She said without any emotion. Rebekah got the hint to change the subject so she chose to return to the original.

"So what is going on with you and Klaus?"

Thankful for the distraction, "I don't know. We talked but we didn't really get in to the whole, 'us' thing."

"Do you want something to go on with you two, and be honest"

"Um. Yeah"

"That doesn't sound very sure"

"It scares me"

"What does?"

"Him and me. I'm this girl from a small town. I love my life and I'm damn proud of what I have done with it but he is this thousand year old hybrid vampire. I know he's met queens and he has probably seen the sun set in the horizon over some exotic sea with a name I'll never be able to pronounce," She rants as the other blonde tries desperately not to laugh at her. Not in a mean way, just that the Original had never really thought about what her life sounded like from the outside. Thankful Caroline didn't notice and continued her rant. "Plus, he is the big bad hybrid and I've done the whole 'mysterious bad boy' thing. I swore I would never go down that road again"

"Then don't make him the 'mysterious bad boy'" Rebekah said.

"Did you just air quote me?"

"I did. Are you really going to use that as a distraction?"

"Ugh. No. But I really don't know what you mean"

"Nik has other sides to him then being the villain. Get to know him. We have lived a thousand years, you can't sum any of us up as being the bad guy"

"What's your favorite side of him?"

"There are too many to choose just one. When we were human he was my protector. He was the one who's bed I would sneak into at night when it stormed. He was the one who would always keep me in his eyesight when we would go to the market. Time and time again Nik would physically put himself in between danger and me. He was the one who loved me like a parent should and for that I'll always love him in return. Once we became vampires, we would all travel around together. Nik would gravitate towards the slums. He would tell me that was where to find the most beautiful and honest art because you could only get honest art from those who use it as means to escape darkness. He was never impressed by work that cost more than an average house and done by the sons of noblemen. He wanted soul captivating art. He loved pieces that moved him. Ones that could bring you back to the painter's emotions. Every new place we went, the first thing he would learn was the local way of painting. He would submerse himself learning the language as he was taught the culture. Later he would join Kol and I playing lord and lady whatever. But to answer your question, my favorite side of Nik is when he gets passionate about art. He is at peace when there is a brush in his hand. You should get him to paint for you sometime, it's absolutely hypnotizing"

"It is things like that that make me wonder what he sees in me" Caroline says quietly. Rebekah rolls her eyes and pulls Caroline into the last store for their shopping trip.

"Honestly I don't get how you don't get it. Nik isn't some high school football player that is looking for a girl to win prom royalty with. Stop trying to fit him in to that. For the record, you aren't the girl looking for that either. From what I know of you, you are kind without reason, but when the situation calls for it, you are a force to be reckoned with. Also, it doesn't matter to Nik where you have been because you are a strong enough person to face the future. If there is anything I have learned, it's that it doesn't matter where you come from, it's where you are going that counts. He likes you because you don't cower at the possibilities. You enjoy life. You have an interest in the world around you. Nik likes you because you are equal parts fierce and caring. He isn't the 'bad guy' in this story no more than you are the weak girl who needs a prince to save her. Don't be so timid with this. Nik is powerful, he is the original hybrid with a thousand years experience but we both know he would burn down cities to protect you. With everything you have told me, and I know it's not everything you have been through, are you honestly telling me that it doesn't even in the slightest make you feel safer knowing that someone with that kind of power wants nothing more than to care for you? He will never ask for it but all he wants in return is to be shown what it's like to be loved"

"I never thought of it that way"

"Because you never let yourself. I don't blame you. He was playing the villain against your friends but now that's all over. So let yourself be happy"

"How do I even go about doing that? I don't know where to go from here. I mean we have both sort of admitted we have feelings without actually saying it"

"So say it"

"I can't!"

"Why not? This is getting ridiculous"

"If I say something then everything changes"

"You already know he cares. Hell he might even already love you. What are you afraid of? It's not like he's going to let you fall"

"I don't know what to say. How do I even start that kind of conversation?"

"You just spit it out. With Nik you have to tell him what you want. You have to be honest and up front or he will spend forever worrying about what you meant. Be blunt and be bold"

"What do I even want? He's a 1000 years old, calling him my 'boyfriend' doesn't sound right."

"You are distracting yourself from the real issue. You and I both see through this game"

"Ugh. But really"

"Really. You tell him you want to be his, or that you want him to be yours. You figure everything else out together. You forgive him for when he doesn't know how to act because he is new at the 'together' thing. You give my brother a chance and you fall deeply in love because you and I both know it will be epic between the two of you"

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because I spent my thousand years falling in love. It's amazing. Sometimes the flames died out and sometimes it crashed and burned. But the secret to it working is working with it. There aren't rules to follow on how to act with him. You create the love you want. You teach him how to love you and you listen as he shows you what he needs. If you make an effort, and you fight for it, then it will be a forever thing"

"So I just tell him?"

"Yes"

"Okay. I'm going to tell him tomorrow. Tonight I need a distraction to work up to that conversation"

"What do you want to do?"

"A girls night, have you ever had one?"

"No…"

"Bonnie, Elena, and I used to do these before life got serious. The point of the night is no talking about serious topics. We will pick up Champagne, Gossip Girl, and ice cream. We will put on our new lounge clothes we bought. We will kick the boys out of the hotel room and rearrange the furniture so we have optimal seating. Then when everything is set, we get drunk, eat really sweet ice cream and watch the ultimate girl's high school drama"

"I'm in"

* * *

_Later that night_

"I can't believe I've never seen this. This Nate character is absolutely delicious"

"I know! I prefer Chuck, though"

"Cunning and all powerful? You would"

"Says the girl who likes the easy to talk to best friend with deep emotions. Please, that screams Stefan"

"Whatever. Are we going to start calling each other by the first initial?" Rebekah joked.

"You can call me C, but I am so calling you Roo" The girls joked and judged their way through most of the first season before Rebekah finally crashed.

Caroline was close to falling asleep also but she refused to. She knew the nightmares were waiting for her, especially after seeing Alaric's face again. She knew it was going to start with him then switch to her time in the Lockwood cellar. Like every time the nightmare came, she would see the door open expecting to see Tyler's face, but instead it would be Damon. The dream version of Damon would replay every hateful phrase that he ever said to her.

She didn't have the strength to go through that particular torture tonight so she opted to stay awake. She cleaned up some, then mentally made plans for what she was going to do next. She split up the clothes from the shopping adventure and even checked her phone. She was a little ticked that only Stefan had texted her about where she was, so she gave him her location but not who she was with. She didn't want to tell anyone whom she was with because she kind of like the little piece of the Mikaelson family that only she got to know. She knew it was a rare insight to each of them and she wasn't about to give that up.

Just when she thought she had run out of things to do, the front door open reveling the face that usually chased away her nightmares. Would she be lucky enough for it to work now?

* * *

**A/N: I know Rebekah is a little OOC but I really do think she would be this insightful and stubborn if Care and her didn't hate each other as soon as they met. It kind of made me mad in the show that Rebekah was this naive girl who loves too easy. She is a thousand years old. I mean she would learn a lot through those years. I like to think she is a romantic but a realist also. She is in love with being in love, not necessarily the person. Therefore she falls out of love when she gets bored with the guy and moves on. She is a rooting for Caroline and Klaus. Right now, both girls are enjoying a non-judging friend, but don't worry- they will get closer. Next up is her talk with Klaus. After that they are returning to Mystic Falls. I'm on the fence if there should be a legit plot in this story or not. I have a good idea for a plot but I kind of like the fluffy emotional drama thing I have going. What do you think?  
Wow this is a long rant, sorry about that!**


	10. Sweet Dreams

**July 2015 Rewrite/Update**

* * *

"Hello, Love. What are you still doing awake?" He asked quietly so he does wake Rebekah.

"Couldn't sleep. I thought you were out with Kol?"

"I was but he found company for the night, so I thought I'd head back" He told her.

"You can't take him anywhere" She joked earning a light smile from him.

"So what has you avoiding sleeping?"

"Oh, I'm not…" She attempted to deny.

"Yes you are" He pauses for a deep breath before reveling, "I know because I do it too, when I know nightmares from my past are waiting for me"

They are both silently looking at the other until Caroline asks barely loud enough for his hybrid ears to hear, "What are yours about?"

"Most often, scenes from when I was human. Sometimes it's events that I wish I could change from the more recent past"

"Most of mine are from when I was human too"

"What about it?" He inquired as he motions for her to join him out on the balcony so they won't wake up Rebekah.

"You first"

He chuckles humorlessly, "Alright... My most common one is when my younger brother died. He was out on a full moon with me and werewolves attacked us. He took his last breath in my arms and it has haunted me ever since" He says leaning on the railing. He doesn't meet her eyes. He doesn't want to see her eyes turn to pity on this revelation. He doesn't want her to see his scars but he owes her this. He's asking to see hers so he will bare his with her.

"I had this relationship, it was close to when I was turned, that was sort of abusive" She begins

"How sort of?" He slightly felt bad about interrupting her but he wanted to know the truth without her down playing.

"I don't know how to explain…"

"Caroline, there is nothing you can tell me that would make me think any less of you"

"Don't make promises you can't keep"

"I don't. I wouldn't bother saying anything if I didn't know it was the absolute truth. Not with you" She stared into his eyes looking for any doubt or even lack of real interest. She only found that same warmness that his eyes always held when they looked her way. So she bared her scars and told him honestly.

"It was a vampire. He compelled me to be his girlfriend. He compelled me to like it when it hurt. My nightmares put me back into that situation. It starts off sweet, just like he did, but then he would get sadistic and mean. I would try to get away but I can't. In my dreams I can hear his voice taunting me. I can hear him calling me shallow and a waste of space. But on days like today is when the nightmare would really be bad. Seeing Alaric today would bring back what he did to me. I know if I fall asleep tonight I will be back in that classroom with pencils shoved in my hands and breathing vervain. I'll be able to hear his laughter as he makes Elena stand there with a stake to my chest. Then the two will melt away and I'm back in the Lockwood cellar with my dad telling me he hates me because of what I have become. I'll relive my flesh burning from the window as he tries to 'fix me'. I'll see his face morph from disappointment to down right hatred" She starts breathing heavier and heavier as she continues talking. Towards the end she has worked herself in to such a state that his instincts take over and he pulls her to his chest and wraps his arms around her.

He swears to himself that he will never let anyone ever hurt her again. She closes her eyes and lets the earthy smell of him calm her senses. She feels so warm and safe that the feeling surprises her since it's been so long for her to truly feel safe. "I can't handle any of that tonight" She whispers.

"I could help. If you would let me"

"I don't want to be compelled"

"Then I promise you won't, but I have more tricks than that"

"How?"

"This is only if you want me to, but if your dreams started to turn to nightmares, I could step in and change it"

"Like get inside of my dream?"

"Yes. I wouldn't do anything other than change the location and get rid of the people" Can she do this? Can she let him have a little control over her? She should be in control of her own dream. They're hers damnit. But at the same time he is only offering to let her get a good sleep.

In the name of her sanity she slowly nods her head, hoping she can trust him enough for this.

He slowly guides her towards his room trying hard to not think about different scenarios of her in his bed.

"Thank you" She whispers as she lays her head down on the pillow. She is too comfy to fight off sleep and it quickly overcomes her. He discards his shoes, and his shirt before he gently sits down leaning back on the backboard. He brushed some of the hair off of her face. He loved her. He knew he did but he also knew he couldn't say the words. Every time he wanted to his fathers voice rang out, telling him that no one would ever love him, that he wasn't worth it. His siblings had asked what he sees in this baby vampire. He told them to mind their own, half because he was annoyed with them questioning him, but honestly how does he explain that this girl's mere presence has the power to silence his demons? How does one properly tell another that when she smiles it makes him want to smile? She has the ability to calm the beast inside him and that alone should scare him, but it doesn't.

His thoughts stop when he notices her eyes start darting around and her breathing picks up. He grabs her hand and enters the dream.

"You are a monster. You enjoyed the kill! You said so yourself" Alaric yells as he towers over her.

Even though Klaus knows it's just a dream, he still takes pleasure in snapping Alaric's neck.

"Come on love, what do you say we get out of here?" He offers her his hand. She immediately takes it and wraps her arms around him. It takes a moment for the shock to wear off, and then he hugs her back.

The dream changes around them.

"Where are we?" She asks still from the comforts of his arms. She looks around at the rolling green hills and cottages built into them.

"Ireland, 1500's –ish"

"Were you here then?"

"Yes it was one of my favorite places. Look up" She does and notices for the first time that it is night and she can see all of the stars in the sky due to the fact that city lights haven't been invented yet. The beauty of it leaves her speechless but he doesn't mind. He watches her face break out into a look of pure wonder knowing it will haunt him until he has a chance to sketch it on paper.

"It's beautiful. Thank you"

"If you want to see it in real life I know places that are still rural enough"

"I would love that. Is this your absolute favorite place?"

"No. Would you like to see that?"

"Yes please!" As soon as she said it they are transported to a grand bedroom looking out a giant window. "Where are we?"

"My sanctuary, the one place in the world that I truly felt like home. We are standing in the castle of Burg Hochosterwitz, Austria. I found it a little bit after my siblings and I split up for the first time. It is a bit medieval but if you look out the window you can see every thing within a 19 miles radius"  
They were quiet for a bit just looking out of the sunset before he asked, "Name and era where you like the fashion"

"Umm the Rococo era, with Marie Antoinette!" She answered excitedly. Her clothes fade into a beautiful light pink ball gown.

"May I have this dance?" Klaus held his hand out for her. He was dressed more like a pirate. She thought it fit for him. Classical music started playing as she took his hand. He led her in a waltz and told her how he spent his time in France around the time of Marie Antoinette.

"Klaus" Her voice was relaxed, almost soothing.

"Yes, love?"

"I'm in love with you" She said just in time for them to both wake up.


	11. Confessions and Pardons

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

Caroline POV

I come back to consciousness thanks to some incessant ringing noise.

That is a phone.

That is my phone.

I open my eyes to see that I had wrapped myself around Klaus while I slept.

Awkward. I look up at his face to try to gauge his reaction to our current predicament. He looks hesitant, like there is one last piece of cake at the dinner table and you have been craving chocolate deliciousness all day. Why does he look like that?

Ohh I said it… but in my dream… does it count if it's in a dream? He did hear it. I said it to him. Does he want me to say it again? Do I want to say it again? Yes, I do want to say it again. I meant it.

But I had this whole speech prepared… Whatever, just say it. Just spit it out. You don't need a fancy speech. Just blunt and bold, like Roo said. Aww I like that nickname for her. Focus Caroline!

"I love you" I spit out. There, like a Band-Aid. Now your phone!

I hop up before he really has a chance to say anything back to me and rush to my phone.

"Hello?" I ask before I look at the caller I.D.

"Care? Where are you? Something happened, we need you to come back" I could hear the frantic look on his face, poor Stefan.

"Okay. Slow down. What happened?"

"Elena was attacked yesterday. We think it was witches. Bonnie is working on how to find them but we need you to come back. Please? I need to know you are safe"

"How is Elena still in trouble?"

"I don't know" There was something in his voice.

"Stefan Houdini Salvatore!" She can hears Klaus chuckle.

"That is not my middle name"

"It is now! What aren't you telling me?"

"Can we talk about it person. I don't want to say over the phone"

"Fine. I'll be back around noon tomorrow. You better be in one piece, or so help me!" I hang up on him before he can reply with some sort of "I'm fine" white lie. I know my best friend.

"Sorry about that" I say turning back to Klaus.

Klaus POV

I come back from her dream only to wake up to her phone ringing. Who ever is calling at this hour better have a very good reason as to why I should not remove their liver.

I look down at the goddess lying in my arms. Did she mean what she said or was it a in the moment sort of thing? How quickly can I recreate that in reality? I need to get ahold of my head.

I take a deep breath and look down at her as she moves to meet my gaze.

I hope she meant it. If she did I would spend the rest of my eternal life making sure she never regretted saying those words. But how can someone so full of life and light love someone like me?

I'm the evil one in this story. I am the beast who rules the darkness. I kill needlessly. I care for nothing of the lives lost on the way to get what I want. I crave power and relish in the darkness.

How can someone so perfect, so pure, so unbelievably heaven sent care about me?

"I love you" She meant it. Just like that I can feel some of my soul knitting itself back together. Before I can muster a reply she shoots off the bed to her phone. I can hear my old friend on the other end of the line. Caroline can tell something is off about him. Heartache. I have been around long enough to recognize that desperation anywhere. It look's like everyone's favorite doppelganger is playing games.

I couldn't care less as long as she doesn't bring my love into it, but by the sounds of the conversation, he is.

"Sorry about that" She tells me sheepishly. That face of hers is never not adorable.

"No worries love" I walk over and kiss her hard.

"I love you Niklaus Mikaelson"

"I know"

"So, we need to make a plan. I need to talk to the rest of your family"

"Our family. You are mine. It's our family" I watch her closely for her reaction to my claim. She smiles at it. It makes my dead heart beat.

"I need to talk to _our_ family. I need to check on my friends and I want you all to come back with me. I want you to meet my mom, as mine," the little minx smirks. "I want her to meet the whole family. So we need to talk to Elijah because he sort of gave his word and I don't want to make him dishonorable or anything"

"I'll call Elijah. I can hear Kol walking down the hallway. You are on waking up Rebekah duty"

Third-person POV

"Why in the bloody hell am I up at 8 in the morning?" Rebekah asks following me from her room.

Caroline starts making coffee and pancakes, knowing the bad moods aren't going anywhere until everyone has caffeine and food in their stomachs.

"I got a call from Stefan this morning. Something happened and I have to head home. I was wondering if yall wanted to go with me?" Caroline asks looking around the room.

"We'd love to sister!" Kol smirks.

He didn't bother hiding his glee at the idea of the showdown with the Mystic Falls gang after they learn that him and this feisty blonde broke his brother out of the coffin.

"Will Nik be going with you?" Rebekah asks.

"Yes I will" Klaus was glad to hear the term of endearment from Kol. He hopes all of his family will welcome Caroline as family. She was his. She was apart of the family if he had anything to say about it.

"Then I am going also. Elijah?" Rebekah asks.

"I would be more than happy to return to our home town. All I ask is a simple favor from Niklaus"

"and what would that be?" Klaus asks immediately on guard about what his brother would want.

"My happiness" Elijah answers ready for a speech for the second oldest yet was interrupted.

"You are in love. Pancake?" Caroline cuts in. He nods about to get on with the speech yet was interrupted again.

"You are in love? With who? I was wondering what brought you here" Rebekah says.

"You mean you haven't met her?" Caroline asked, how has his siblings not met the woman he loved?

"No. As far as I know he's only been in love with on woman… Oh, my, god. Where is the little bitch?" Rebekah jumps up ready for a fight. Kol shoves her back on to the chair.

"Enough! Ladies. Elijah?" Klaus cuts in prompting Elijah to explain. At this point he has given up on the speech.

"Brother I ask you to let go of your grudge against Katherine. The curse has been lifted, you are now a hybrid, and you are happy" He motions to Caroline. "Let her come with us. Offer her the clean slate we gave each other. We both know if you met her under different circumstances you would be impressed with her level of cunningness"

"The last time I saw here, I promised that if we ever crossed paths again I would kill her"

"Yes, and I promised you would not be released out of the coffin. You want your family whole. I am willing to stand by you. I have already forgiven and forgotten the bad blood between us. Brother, I am in love with her. For the sake of my happiness, lay down your petty revenge, I ask of you"

"There is a big chance that I am only agreeing to this because you caught me in a very good mood, but she is the last one in on the clean slate"

"Stefan also, then no more" Caroline pipes up. Klaus gives her a look. "Oh come on. He was your friend once upon a time and he is currently bff's with me"

"Fine. But that is it" Klaus agrees. Caroline shoots a knowing glance at Rebekah who had become very interested in empty coffee cup.

Kol breaks the silence, "So then we are off to Mystic Falls? This will be fun"


	12. Coming Home

**July 2015 Rewrite/Update**

* * *

"I can't believe Klaus is letting her come with us," Rebekah ranted as the girls packed Caroline's stuff back into the shopping bags since Caroline didn't even bring an over night bag with her. "Like, of everyone he hates, I never thought he would ever just get over that one"

"It's him choosing his family. He is happy with me, Elijah should be able to have the same thing," Caroline tells her.

"And the rest of us?" Rebekah asks.

"Oh don't worry, Roo. I spy a tasty little fling in your future too"

"Whatever. Let's get on the road and get this over with. If she gives me any reason to think she is crossing us, I'm tearing out her left lung" Rebekah says rolling her eyes.

"Personally, I'm quite a fan of the Petrova doppelganger. She beats the first one and sure as hell beats the latest," Kol pipes up.

"Amen to the last part" Rebekah says.

"Hey! That's my best friend!"

"My sincerest condolences darling"

"Whatever. Is everyone ready?"

"Yes, love. Elijah just got here with the car. Let's head down stairs" Klaus informs us as he throws on his jacket and heads out the door

"Wait, we are doing the whole drive back to Mystic Falls in one car?" Rebekah asks

"Yes" Klaus call back as the rest of the gang heads down stairs.

Elijah is driving. Katherine is sitting shotgun. Rebekah and Kol are in the middle section with Klaus and Caroline in the back row.

"We need music," Kol states after we make it about a block sitting in silence.

"Hmm… Can we trust the guy who's been living in a box to pick the music?" Caroline asks with a smile.

"Ha…ha…ha" Kol says rolling his eyes. "I've been listening to the music Nik put on my iphone so the joke is on him if you don't like it" He plugs his phone in.

_...I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun.  
__I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah, we'll work it out..._

Klaus wraps his arm around Caroline as she leans in to his shoulder. They share a quiet moment as the rest of the car hums to the music oblivious.

_...I got my mind made up, man, I can't let go.  
_ _I'm killing every second 'til it saves my soul_._.._

Klaus kisses the top of her head. As the song ends, world war three erupts.

"My turn, I get to pick next," Rebekah says.

"No way. You are going to pick something girly with an awful beat" Kol tells her.

"Children-" Elijah tries to stop the bickering.

"Damn right I am. My dear brother, it's called sharing! You play a song, I play a song, then the next person plays a song and we rotate until we get there. Honestly, you are a 1000 years old, how are you new at this concept?" Rebekah loudly talks over Elijah.

"Fine. But don't complain to me about the can of worms you opened. Elijah only like instrumental and who knows what the lovely Katherine will pull out of her arse to listen too"

"Whatever" Rebekah cuts off the argument with the start of the song.

_...Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin?  
__Whoa, Whoa, Haven't seen ya 'round, How you been feelin'?  
How you been feelin'? Whoa, whoa. Don't you bring me down..._

This pulls Caroline out of her Klaus bubble to start singing along with Rebekah.

_...Hey, how long till the music drowns you out?  
Don't put words up in my mouth, I didn't steal your boyfriend,  
Hey, how long till you face what's goin' on, cause you really got it wrong,  
I didn't steal your boyfriend..._

"and now it's the adult's turns. Nice going, Bex"

"Taking turns" Rebekah says in a singsong voice. "What will it be Elijah?"

"I want you to sing" He tells Katherine.

"Oh I am so not singing. I don't sing"

"Yes you do, and like the rest of you, it's beautiful"

"Mr. Mikaelson, you should know better then to think your charms will work on me" Katherine flirts.

"My alluringly free sparrow, Katarina, will you please pick a song you will sing to?"

"Fine, but I'm going to make you regret asking" Elijah just smiles at her, like the girl could never do any wrong.

It's almost fascinating to watch them together. Like two great chess players, on one side is the noble and honorable man that plays by the rules relying on his skill of the game and his ability to think multiple steps in advance in order to win. On the other side is the Machiavellian who will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Lord help the poor fool who would dare try to cross those two' Caroline thought, but she was quickly distracted by Katherine belted out the beginning of the next song.

_...Feel it comin' in the air. Hear the screams from everywhere.  
__I'm addicted to the thrill, it's a dangerous love affair. Can't be scared when it goes down.  
Got a problem, tell me now. Only thing that's on my mind, is who's gonna run this town tonight...  
Is who's gonna run this town tonight... We gonna run this town..._

Everyone was already surprised that she could sing, amazingly well. The surprise only escalated when Elijah rose to her unsaid challenge and started rapping along to the next part

_...We are, yeah I said it, we are. This is Roc Nation.  
Pledge your allegiance. Get y'all black tees on.  
All black everything, Black cards, black cars. All black everything,  
and our girls are blackbirds..._

Katherine tried her hardest, and almost succeeds, in not laughing as she sang the next verse

_...Life's a game but it's not fair. I break the rules so I don't care.  
So I keep doin' my own thing. Walkin' tall against the rain.  
Victory's within the mile. Almost there, don't give up now.  
Only thing that's on my mind is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

The song fades out and everyone is quiet for a moment

"I'm absolutely appalled!" Kol all but shouted.

"At what? That was impressive! I didn't know you could sing, Katherine" Rebekah chimed in.

"That's the part I'm appalled at. How in the world did I not know that?" Kol said, still not over the shock.

"Why would you know that?" Elijah asks him. Once Kol was able to shake off his shock he answered, shocking everyone.

"Oh, just that she spent about half a century with me when she was a baby vamp"

"WHAT?" Everyone, other than Katherine and Kol, asked.

"Oh, don't be grumpy that someone can still surprise you" Katherine snarked.

"I'll be grumpy about this if I bloody hell want to. How is it that I know you count your teeth with your tongue when you are struggling to not rip someone's head off but I didn't know you could sing?"

"Probably because we were in a lot more situations where I wanted to kill someone than somewhere I could break out into a song"

"If you didn't just get a mental picture of Katherine as a Disney princess, you are lying" Caroline informs the car, and like that, all awkward tension was broken with the whole car bursting out laughing.

"Okay, if I really sing one will it make you happy?" Katherine asks Elijah.

"Yes" Elijah and Kol both answer.

_...It's not so easy loving me.  
It gets so complicated, all the things you gotta be.  
Everything's changing but you're the truth.  
I'm amazed by all your patience, everything I put you through.  
And when I'm about to fall.  
Somehow you're always waiting, your open arms to catch me.  
_You're gonna save me from myself, from myself.  
You're gonna save me from myself.  
_My love is tainted by your touch,  
__Oh, some guys have shown me aces  
__but you've got that royal flush.  
__I know it's crazy everyday.  
__Well, tomorrow may be shaky  
__but you never turn away  
__Don't ask me why I'm cryin  
__Cuz when I start to crumble  
__You know how to keep me smilin  
__You always save me from myself  
__from myself, myself  
__You're gonna save me from myself  
__I know it's hard, it's hard  
__But you've broken all my walls  
__You've been my strength, so strong  
__And don't ask me why I love you  
__It's obvious your tenderness  
__Is what I need to make me  
__a better woman to myself  
__to myself, myself  
__You're gonna save me from myself..._

Katherine sings never looking away from Elijah. Once the song ended she reached over and grabs his hand. No one wants to break their little moment.

"Well that was beautifully depressing. I'm still mad" Kol informs Caroline in an almost challenging way. Who is she to not rise to the occasion?

"Fine. I bet you pick of the movie at the next popcorn and snuggle fest that you can't keep a straight face through the next song. Caroline plugs in her phone and hits the play button.

_...Here is my story, I've got my type,  
Tattoos and skinny jeans, black boots and piercings.  
A public enemy. Not Cinderella, still got my shoes.  
I like the animal, the supernatural.  
__Maybe I'm crazy but if you were Dracula  
I'd be letting you take that bite..._

He couldn't do it. Once the line about Dracula came on he cracked a smile, so did Klaus. With good reason, Caroline felt incredibly proud of herself and he fell just a little bit more in love with her.

"I'm picking one I like!" Katherine says. Caroline tosses the cord so she can plug her own phone in.

_...Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man.  
I showed him all the things that he didn't understand.  
Whoa, and then I let him go.  
Now, there's one in California who's been cursing my name, '  
Cause I found me a better lover in the UK.  
Hey, hey, until I made my getaway..._

Caroline and Rebekah both joined in.

_...One, two, three, they gonna run back to me,  
'Cause I'm the best baby that they never gotta keep.  
One, two, three, they gonna run back to me.  
They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave..._

Caroline crawled over the seat to sit with Rebekah as they kept singing

_...I had a summer lover down in New Orleans.  
Kept him warm in the winter, left him frozen in the spring,  
my, my, how the seasons go by.  
I get high, and I love to get low.  
So the hearts keep breaking, and the heads just roll.  
You know that's how the story goes..._

Kol crawls over the seat to sit with his brother. Caroline pulls Katherine to sit with them as the song goes on.

_...My ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me.  
Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all. They won't let go..._

"Brother we can't let the girls beat us at this" Kol says slapping Klaus on the shoulder.

"Oh, I wasn't aware it was a competition" Klaus says with a roll of the eyes and a smile.

"You bet your bloody arse it is now" Kol plugs his phone in. As soon as the song starts Klaus can barely keep himself from laughing. The two take turns singing the lines. Kol starts…

_...When you mess with a demon like me.  
You might regret if you try.  
Don't be ashamed you ain't the first to play the game.  
I'm sure that most fall in love with your lies.  
When you mess with a demon like me.  
You'll get just what you deserve.  
I'm telling you you bit off more than you can chew  
and I am every bit as bad as you've heard..._

Elijah joins in...

_...Cuz I will call your bluff and turn up the cards.  
Your pretty face ain't enough to burden my heart.  
Devil help you girl cuz soon you're gonna see,  
that you never dealt with any demon like me..._

"This is fun. I like this. Since when did Elijah sing?" Kol asked.

"Since he heard good music. Pardon me, ladies" Klaus says as he crawls over the middle seat to the front in order to sit shotgun. "I've got you" He tells Elijah as he plugs in his phone.

"Well I'm not staying back here alone" Kol says as he crawls over the middle seat to lay down across the laps of the girls.

Klaus starts to sing.

_...There's a reckoning a-coming and it burns beyond the grave.  
Its lead inside my belly 'cause my soul has lost its way.  
Oh, Lazarus. How did your debts get paid.  
Oh, Lazarus. Were you so afraid..._

Then Elijah...

_...When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you,  
with the Hounds of Hell comin' after you.  
I've got blood, I've got blood on my name..._

Then the rest of the car...

...When the fires, when the fires are consumin' you  
and your sacred stars won't be guiding you,  
I've got blood, I've got blood... Blood on my name.  
_Not a spell gonna be broken with a potion or a priest.  
When you're cursed you're always hopin' that a prophet would be grieved.  
__Oh, Lazarus, How did your debts get paid?  
Oh, Lazarus, Were you so afraid?  
__Can't you see I'm sorry?  
I will make it worth your while, made a dead man's money.  
You can see it in my smile.  
__Oh, Lazarus, How did your debts get paid?  
Oh, Lazarus, were you so afraid?  
__When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you,  
and the whole wide world's comin' after you,  
I've got blood, I've got blood on my name.  
__When the fires, when the fires are consuming you,  
and your sacred stars won't be guiding you,  
I've got blood, I've got blood. Blood on my name  
__It won't be long... 'Til I'm dead and gone...  
It won't be long... 'Til I'm dead and gone!  
__Watch the fires rise under my skin,  
down to the bone, scorchin' my soul.  
__Nowhere to run  
__When the fires, when the fires have surrounded you,  
with the Hounds of Hell comin' after you.  
I've got blood, I've got blood on my name..._

They spent the rest of the trip singing and discussing their favorite songs…

* * *

**A/N: Songs:**

Love Runs Out : One Republic

Boyfriend : Ashlee Simpson

Run This Town : Jay Z, ft. Rihanna

Save Me from Myself : Christian Aguilera

Dracula : Bea Miller

Ex's and Oh's : Elle King

Demon Like Me : Blair Crimmins and the Hookers

Blood on My Name : Brothers Bright


	13. Home, Sweet, Home

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Blondie, nice for you to finally show up" Damon calls out as soon as she walks in the front door of the boarding house.

"Why am I here Damon?" Caroline asked a little ticked at her vacation being cut short.

"You are here because I said so," Damon told her to which she just rolled her eyes.

"Caroline, I was attacked" Elena says breaking up the fight before it started.

"By who? And why did you call me? If Damon and Stefan can't stop them, what help am I?"

"We don't know by who exactly. I was out shopping and I sort of passed out and woke up in the front yard. Bonnie says it was a witch's spell"

"Okay… That really sucks and I'm sorry but what can I do about it?" Elena gave her old friend a look not understanding why she is questioning the status quo all of the sudden. They were a team. They were her team. When bad things happened, Elena relied on her friends for support and safety. She had Stefan call Caroline home because she needed her friend. Caroline usually came running with ice cream and a chick movie. Elena couldn't help but wonder what has changed.

"It's not just Elena. We all need to be on alert until we can find out what they want" Stefan said walking in to the room. Caroline immediately notices the awkward tension between the three of them. She wants to ask Elena about it but she doesn't want to hear any sort of gushing about Damon. So for the moment she stays quiet.

"So we don't even know why they did it, or who they are?"

"Well if you hadn't have left, you would have known by now" Damon pipes in.

"Damon" Elena's one word gets him to heal. Caroline couldn't stop the eye roll.

"We don't know what they want. Bonnie is contacting the witches to find out what is going on"

"Awesome. So this talk was basically to inform me that supernatural things are going on in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked a little bit bitchier then she meant it.

"No. I wanted to tell you to be on the look out. I called you home so we can all watch each other's backs" Stefan tells us.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm being rude. I don't mean to, it's just that I left to sort of get away from the supernatural drama. Only to be called home because of supernatural drama"

"I get it. I'm sorry it's like this. I just didn't want anything to happen to you while you were alone in New York"

"About that, there is something you should know-"

"Look we need to get a handle on this soon. Elena and I are going to go check on Bonnie while you two can do the whole besties catch up thing" Damon says with his usual sarcastic smirk. Caroline didn't miss the dark shadow that passed, but she did have enough tact to let Damon and Elena leave before asking him about it.

"So what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"We are best friends Stefan. I mean what has you hurt and don't lie to me because I know that look! It's different from your 'oh it's Tuesday' look. So spill. What happened?"

She gets him to smile even though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"She has feelings for Damon"

"No! What? How?"

"She left on a trip to go talk to Jeremy and ended up making out with him at a motel. It started while I was gone-"

"Saving Damon's life" Caroline interrupted but he kept talking like she didn't in hopes to move past that particular cut in the back.

"I don't know where we stand. She won't talk about it but she's apparently fine with flirting with both of us. It hurts"

"I'm sorry" She walked over and wrapped him up in a hug that only Caroline Forbes could give.

"We are never talking about this again, but Katherine at least had the decency to not flaunt my brother in front of my face. Care, what do I do?" Stefan sounded like he was at his wits end.

"Depends"

"On what?"

"Is she still the girl you want to fight for. Before you answer, think about it. I'm not talking about the one you met. I'm talking about that girl who was in here a moment ago, is she the girl you want?"

"Honestly. I don't know any more. She's changed. I've changed. I don't know" He slumps down on to the couch and holds his head in his hands. "Ever since I went through that thing with Klaus, I changed. I mean I lost myself to the ripper. Then I came back but I knew I already lost a piece of her. Instead of fighting for her I got pissed and focused on revenge that I honestly didn't even care about. It just served as good distraction to Elena and Damon. I mean he compelled me to turn it off. But before that he gave me the relief I had been dying for"

"What do you mean?"

"I fought day and night not to loose control and rip the town to shreds. I was loosing it towards the end. I didn't want to hurt her. Then he offered me a choice of saving my brother and playing drinking buddies. I took it to save Damon and he forced me to become the very thing I hate about myself but it was also an escape from my biggest fear. He took me away from her and let the ripper loose. He even compelled me to turn it off. But I survived through it. I didn't have Lexi, Damon and Elena didn't know what to do for me. I fixed myself. I did that on my own and it's so freeing to know that. But I lost the girl I was in love with in the process. I don't want to talk about this any more. Give me a distraction"

"How do you feel about Klaus now?"

"Now, what do _you_ mean?"

"I mean do you think with everything you have been through with him. Do you think you could ever move on to a point where you don't hate him?"

"Depends. If you are talking about a clean slate sort of thing, I would want a promise that he has a) no grudge holding for what I did and b) a promise that he wont do anything in the future. Now why is Klaus, who is currently looked up in a coffin somewhere, relevant?"

"Can you keep a secret? You did ask for a distraction"

"Yes I did. How mad am I going to be about this?"

"Furious. But you have to keep it a secret"

"From who?"

"Everyone else in our group"

"Does this have to do with where you were?"

"Yes. Do you promise to not tell anyone else about it?"

"I promise to not tell anyone else unless what you are about to tell me puts them in danger"

"Then do you at least promise to hear me out fully before you jump to conclusions?"

"Yes, I can promise you that"

"Okay the, follow me" Stefan follows her out of the boarding house to the manor where the original's used to live.

They walk in the front door and all Stefan can manage to say is "What the hell did you do?"

"You promised" Caroline reminds him.

"Hello, mate. Miss me?"


	14. Picking Sides and Drawing Lines

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

"Caroline?" Stefan turns to her with a look that clearly says she needs to start talking, and fast. Klaus chuckles at their friend dynamic.

"Okay, so I was hanging out at this bar-"

"Caroline"

"I'm getting there, hold on! Okay, so at this bar I run into Kol-"

"Oh are we recapping the weekend?" Speak of the devil, Kol walks into the living room and flops down next to Klaus who is watching the two guest still standing at the door.

"and we did the whole 'woe is me' drinking thing. Or at least I did-"

"We are going to be here a while" Kol informs Klaus to which Klaus just laughs.

"Anyways. We ended up in New York-"

"Where baby vamp got a one up on me. Don't be expecting that to ever happen again, by the way," Katherine says joining the group in the living room.

"How exactly _did_ that happen?" Rebekah asks in a friendly taunting manner as she also joins the group.

"_Anyway_, I released Klaus out of the coffin-"

"Why?" Stefan asks her honestly confused on the young vampire's team change.

"Because she's in love with him" Kol pipes in.

"What?" Stefan barks.

"I can explain-"

"I'm listening" Stefan folds his arms in front of his chest fully sliding into the roll of the older brother.

"Um… I'm in love with him" There was a pause where no one said anything and the group just let the fact that she verbalized it, out loud, to someone else, sink in.

"Okay" Stefan nods, while trying to wrap his mind around what this revelation truly means.

"Okay?"

"Okay. You love him. You rescued him because you love him. Knowing you, I think that is the least surprising thing going on here. What is going on here?" He points around the room referencing the odd group of people who he was pretty sure all hated each other before Caroline went out of town. Yet, he knows from experience that no one rallies people together quiet like her.

"That explanation I am going to leave up to them because I didn't actually tell my mom I was leaving town so I should probably go show up at my house sometime today"

"Are you going to tell her where you were?"

"No… not right now at least. Do you mind being my excuse? I'm going to tell her I was so torn up about the break up with Tyler that I spent sometime at the boarding house to make sure I wouldn't eat anyone in my emotionally unstable state. If I make it a vampire thing she wont dig in with questions"

"Yeah sure" Stefan shrugs, she was fine so he didn't really mind being part of the lie.

The rest of the group was just amused with her logic on how to deal with the Sheriff.

* * *

Damon POV

"I remember you," a British voice says sitting at the bar to my right. "You're the bloke my bat is so found of. It missed you"

"Yeah? What brings you to back to Mystic Falls? I thought you and the rest your creepy siblings were long gone by now"

"Eh. What can I say? I had a moment of nostalgia, thought I'd come back home to see what everyone is up to" I could feel my shoulder blade fracturing from his pat on the back but I wasn't about to let the pain show in my face.

"What is this the part where you kick my ass for putting your dick of a brother in a coffin?"

"No this is the part where I tell you that if you ever hurt Caroline Forbes, I will string you up by your intestines and reintroduce you to my favorite bat" What the hell?

"What the hell do you care about blondie all of the sudden?"

"Don't worry your tiny little head about that. Just know if you piss her off, or tell her about this conversation, I'll turn you into a piñata. Got it?" With that the asshole walks off.

Wtf is going on? I need to head home. I make it to my car to be slammed against the side of it.

"Hello Damon. Miss me?" Now Barbie Klaus is back?

"Not really" I moan out, feeling my ribs crack

"Good. Then I'll make this quick. From now on you are to treat Caroline like she deserves. No asshole comments. No judgie stares. No throwing her into danger, especially for your precious Elena. Understand?" She whispers in to my ear, which surprisingly really up's the creepiness of this whole conversation.

"What the hell? Since when were to two of you friends?"

"Since I said so. From this point forward, if you mess with her, you mess with me and I think I gave you plenty of reasons to not want to mess with me. Also, if you tell her about this conversation, I'll compel you to eat your own hand. Do you understand?" She squeezes her hands around my neck even tighter

"Yes!" She breaks my back before walking off. I lay there for about 15 minutes before I can get up and go home.

I make it back to the house with out running into anyone else but that luck runs out once I notice there are people waiting in the living room.

"Damon, took you long enough to show up" Katherine says from the couch, Elijah is standing behind her, both are drinking my alcohol. Lovely.

"Katherine… and Elijah. Let me guess, I should be nice to Caroline?" Really. What the hell is going on?

"Oh good. You got the memo," Katherine says. Elijah stays quiet. "Just so we are all clear, I like this new little family I am apart of. Therefore, sweet little Caroline and naïve little Rebekah are under my protection. So if you pick a fight with them, I'll get involved. You don't want me involved. I'll tear out your kidney and feed it to wolves. Together we will figure out if an out of body organ still counts as a wolf bite. Got it? Good" With that she vamps over and puts her fist throw my stomach then leaves. Elijah follows her with out saying a word.

Third Person POV

"When you said you wanted to make a quick stop before dinner, I wasn't expecting that. But I can honestly say, I'm pleasantly surprised"

"Good, because we aren't talking about it"

"I just want to know why"

"I don't know. It sounded like a fun way to start the evening"

"Katarina"

She rolls her eyes but relents to his question, "Or maybe I like this little misfit of a group we have put together. Maybe I like not only not running, but also fitting in. Maybe that talk earlier with Stefan and Kol brought up some emotional response with the idea of being part of a family or maybe I just like showing up when people least expect it and cause pain or trouble. It's your call but the bottom line is that Mystic Falls is still a supernatural war zone and I was making it clear which side I'm on"

"Which side is that?" He asked in amusement. It wasn't often Katherine let her shields down.

"Ours"


	15. Emotional Overload

**July 2015 Rewrite/Update**

* * *

Caroline POV

"Caroline Rosemary Forbes, Where have you been?" My mother bellows as soon as she sees me walk in the door.

"I know! I'm sorry. I was just at the Salvatore's-" That was as much as she could get out before her mother starts in on a rant.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out I have been? I know you are a vampire and you can take care of yourself but the last time you disappeared for days I had to hold a gun to your father to save you. I got the council back under control but that doesn't mean you can just disappear without a trace. As your mother, at the least, I deserve a note or something" Caroline can see the left over trauma and guilt eats up at her that she caused her mother to relive it.

"Yes, you do! And I am so sorry that I put you through that. It was a spur of the moment; take control of my life thing. I didn't mean to worry you" Her mother hugs her tightly and for a moment, Caroline Forbes is very much the sweet little girl see grew up as.

"How sorry are you?" Her mother asks with a clear plan in her mind. True to her lineage, Forbes' women don't get mad- they get even.

"Extremely. Why?"

"The Fell's are on their way over to drop of their daughter for me to watch tonight"

"Ohh the sheriff as a babysitter," Caroline teases. "I bet moms would pay a big buck for that level of safety for their kid"

"Yeah well unfortunately I'm needed at the station. There was a break in at the old Young farm. Blood was found so I have to go check it out. If you promise to never disappear without a trace and watch her for me, I'll be forgive you"

"Sure. I promise. I'd be more than happy to babysit sweet little Anne Fell for you"

"Good" The doorbell rings, "Because that's them now"

Caroline opens the door, "Hi, sweetie! Your mom said that you can watch Anne for tonight?" Mrs. Fell asked.

"Yeah. It's no problem!" Caroline assures the woman.

"Good, I'm glad. Now, she already had dinner but she will want a bottle later. It's in the bag so don't forget to put it in the fridge. Just a couple days ago she figured out how to walk so she will be running around all night. She likes to imitate sounds so be careful what you say. Around 8, give her a bath. She usually falls asleep after but since this place is new to here she will try to fight it. Once you see her getting tired, if you would just rock her in your arms and sing her a song she falls asleep. Any questions?" The woman asks as she hands Caroline the baby and the bag to her mother.

"Nope. Caroline is an old pro at babysitting by this point. She knows all the drills and has all the numbers" Liz assures the woman.

"I've got your number if anything happens so don't worry. Enjoy your evening!" Caroline smiles as her mom shuts the door.

"Do you have everything you need? I need to head out" Liz needed to get out of the house. Seeing her daughter with a baby, knowing she can't have one of her own was getting to be more then Liz could handle.

"Yeah I'm fine. Promise me you will call one of us if it turns out to be a supe thing?"

"Yes but I don't think it will. Don't wait up" and with that her mom leaves.

"Looks like it's just you and me, sweetie" The baby laughs like she is the funniest person in the world. "Yeah, am I funny?" The baby answers her in a string of 'ahbababah'.

"Hmm… What should we do tonight?" She starts lightly swinging the girl which gets a new round of laughter.

"Hmm... I'm sure we have games around here" To which the girl shakes her head 'no'

"No? Well you strike me more of the kind of kid that likes to get her hands messy. Do you want to have some fun?"

"Fun," She claps her hands in response.

"Fun it is. We are going to make some dough to play with"

"Doh"

"Yeah. We are going to make dough. Do you like to play with dough?"

"Doh?"

"We start with a bowl and a half cup of salt" Caroline gets it all together with baby Anne on her hip.

"Then a half cup of water and a whole cup of flour" Caroline dumps the cup of flour but before she can move the rest of the bag out of the way, Anne had knocked it over on both of them. Then broke out laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"You little rascal" Anne's laughing made Caroline laugh along with her. When they were finally able to mix it all up, Caroline showed her how to make shapes. Anne thought it was the best thing she had ever seen. So of course it needed to end up in Caroline's hair.

Once the fun was winding down there was a new guess at the front door.

"Klaus "

"Sorry to come at a bad time love, I-" He was caught of guard by the sight of a kid on Caroline's hip.

"Oh, no. It's fine. I'm glad to see you. Anne, this is Klaus. Can you say 'Klaus'?" Caroline elongated his name to see if the girl would copy her. Instead the child just waved and made a 'gimmie' hand sign to Klaus. "He doesn't want to hold you silly. You have dough and flour all over you" There is a beauty he has never seen before come out when she talks to the little kid.

"Doh!" The girl said still doing the hand motion. Klaus finds himself amused at seeing Caroline so messy.

"Who is this?" Klaus asks.

"This is Anne Fell. I'm babysitting tonight in exchange for my mother's forgiveness"

"Ahh, I see. How is it working?"

"I'll let you know tomorrow. Come in. Do you mind giving me a second to clean up the kitchen really fast?"

"Here let me" He takes the girl from Caroline's arms and holds her up close to his face. "Hello there" The girl squeals with laughter for being so high up in the air. "Sure thing, love"

He starts making funny faces at the baby is his arm. The girl laughs at each one while Caroline vamp cleans the kitchen. By the time she is done the girl is laying her head on Klaus' shoulder. She is surprised at the gentleness he shows and how unbelievably romantic he looks with a kid in his arm. She quickly shakes that thought away.

"Okay. Let me give her a bath and then she can fall asleep" She states the plan for the evening as she takes back the child and heads towards the bathroom. Klaus lazily follows her in and perches himself on the counter to watch her buzz around tending to the kid. He can't help but think how amazing of a mother Caroline would have been. Certainly better than his own-

"Hey" Caroline's voice breaks him out of his thoughts. He looks around to see that he is now on the couch in the living room. "That must have been a deep thought for you not to even hear me walk in. Anne is asleep in my room. Her parents should be here any moment"

"Do you ever wish you were human again?" He asks before he can stop himself.

"No. Not even for a second. I would have loved to have kids, a family, and grow old with someone but now since I know what it's like to be a vampire, I'd never go back. I like me the way I am now"

"I do too"

"Are you staying the night here?"

"If you would like me too"

"I would" The knock on the door was the girl's parents. With a quick 'thank you' 'anytime', the family left.

"I'm going to jump in the shower really fast. Feel free to make yourself comfortable" He nods and removes his shoes and shirt before lying down on her bed. He unintentionally but quickly falls asleep before she gets back.

Caroline walks back into her room already wearing her pajamas. Klaus is already asleep so she unselfconsciously crawls under the sheets with him. His body is tense and she can see the faint lines of a frown on his face. Without really thinking it through she jumps into his dream to help him like he helped her.

"You pathetic boy" hit. "It's your fault he's dead" hit. "Why do you get to live when he dies?" hit. "If you weren't so weak you could have saved him" hit. "But that's all you ever are, weak" hit. "No one will ever love someone pathetically weak as you, boy" hit.

"Enough!" Caroline yells announcing her presence in his dream. She runs over and throws her body on to Klaus before his father can swing the whip again. As soon as she touches Klaus the scenery fades into the forest by the falls in their hometown.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus snaps. She can tell that he is mad that she saw what she did.

"I'm sorry. I only wanted to help," She tells him softly.

"I don't need your help"

"I know you don't need it, but I needed to give it"

"Why?" He asks angrily, still not over the bad memory that just played out for him.

"Because I care Klaus! I care about you" Her anger coming out in response.

"Why? Why do you care about me Caroline? I am a monster, an evil villain who couldn't even save his brother. Why should you care about me? Why do you?" He yells.

"Because you are _you_!  
I wanted to hate you, believe me I tried. But _you_ and your laugh and your love for art and the way you care about your siblings and way you make me smile at the dumbest of things got under my skin. The way that even at your darkest, I've never felt anything but safe around you. You gave me a reason to believe that life can be more than what I've seen. You're cultured and intelligent. You have a sense of humor that matches my own. You are full of stories and experiences that I want to chase. You have depth to you that I've never met in anyone else before. Klaus I love you, because of everything that makes you, _you_. You have wants and fears. You have dreams and you have nightmares.  
Yeah, Klaus, you have done bad things but you did them with a reason. When you have a goal in your mind, you spare no expense and you don't stop until you have what you want. You wanted to break the curse, you wanted the army, to protect you and your family. That doesn't make you the monster everyone views you as, that makes you real.  
I love you because you are _you_, Klaus. I love _you_" Caroline yells. She didn't mean to say all of that but once she gets angry she wont stop her rant until her point is made.

Klaus doesn't know what to say to her out burst.

Part of him doesn't want to believe her but she said it with such conviction.

He can only hope that he never gives her a reason to change her mind. He pulls her into a fierce hug and kisses the top of her head with a simple 'thank you'.

The scene changes again and a boy, no more than 16, comes running up.

"Nik, will you go with me to the falls? Yesterday you said you would" The couple watch as a man who had a striking resemblance to Klaus agreed to go with the boy.

"What is going on?" Caroline whispers.

"It's a memory. That's Henrik. This is my favorite memory of him" The couple followed the two brothers to the falls where both boys jumped in to the water. They watched as Klaus and the boy would wrestle around before Klaus let him win. Klaus then taught the younger brother how to catch fish with his bare hands, and then let the fish go.

"I like that you"

"I'm not him anymore, love"

"He is still in you. You aren't as dark as you like to think. There is good in you too"

"Only for you"

"No, for our family"


	16. Pardon My Sins

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

"Caroline!" A voice bellowed. "Caroline!"… "Caroline! Wake up! You are going to be late for school!" No response. "Don't make me come in and drag you out of bed. Caroline!"

"Crap!" She jumps out of bed and heads straight to the closet, throwing on a simple outfit. The gods of fashion will just have to understand that she's running late today.

"Where are you running off to in such a rush?" Klaus' sleepy voice asks.

"To school, since I've missed so much lately I need to play catch up"

"You are a vampire, love"

"Which means I have no excuse to flunk any high school classes because of absents"

"Am I seeing you later today?" She walks over to him and gives him a good morning kiss.

"I'll come by your place late tonight, if that okay? I told Bonnie and Elena that we would have a girls evening. They want to chat about things" She pulls him out of her bed, only because he let her.

"Are you going to tell them about us?" He starts getting dressed and Caroline finishes getting her stuff ready for school.

"If it comes up, I'll tell them. I'm not avoiding it but I'm also not running head first into that kind of drama. So I'll see you later tonight," She gives him another kiss, and then politely shoves him out the window as her mom walks in.

"Who were you just talking to?" My mother asks.

* * *

_At lunch._

"Okay, I was wondering if you wanted to help me with this-" Caroline starts as she sits down with Rebekah and surprisingly Kol.

"Because you are avoiding something?" Kol interrupts.

"I'm not avoiding anything, and just because we did the whole drunk bonding thing doesn't mean you know my tells when something is up with me" Caroline straightens her shoulders as she tells Kol.

"Oh, come on, darling. A thousand years alive, I know how to read a person. Besides, we already established that you aren't the kind of person to keep things bottled up. If you try you will just end up yelling at old ladies who take to long at the self checkout line"

"It's nothing big, just weirdly off putting conversation with my mom" Caroline tells them.

"It's so more than that. Spill it, C"

"Fine. But it doesn't leave the table"

"Deal" Both siblings, tell her.

"This morning my mother practically bust down my door to just stand there looking at me weird. Then she gives me this talk that was clearly building in her mind all night"

"About what?" Rebekah asks.

"About how I'm never going to have a kid therefore I'm going to live forever and die alone"

"Awkward" Kol supplies helpfully. "How did that conversation come about?"

"You have no idea how awkward it was. Klaus was crawling out my window moments before my mother burst into the room. It came up because I babysat for a friend of hers last night. It was the first time she saw me holding a baby since I've been turned. I guess it made everything so much more real to her"

"WHAT?" Both siblings ask.

"Oh. Yeah. I didn't mean to say that first part out loud..."

"So you two talked?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"We are together. We are working it out as we go. I took your advice and told him how I felt without beating around the bush"

"Sister, you and I should become professionals with this matchmaking skills" Kol says, shoving Rebekah with his elbow

"I know, right?" She says, shoving back.

"Anyways, that conversation has me a little of center. I'll be fine in a bit"

"Buy a baby pet and focus on a short term goal. The kid feeling will pass" Rebekah tells her.

"Is that what you do?" Caroline asks.

"Yepp. My favorite are puppies. They are just so cuddly and require the right amount of attention. It also works if you focus on how young you are"

"Thanks" She says with a smile to the other vampire girl.

"Wow. You two talk like it is absolutely impossible, never going to happen, sort of thing"

"That is exactly what it is Kol" Rebekah tells him.

"Really? You don't think she could be involved in some cunning plan by an evil witch to change time, only to have some unintended consequence? I mean, the good guys always win and happily ever after and what not"

"That was really specific, Kol" Caroline notes.

"Creative mind, I should write a book. Fear not, darling, you are an enticing muse. I'll see you lovelies later" He leaves with a kiss on Caroline's hand and one on Rebekah's forehead.

"What just happened?" Caroline asks.

"Kol. He's like that. He likes to make an entrance just as much as he likes to make an exit. So what did you originally come over here for?"

"Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to help. The planning for the next decade dance and prom over lap so I'm going to be swamped. Which sucks because supernatural drama is starting up again"

"Start with the supernatural thing. What is going on?"

"Oh. Elena was attacked by what Bonnie thinks was a coven of witches"

"Of course she was. Keep me posted on that"

"Sure. Now, we need a decade for the decade dance, and a prom theme that the administration approves of"

"80's and Las Vegas" Says with a shrug.

"I like 80's but we need something a little less risqué then Las Vegas… How about Bond? Casino Royale?"

* * *

_Dinner time-ish at the Gilbert's_

"I miss this, just dancing around with you too," Bonnie tells Caroline and Elena as she collapses on to the couch

"I know it's been forever since we had a night that focuses solely on fun!" Caroline tells the girls as she sits down next to Bonnie.

"We need to do this more often. Okay. Girl talk time" Elena says as she flops down in front of the couch so she can see both girls.

"Sure. What's the topic?" Bonnie asks.

"Damon and Stefan. What do I do?" Elena asks honestly.

"Seriously? You are seriously asking about that?" Caroline asks, her emotions showing a little through her words. Damon isn't a conversation she likes to be apart of.

"Care, I know you and him had a think a while back, but I thought you were over it?" Elena ask, truly puzzled.

"So over it!-" Caroline starts getting irritated.

"Then what's the problem? I just want some advice. I love each of them in their own way. I'm scared to pick one because I know the other will leave and I can't imagine a world without one of them. I don't know what to do about it" Elena says getting upset. Her friends have always been there to help her before. Why can't Caroline just get over whatever happened between her and Damon?

"Advice? Here is my advice. Tell Damon to get lost then ride off into the sunset on horseback with Stefan" Caroline says getting up to look for an alcoholic drink, she's going to need it for this conversation.

"Care, don't be like this. You'll find someone soon, who likes you for you" Elena says trying to soothe her friend.

"Wow" Bonnie says surprised Elena would go there.

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Caroline asks indigently.

"Just that the thing with Damon was to get to me and then you dated Matt who has never really gotten over me. I'm just saying-"

"Elena that was harsh" Bonnie says trying to physically get between the two girls.

"For your information, I have a man who loves me for me and isn't dating me for some freak fetish playout about a girl he was in love with 150 years ago. Also, while we are on the topic of advice, how about you stop being manipulative and pick one. If you cared, you would stop toying with both of them. I'd do it soon before someone else comes along who can give one of the two her whole heart. That girl will come around and they will pick her over you. You will loose both of them all because you can treat them decently enough to only love one!" Caroline yells.

"Yeah... You don't sound jealous at all"

"Girls, stop. This night was suppose to be about catching up with each other," Bonnie says

"So let's catch up. Who's the lucky guy, Caroline? Someone I know?" Elena asks in a bitchy tone Bonnie has never heard from her before.

"Elena" Bonnie warns.

"Actually, yeah. You do know him. Remember Klaus?"

"How exactly is that working out? He's in a coffin," Elena says like Caroline was slow.

"Yeah, about that…" Caroline says slowly, slightly regretting that this is how her two best friends were going to find out.

"What?! Please tell me Klaus, the guy we spent forever trying to kill is still in the coffin" Elena screams.

"Caroline what happened?" Bonnie asks in a more calm manner.

"I sort of broke him out. But don't worry he promised not to go after either of you" Caroline quickly tries to downplay what happened.

"And you believe him?" Elena asks.

"Well, yeah. I sort of gave him an ultimatum- you or me- and he picked me" Caroline tells them

"Are you insane? He's not going to hold up to that. He's tried to kill us all. He's already killed me once!" Elena says.

"I know, but things are different now. He's different"

"I don't believe you and now I have to go through my life knowing he's on the loose. Why would you free him?" Elena says freaking out.

"Because I love him!" Caroline yells.

"You really are crazy. How could you do that to me?" Elena yells back.

"Seriously? This isn't even about you! Besides it's not like you are saint Elena!"

"I highly doubt I've done anything like this" Elena says.

"No, you are just in love with the guy who's abused me, fed on me and has tried to kill me numerous of times. Get off you high horse Elena! You do stupid things too!"

"Get out!" Elena yells.

"Elena, let's just calm down"

"I said, GET OUT! I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to see you!" Elena yells as she goes to open the door for Caroline to leave.

"Hello girls" Kim says standing on the other side of the door with two more of Klaus' unsired hybrids.


	17. The Alpha

"Are you going to come willingly or do we have to burn down the house?" Kim asked.

"Are you insane? Because we aren't moving. There is no way we are leaving with you all" Caroline crosses her arms in front of her chest defiantly.

"What do you want anyways?" Bonnie asks. Kim just smirks as one of the hybrids starts dousing the porch in gasoline.

"Don't" Elena says, "I'll come willingly, just please don't set my family's house on fire" She steps past the boundary of the door and calmly lets the other hybrids grab her.

"Elena! What are you thinking?" Caroline shouts in protest.

"Let her go and leave or I'll turn all of your brains to mush" Bonnie threatens.

"Try it and I'll kill her" The hybrid holding Elena says.

"Over my dead body!" Caroline rushes out and snaps his neck. Elena runs back in to the house but Kim grabs Caroline.

"I'm sure that can be arranged, but we weren't here for the doppelganger. Now be a good girl and behave. I would really hate to have to bite you" Kim says. The first hybrid picks up the temporarily dead hybrid and they all vamp off leaving Elena and Bonnie Stoned shocked in the doorway.

"Call the Salvatore's. I'll call Tyler" Bonnie tells her.

* * *

"Elena!" Tyler yelled, running up to the doppelganger and Elijah.

"Tyler? Why are you here?" She says interrupting whatever Elijah was about to say.

"I know, Bonnie just called me. I'm headed over to save Caroline now. I just need you to do me a favor. You can't let Klaus know. Kim is trying to prove she is the Alpha by using Caroline. If I can get her to submit then it will be clear to everyone that I'm the Alpha. Just distract Klaus for a bit"

"Yeah, sure. I'm on it" Tyler nods and runs off to his care. "Still sure you want everyone to know I'm in town?" Katherine asks Elijah with an amused smirk on her face.

"Katarina" Elijah warns.

"You should probably call Klaus now. It's a wolf thing. He needs to handle it. I'll follow Tyler and text you her location" Elijah nods and Katherine took off after Tyler.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline asks Kim in the middle of screams from Kim breaking her bones.

"To show Tyler who's in charge. Plus I get the bonus of getting to Klaus since he's got a thing for you too. Speaking of which, your wreak of Klaus… Does Tyler know he was over last night?" Kim stabs a wooden stake through Caroline's stomach.

"Stop, please!" Caroline begs.

"No. In fact, if I were Tyler, I wouldn't bother to save you. You are a traitor, why should he give a damn about you now? But if that is his choice then that would make you truly useless…" Kim says in a thoughtful manner.

"Enough. Stop it, Kim" Tyler yells, finally showing up. "Caroline is on our team. She's with us"

"Oh, I highly doubt that. Do you know where she was last night? And with who?"

"It doesn't matter. Let her go"

"Oh it matters. So how about… No" Kim says as the others in the pack start to surround Tyler. Kim goes back to torturing Caroline.

"Easy up, Kim. Klaus wont like this" One of the other said. Two others move to grab Tyler and hold him back.

"Very good point… How much do you think he would care if I bit her?"

"Kim! Don't!" Tyler yells but it was too late. Everyone in the room was fixated on watching Kim bite hard into Caroline's right shoulder. Tyler uses the distraction to run up behind Kim and rip her off Caroline. Before Kim has a chance to react, Tyler's hand has a hold of her heart.

"Get back, or I'll rip her heart out right now!" Tyler yells to the rest of the group. "Kim put you all at risk today with this stunt. But I'm not going to hurt her, because I'm not Klaus. I don't torture and kill my own friends to get what I want. Now we broke the sire bond, but if you want to be free we have to work together. No one can step out of line. Now you are either with me, or you are against me. Submit, submit or you die" Kim slowly lowers to the ground.

"I'm sorry," She whispers, and then the others follow by sinking to their knees. Tyler looks around almost amazed that he was able to prove he was the Alpha.

Unfortunately, someone clapping interrupted the moment.

"Interesting speech, mate. Inspiring but I wouldn't quite call it Braveheart worthy" Klaus said stepping out from the shadows. "For the record through, I don't torture or kill my friends, only those who betray me or who wish me or my family harm. Here I am trying to bring about a great race. I traveled around the country and found each of you worthy to be turned into hybrids, worthy to be freed from the cursed pain of the turn and yet you betray me. Now, what was it I do with betrayers?" Klaus asks as he walks over to free

Caroline and then feed her his blood. She lays down on the floor to rest and regain her strength.

"Klaus" The same guy from earlier stood up, followed by others.

"I believe I asked a question"

"You kill them" He answers defeatedly.

"Do you think I should kill the lot of you?" Klaus asks interested in how they will attempt to get out of this.

"We were only trying to be free of you. We aren't slaves" Tyler speaks up for the group.

"Oh young Lockwood. It was a rash decision to turn you. I just wanted the Bennet witch to solve my problem. My sincerest apologies for over estimating your value"

"I'm serious Klaus. We are people. We don't deserve to be killed because we don't want to be treated as slaves"

"I agree" Klaus says calmly.

"You do?" Tyler says knowing there is a trap coming but can't see it.

"Yes. Other than Tyler, can someone give me an example of a time when I treated you less than the hybrid in you deserves? For each of you I have shown you how to master your vampire side. For each of you I have given room and board. I have housed, clothed and fed you like I would my own siblings and yet you all stand around behaving like I'm holding a whip in my hand. The most demanding things I have asked of you was your assistance in the recovery of my family. Since that has been resolved answer me, where exactly is my error in how I treated you?" Klaus asks looking around. None of the hybrids would answer, let alone look him in the eye.

"You sired us" Tyler accuses.

"A lovely side effect that I didn't know what going to happen. It's a fact out of my control, mate" Klaus starts to walk around the pack. "I'll make you all a deal. I wont take the unsiring thing as a move against me. If we are being frank about it, it held you all back from truly being great. So I'll over look it in exchange, each and every one of your submission" Klaus ends his speech standing in front of Tyler. The other members slowly lower to their knees, but Tyler doesn't.

"Why should we trust to anything you say?"

"Because for everything I have done for all of you, all I ever ask in return was loyalty. All of you are my pack. Just because I am an original does not negate the wolf in me that wants nothing more then happiness and greatness for all of us"

"You aren't my Alpha" Tyler spits. Klaus barely holds in the eye roll. He grabs Tyler by the throat and shoves Tyler to his knees. "Submit or die. It was a poetic ending to your speech but I won't be offering you those options. You can kneel before me, your alpha, or you can be thrown out to watch from the outskirts as I enjoy everything about life that you once loved. You can spend the rest of your life watching how a true Alpha leads the pack or you can bow down here and stay apart of the pack. But either way you will know that I am THE Alpha. Those are your options. Choose wisely" Tyler looks around at everyone else kneeling, then back a Klaus. He chooses wisely and stays kneeling when Klaus lets go of him.

"You win," He says quietly.

"Now since we have taken care of, let this be your only warning-" Klaus vamps over and relieves Kim of her head, "- no one hurts my family and lives. Caroline Forbes is my mine. Her, along with the rest of my family, touch them and you die" He picks Caroline up from the floor and they head home.

* * *

"Klaus?" Caroline asks from under the covers in Klaus' bed. She is showered and freshly clothed. Now she is taking part in her post torture ritual, yes it is sad she has one, to pretend the rest of the world doesn't exist for the next 12 hours. She will distract herself until she falls asleep then wake up again as Caroline Forbes, the unbroken.

"Yes, love?"

"When you said that I was yours… What does that mean?"

"It's a wolf thing. Get more comfortable with the idea of us, and then we will talk about it. There is no rush"

"Will you please tell me now? Like an overview? I'm sort of embarrassed that I don't know anything about your wolf side" Klaus moves to sit on the other side of the bed and lets her curl up against him.

"When a werewolf claims a mate, which I did when I told them you are mine, it means that you are now mine to care for. It's like a public vow. I'm telling them that if they come after you in any way they will have to deal with me. Also if you need anything, it's my responsibility to make sure you are taken care of-"

"I'm not helpless"

"It's also my honor to take care of you"

"I don't need anything" Klaus was gearing up to hear a rejection. "I already have a house. I get blood from the hospital. There isn't anything I need that I don't already have. I mean, I appreciate it, don't get me wrong, I really do. I just don't understand why you would go to the trouble to publicly declare it or whatever" But it never came. Caroline Forbes wasn't rejecting him. No, the love of his life had no idea how to simply let someone care for her. It broke his heart and gave him a purpose all in one snap.

"I did it because I care about you. I care about your wellbeing and your happiness. Caroline, I publicly declared it because my name strikes fear into people and it is no problem to me to make everyone aware of what hell they will bring upon themselves if they mess with you "

"So you told them I'm yours?"

"Yes, but it wasn't just words. You are mine and it would be a great honor if you would allow me to make sure you are happy with life"

"Klaus"

"Do you want to be mine?"

"Yes. But if I'm yours, you are mine too. Anyone who messes with you, has to deal with me too. I may not be a fierce 1000 year old hybrid who strikes fear into the eyes of commoners but I was Miss Mystic and a high school queen bee. I am a force to be reckoned with all on my own"

"Spoken like a true queen, my love. It's a reason why I fancy you" Klaus says with a smirk.

"As long as you know" She matches his smirk.

He pulls her towards him and she snuggles into his side. "Now about my wolf side… I turn into a grey wolf, with some blond spots. I will always be able to recognize you in my wolf form. It's a mate thing. Other than that I follow animal instincts, like a normal wolf, only I am stronger, faster, and smarter. Since I am a hybrid I don't have to turn but I still feel a pull on full moons. Since I am the original, I turn fast enough for it to happen mid-fight"

"Wow! Can I see some time?"

"Sure, love. But for now you need rest"

"Klaus?"

"Yes?"

"Will you do that dream thing? Like immediately?"

"Close your eyes. I'm here. I'll always protect you" She takes a deep breath and lets sleep take her.

* * *

"Where are we?" Caroline asks over the sound of the jazz band on the stage.

"We are at Gloria's. It's a bar in Chicago. I used to hangout here in the '20's. Actually, I met Stefan here"

" That's so weird to think how old you all are. Tell me what he was like?"

"A pompous ass, hated him the moment I laid eyes on him. It only got worse when he caught Rebekah's eye"

"I'm assuming things changed?"

"Yes. He was around so I got to know him. He's quite creative when he is in his ripper phase but much more pleasant over all when he is drinking human blood"

"I'll take your word for it. This is all very Gatsby. I love it"

"Oh, come on, sweetheart. To get into a place like this, you would have to give the secret code at the door. Jay Gatsby wishes he could get in here. Back in the 1920's the money was only half the game. The rest was all about who you knew"

"Let me guess, you were the guy to know?" Caroline asks with a smile.

"Of course. Gloria ran the place but my family and I backed her. Anyone who tried to mess with her dealt with us. She is a Bennet witch and a good friend of mine. Only our people were ever aloud in. It was our territory"

"Wow! Talk about being the all powerful Alpha!" She says with a teasing grin.

"Actually, this decade was probably me at my tamest"

"Really? Why is that?"

"Kol and Rebekah were having their fun. I just sat back and enjoyed life with them"

"Some how I don't believe you were that tame" She says playfully narrowing her eyes.

"It was Prohibition, love. Tame is a relevant term. Kol had his hand dirty with the Mafia. Rebekah was wooing the Ripper. Make no mistake, I had my fun. But I was tame in relevant to those two"

"I think I would have loved it in the 20's"

"I agree. Everything had just the right amount of sin that made you want more. How about a dance and I'll prove it to you?" He rose from the booth and offered her his hand.

"I don't know. What are they dancing" She looked around nervously.

"It's the American tango, darling. I know you know how"


	18. Ties That Bind Us

**July 2015 Update/Rewrite**

* * *

Caroline woke up to a kiss on her forehead. "Sorry to wake you love, but I have to run"

"Oh, where are you going?"

"I owe Katherine a favor for her fast thinking last night. I also need to let the pack know that they are not getting away free and clear for their actions. Two birds with one stone, I'm letting the pack know that they are to help and serve Petrova today. She gets minions for the next 24 hours and they get to see what true servitude is"

"That's pretty genius. What does she need them for?"

"Her and Elijah are moving in together. The house is ready so the pack will be painting and moving furniture for her all day"

"Oh that's beautiful. Does she know what happened?"

"Yes. She promised Rebekah to be extra difficult. Though she isn't allowed to physically harm anyone, I think having to take orders from her is enough a punishment for them to not want to do it again"

"That sounds very... merciful"

"Only Kim laid a hand on you, she is now dead. The rest just stood around, so the punishment will fit the crime"

"Thank you. I don't think I could handle knowing that you were physically punishing them because of me"

"If I were, it would be because of their actions. You are only responsible for your own. Reactions should still be held accountable by the person doing the reaction, not by the one who started it. I stand by that idea. It's why I didn't get mad at you for playing the blonde distraction, it was my choice to let you get to me. It was Kol's choice to mess with the teacher and his girl. We each are only responsible for only what we do. If I physically punished them, it would be because of what they did"

"That's very... kingly of you"

"I've had practice, love"

"Will I see you later?"

"Sure. Do you want to come back here? I think Elijah wanted a family dinner or something"

"Yeah. That sounds nice" Klaus kisses her and leaves to answer the bedroom door.

"Rise and shine lovebirds. We need to leave for school soon" Rebekah calls out.

"Ugh, I know... but it's so early and this bed is so comfy" Caroline complained earning a chuckle from both originals.

"I know, but you'll want to be at school to witness this drama"

"What drama?"

"Katherine is enrolling at school"

"No! Seriously? Wait, how is that going to work with the doppelganger thing?"

"She's going to claim to be the long lost twin. She told me the spiel earlier, very lifetime movie worthy"

"Oh, Elena is going to be sooo mad!"

"Are you?"

"Depends, why is Katherine doing it?"

"Umm... it was kind of my idea. We got to talking, we are sort of friends at the moment and she was complaining about being stuck at home bored with the boys so I told her to come with us"

"So nothing malicious?"

"Right"

"Then I think it's awesome" Caroline smiled.

* * *

At school

"Care, Damon called a group meeting" Bonnie whispered to Caroline as both girls made their way to the parking lot.

"What's going on?" Caroline asks looking around at Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, and Bonnie.

"Katherine is back" Elena tells her. Both girls stand awkwardly on opposite sides of the group. Words from last night still ring in the air.

"and..." Caroline starts out still not getting what the problem is.

"And we need to figure out what she is up to" Damon says.

"Why do we think she is up to something?" Caroline asks looking at Stefan who shrugs. He didn't know what to think about his former love. She is always up to something but she seemed honest when he talked with the Mikaelson's last.

"Because it's Katherine. She's evil" Damon explains slowly.

"Did she do something to make you think that she is up to something?" Caroline asks.

"No, but-" Elena starts

"Did she do something recently to make you think she is out to get you?" Caroline asks.

"No, but-" Elena tries to start again.

"Then why-" Caroline says only to be cut off by Damon.

"Because Katherine doesn't get to win. She doesn't get to be happy"

"Why? Because you decided that? You want us all to get involved because you refuse to let the girl you were in love with over 150 years ago be happy?"

"Uh, yeah. The evil vampire slut is up to something and we are going to stop her" Damon tells her.

"Caroline, this is Katherine we are talking about. She doesn't get to come in and terrorize our lives and get away with it" Elena says agreeing with Damon.

"But she's not, Elena. People change" Caroline tells her.

"I don't care if she changed. She already made herself the enemy and we are going to stop her" Elena says.

"Whatever. Then leave me out of it. I'm having none of these stupid plans that somehow always require me to put my life on the line. I'm done" She starts walking off.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you in bed with her too?" Damon calls after her.

"Excuse me?" Caroline turns around and crosses her arms indignantly.

"You heard me. Did Klaus already get bored or did you fall for another evil smirk, again?"

"Screw you" Caroline yells before walking off.

Tyler follows her.

He grabs Caroline by the arm, "Caroline, can I talk to you?"

She shakes him off before replying with a tight smile. "Now is really not a good time"

"Please?"

"Make it quick. What's up?"

"You and Klaus?"

"Tyler don't start" Caroline starts to walk away again

"No. Listen to me. We broke up because you wanted time. I was fine with that, but now you are back and with him. What the hell are you doing with him?"

"We broke up because you couldn't put me first-"

"And he can?" Tyler asks raising his voice

"He already has!" Caroline answers attempting to keep her voice low.

"Whatever. That's bullshit and you know it"

"Tyler, stop. One, you are making a scene," She says looking around at all of the people staring at her. "Two, I don't care. Okay? I don't care that Elena doesn't approve. I don't care what anyone has to say about his past. I don't care that Damon views me liking Klaus as a betrayal. I don't care that you are pissed about it. He treats me like I deserve, like I matter, like I'm worth caring about. So go on, give me some lecture on my choice of men because I don't care what anyone thinks when it comes to him because I love him and he loves me. For the first time in my life a guy who claims to love is putting me first! So you can bet your sorry ass that I'm with him"

"Damn right" A voice says behind them.

"Elena?"

"You really need to learn how to tell us apart"

"Katherine" She gives him a sly smile.

"What is going on here?" Rebekah asks walking up behind Katherine, with Kol next to her.

"The mutt, here, was just learning what it feels like to loose the best damn thing that ever happened to him," Katherine explains winning a smile from Caroline.

"Leave him alone" Elena calls, leading the Mystic Falls superhero gang in to the hallway.

"Yes, because I take orders from a lesser version of me" Katherine says with an eye roll.

"Why are you all even here?" Bonnie asks.

"Just enjoying the pitfalls of the 21st century educational system. How about you darling?" Kol asks giving the witch his most charming smile.

The bell interrupts any further conflict.

"Oh, time for history class. I wonder how long the new teacher will last. Coming Stefan?" Rebekah calls holding out her hand. Stefan rolls his eyes and walks her way with out taking her offered hand.

Katherine wraps her arm around Caroline's shoulders, "Come on, little one. We need to help Kol master the 'sitting in one spot for the next 45 minutes while a teacher lectures' thing"

"Why the bloody hell would they require us to just sit there while some guy talks about something I know more about then he does?" Kol asks clearly annoyed with the whole concept of school, earning laughs from the girls.

"How about, if you behave for the rest of the day we will go out tonight for some good teenaged style fun" Rebekah offers.

"Define you offer" Kol say in a professional, serious manner.

"No sassing the teacher, stick out the whole class, feign interest and do the work. Then tonight we will go out clubbing"

"Will brothers' obsessions #1 and #2 be joining us?"

"I'm in, I could do with a little fun" Caroline offers.

"Sure. You are all showing up for our dinner first, though!"

"Of course, wouldn't want to upset Elijah" Kol says rolling his eyes. "But, yes. Deal" He offers his hand and Rebekah shakes it.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Andromeda Blackwood. I will be your new History teacher," The woman looked not a day older than 28 but held herself like someone who had seen the world. She had beautiful African curls and piercing green eyes. "If someone will tell me where the previous teacher left off, we can get started"

"We stopped at the turn of the 20th century" a girl in the back offered.

"Oh good, I get to catch up on what I missed" Kol whispers to Rebekah in the desk in front of him.

"Well if you weren't such an bugger about everything, you wouldn't have been shoved in a coffin so often"

"I'm sorry, are we interrupting you two?" The teacher asks.

"Our apologies ma'am. We were just discussing how we look forward to learning about how the teddy bear was invented" Kol replies with a smile.

"Let's keep the talking to in between classes, yes?"

"Yes" Both siblings' agree. After that, there was no more incidents and class ended peacefully.

"Wait, Bonnie girl!"

"What do you want Kol?" Bonnie asks giving him a death glare.

"Easy darling, I'm trying to do you a favor"

"Who says I want a favor from you?"

"You want this favor. I'm doing it for free. Be polite for 10 minutes, then you can go back to staring" He says with a wink then starts walking towards the front of the classroom.

"You never told me what you want" Bonnie calls after him. Both come to a stop at the teacher's desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Blackwood. Do you have a moment?" Kol asks with his most innocent smile.

"For Kol Mikaelson?" She laughs, "Of course sugar. What do you need?" Bonnie looks between the two with confusion.

"I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Bonnie Bennet, Shelia's granddaughter"

"My stars!" The teacher gets up and wraps an unsuspecting Bonnie in a hug.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Oh, you poor thing. Shelia was my niece. Did she pass before she was able to teach you?"

"I learned some before… but I have Emily's grimoire so I've been teaching myself…"

"No. That won't do at all. Come by afterschool, if anyone asks it's for tutoring… which I guess it is" She says with a laugh.

"Um. Thanks Mrs-"

"Call me Rome, all my friends do," She says with a wink to Kol. Bonnie looks between the two of them again even more confused.

"Well I'll see you around, doll"

* * *

**A/N: I know according to the show Kol was daggered most of the 20th century but for the sake of story telling he was daggered and undaggered throughout the century. Meaning he is messing a handful of years from every decade and all of the 21st century until he was finally undaggered in the show. **


	19. Night on the Town

**July 2015 Update/ Rewrite**

* * *

"Wow, your house is beautiful!" Caroline says as she admires the rod iron stairway.

"I know! Who knew the furry little vampires could take direction so well" Katherine tells her as she enters the room with a bottle of red wine. Klaus gives her a look to which she replies, "You knew, that's why you're the alpha and all that. Thanks for the man power, by the way" She pours the wine into a tumbler then empties 3 blood bags into it before shaking it up.

"Yes, brother. We really did appreciate the help," Elijah says bringing in glasses for Katherine to pour. "So what is the latest going on with everyone?"

"Is this your way of asking what we are up to? If so, I've been behaving, I have witnesses" Kol tells him looking very much like a teenager talking to a cop. The rest of the group migrates to the couches as Katherine brings them each a blood/wine cocktail.

"No. Elijah thinks that we should all be on the same page in case we can be of help to each other," Katherine explains.

"I like this. A family that schemes together, stays together" Kol says with a laugh

"Alright, in the name of being a help to another. Elena and her group of half brain twits think that Katherine is back with some master plan to screw them all over. They are looking for a way to screw you over first" Rebekah tells Katherine.

"Of course they are. The one time I'm actually not up to something" She says with an eye roll.

"A, you could hear that? B, did they kept talking after I left?" Caroline asks.

"A, Original, of course I heard it. B, they made a plan to keep tabs on you and Katherine. Sorry sweets, but when you defended Katherine- they named you an enemy"

"You defended me?" Katherine asked letting her uncharted emotions of being defended seep through.

"Of course I did. You aren't doing anything wrong. You know what is the most depressing thing about that? Two of them have known me before I learned how to walk. When Bonnie told me she was a witch, I believed her. Not because I believed that there were witches but because Bonnie was my bestfriend. If she said she was a witch, then as far as I cared, she was a witch. All it took was her word and I was on board. Now roles are reversed and they couldn't even for a second consider my opinion in things" She pauses, slightly embarrassed when she realizes she's been rambling,"But anyways, the decade dance is coming up, then prom is towards the end of the year but it pretty much takes all year to plan. That, cheer, and a couple minor committee needs are all that's on my plate" Caroline ends her rant with a shrug. The butler comes in to let the family know that dinner is served.

"Ohh, cheerleading, can I join?" Katherine says with a smirk as the group moves to the dining room to eat.

"Oh that would be so much fun!" Rebekah squeals.

"At what point did this family become over run by the women? How did I miss it? I swear if the world isn't paying attention the women will turn it in to a dictatorship" Kol says to Klaus as Klaus pulls out the chair for Caroline causing her to slightly blush at his old world manners.

"We would only have to in order to fix what the boys messed up" Rebekah tells Kol.

"Children" Elijah breaks up the warzone.

"When we got in to town, they told you about a witch problem. Did anything come of that?" Klaus asks getting the group back on track.

"No. But I was sort of kicked off the island before I got the whole debriefing" Caroline tells them.

"I wouldn't worry to much on that. If it's a witch thing then it's a Bonnie thing and I don't think she hates us as much as the rest of the group" Kol supplies.

"What makes you think that?"

"Our new history teacher, and Bonnie's new mentor is an old friend" Rebekah says.

"Who?" Elijah asks.

"Do you all remember Rome from the '30's?" Kol asks the group.

"Beautiful green eyes with a temper?" Klaus questions.

"That's the one. The Bennet line is doing their 'no one left behind' thing" Kol says.

"Smart girl. I've missed her, it will be nice to have her around" Rebekah says.

"Who is she?" Caroline asks.

"After the stock-market crash the humans became desperate resulting in what is known as the golden age of organized crime. The money troubles affected the supernatural as well. Covens turned to gangs, vampires became unruly, werewolves went underground. It was a dangerous time to be powerful…" Klaus starts.

"The Bennet line has always been a strong one. Rome was stolen from her home by a group of vampires to be sold to the highest bidding coven" Elijah says.

"Kol, the great defender of witches, had a problem with that" Rebekah jokes.

"Are you saying that woman was around in the 1930's?"

"Yes, love, we are. She is a very talented witch," Klaus tells Caroline.

"What did you do?" Caroline asks Kol in a childlike curiosity.

"Kicked the door in and killed all of the vampires," Kol says with a shrug.

"Oh but you have to tell her Rome's reaction!" Rebekah says cheerfully.

"She told me that she owes me a debt but not her life. She told me that if I thought she was trading one devil for a prettier one, that I could go to hell" The group laughed at the memory.

"What happened after? I mean she's now our history teacher so some how she got out of there. Did you end up helping her?" Caroline questioned.

"Oh, Kol helped her alright. Once he was able to prove that he knew her grandmother she agreed to travel with us. Kol was able to teach her how to improve and control her magic"

"Wait, you know magic?" Caroline asks Kol.

"Yes, but that is a story for another time. I do believe these lovely ladies owe me a night out"

* * *

"What are you wearing?" Rebekah yells from the bathroom.

"Just a cute little black dress. What about you?" Caroline answers from the vanity where Katherine is doing Caroline's make up.

"Mine is gold and Roo's is red," Katherine tells her.

"That nickname stays within this family!" Rebekah calls.

"Roo! Katherine needs one" Caroline says with a smile

"Please not Cat, Kat, or any variation of 'kitty-cat'" Katherine dead pans.

"Fine, then we will go off of the other half. Rine… Rane... Wren..."

"What about rain? Like a storm, Katherine can be calming like rain drops or lethal like a hurricane" Caroline says.

"If I'm Rain, then you're Bambi" Katherine tells her with a wink.

"Bambi… why?" Rebekah questions coming out of the bathroom with perfect hair.

"Innocent doe eyes, loves everyone, forever young…"

"I approve" Rebekah chirps. Caroline rolls her eyes but smiles at the two and leaves to do her hair.

"What about me, darlings? Do I get a nickname," Kol asks from the door.

All three girls look at him for a moment before saying in unison, "Kolabear"

"Now get out" Rebekah throws a shoe at him.

"Fine! I can tell when I'm not wanted" He leaves slamming the door behind him.

"We need music," Caroline tells the group. Katherine starts playing music from her phone.

_…..I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back.  
Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that.  
Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
and if I have to fall then it won't be in your line…..._

The girls sing to the tune as they continue to help each other get ready. "Red or black heels?" Rebekah asks.

"Black" Caroline and Katherine answer.

"I have the perfect necklace to go with that dress" Katherine tells Rebekah as she starts going through her jewelry.

"So where are we going tonight?" Caroline asks Katherine.

"A 'hole in the wall' club downtown. It doesn't look like much on the outside but inside is awesome. It's basically a bar, a lounge and a dance area. You'll love it"

* * *

"What do you mean you've never done a body shot?" Katherine yells over the music, clearly mad at the older Mikaelson for his lack of drinking experience.

"Who knew Petrova was a nice drunk?" Caroline jokes.

"It's only because she gets to tell Kol what to do since he missed most of the latest century" Rebekah tells him as her and Caroline do another shot.

"What the bloody hell is a body shot?" Kol yells back.

"Pick a girl" Katherine instructs.

"Is this a trick?" Kol asks.

Caroline huffs and gets down from the barstool to talk to the ditzy blonde at the end of the bar. They come back together laughing like old friends.

"This is the guy I was telling you about. He just got back from Africa, he was spent his whole life saving children and now he doesn't know how to do a body shot" Caroline explains.

"Oh my gosh! All for the children!" The girl says horrified. "Okay, Mr. Bartender! Get us a round of Tequila and a bowl of limes" She turns to Kol, "It took the last guy I taught a couple tries to get it right so don't worry" Katherine and Rebekah roll there eyes at the airhead girl.

"It would be a favor to society if this girl doesn't survive the night" Katherine murmurs to Rebekah who laughs.

"We aren't killing her!" Caroline tells the two.

"Yes, queen Mikaelson" Katherine says with an eye roll. After a glare for Caroline, "Oh, lighten up Bambi. I promise we are behaving-ish. Now bottoms up!" She hands the girl a shot glass causing a smile from the baby vampire. Both girls throw it back and go back to teaching Kol the funs of life.

"The order is salt, shot, lime" Rebekah tells Kol as the girl licks her own wrist and pours salt on it.

"You lick the salt, take the shot then suck the lime" Katherine explains more as Caroline give the line to the girl for her to put it in her mouth.

"Alright then"

"And, go!" Kol licks the girls wrist, takes the shot and then practically eats the girl's face. The girls cheer like this was some break through accomplishment which inspires the bartender to give them a round 'on the house'"

* * *

On the way home…

"Oh that was so much fun! We need to do this more often!" Caroline says from the back seat. Kol is driving since alcohol effects him the least

"I agree!" Rebekah says next to Caroline.

"Yes. A girls night, plus Kol," Katherine jokes.

"Ladies, I'm honored-" Kol starts only to be interrupted by a quickly sobering Katherine.

"Do you hear that?" Katherine asks turning down the radio.

"Hear what?" Caroline asks, everyone stops moving to listen. A faint ticking sound can be heard causing Kol to jump into action.

"Out of the car. Now" He grabs Katherine and jumps out of the driver side as Rebekah pull Caroline out of the passenger side. Everyone hits the ground with just enough time to brace themselves as the car explodes.

"Well, shit" Kol says from the ground as the group watch wood chips fall from around the car. The smell of vervain reeks in the air.

"Everyone head back, now! We don't know who's out here" Rebekah yells pulling Caroline with her as they all take off full speed back to the Mikaelson Mansion.

* * *

As soon as the group is through the door, Klaus has Caroline in is arms. "Are you hurt?"

"No. Just spooked. Do we have any idea who did that?" Caroline asks the group.

"Deadmen, that's who" Katherine dead pans from under Elijah's arms.

"Kol and I will go back and look for clues. The rest of you stay here" Klaus tells the group.

"You girl also might want to change into your ass kicking clothes. If we figure out who, they are dying tonight" Kol tells them in a serious voice, lacking all his normal humor. The brothers vamp off and the girls head up stairs to get out of their dresses and throw their hair up in pony tails.

The doorbell rings bringing all the attention back down stairs.

"How can I help you, Miss Gilbert?"

"Where the hell are they?" Elena says storming past him.

"Who are looking for?" Elijah asks in mild amusement.

"You" Elena says in a vicious tone to Katherine who is now standing on the stairs with Caroline and Rebekah. Elijah immediately looses his amusement.

"Yes, lesser me?" Katherine asks.

"Can't you just leave us alone? We want nothing to do with you! Stefan and Damon are so over you. This is getting pathetic"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Rebekah asks taking a step in front of Katherine.

"Seriously, Elena. Katherine has been with us all night. We were attacked just about 10 minutes ago. She hasn't attacked anyone" Caroline says confused.

"Whatever. You may have them all convinced but I know the truth Katherine"

"And what is that?"

"You are a psychopathic monster! I can't believe you would have us attacked and then stand there like you are some innocent victim"

"Yes, because my entire life revolves around you. I'm back in town, it must have something to do with Elena Gilbert, the golden child, are her two puppy dog sidekicks. I didn't have you attacked. I didn't attack you. I have more important things to care about then what happened to you. So you'll want to leave now before, I don't know, I eat you" Katherine snarks.

"Unless, it has something to do with what happened with you all earlier. Elena, do you mind explaining what you are talking about?" Elijah diplomatically asks.

"I was with Stefan and Damon. The breaks stopped working once we got on to the Wickery Bridge. The car became uncontrollable and we had to jump out before the car went off the bridge," Elena says.

"Car issues. Interesting"

"Because Katherine did it" Elena says convinced.

"Elena. If you aren't going to listen to anything we say then you should leave" Elijah says opening the door for her. "If you don't mind sending the Salvatore brothers over here to talk, that would be appreciated" Elena just huffs and leaves.

* * *

_War council..._

"I don't like this. If they were attacked too then this was a group of people with a plan" Rebekah says.

"Yes. A coven" Kol says returning with Klaus.

"It was spelled to explode. This is the work of a coven that hates vampires" Klaus tells the group.

"Bonnie said that it was a coven that attack Elena earlier this week. Do you think it's the same?" Stefan asks looking at each of the originals.

"I do, but it doesn't make any since" Kol says. "Why go after you and us? Why send a message with out a message?"

"I still think it was one of you" Damon says looking from Katherine to all of the originals ending at Caroline.

"Really? Then would the car bombing be retaliation? Would you like to see what happens when we think you have mess with our family?" Rebekah asks, shutting him up.

"So what do we do?" Bonnie asks.

"We create a safe haven," Rome tells her. "We spell this house, the boarding house, and your house so no one who wishes evil on the residents may enter"

"Then we work backwards," Caroline tells the group.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks her.

"To all the schemers in the room. Two parties were attacked. Why?" Caroline says

"A distraction" Katherine pipes up.

"Yes" Klaus says agreeing with her, "We didn't attack each other but the others were immediately blamed. Here we are bickering about it. It's a distraction, but for what?"

"Alright, if we weren't fighting right now, what would we be paying attention to?" Stefan asks.

"Family and friends," Elena supplies.

"Surrounding area" Katherine answers.

"Everyone in this room" Damon says giving everyone a look.

"How delicious Rome looks in that dress" Kol says with a wink.

"What's going on in town," Caroline says

"I don't know" Stefan says.

"Besides family, tomorrow's wardrobe" Rebekah says.

"What is going on in the witch community," Bonnie says with Rome nodding next to her.

"Family and the remaining hybrids" Klaus says.

"Alaric" Elijah says with all eyes snapping to him.


	20. A Storm is Coming

"Call the witch watching him and check in," Klaus orders easily slipping into the alpha role. Elijah excuses himself to make the calls. "Present witches, how fast can you get the security spells up?"

"You want the usual?" Rome asks.

"I want the strongest level and I want it now" Klaus tells her.

"That will require blood from everyone in the family" Rome says.

"Plus you and Caroline… and Bonnie if she wants a safe place," Kol buts in.

"She does" Rome answers before Bonnie can refuse. "I'll get started right away"

_She drags Bonnie into a side room._

"Why are we helping them? They are going against witches, shouldn't we be siding with the witches?"

"Not everything is so black and white, sugar," Rome tells the young witch. "First off, you always side with family-"

"The originals aren't your family. Witches are your family. I'm your family," Bonnie protests.

"You are my family dear, but so are they. Beyond me owing my life to them, they have become my family. I have known them for over 70 years Bonnie. In that time they have saved me, laughed with me, cried with me, helped me defeat my enemies, traveled the world, and showed me what it's like to be loved. They practically took me in off the streets and treated me as one of their own. I trust them. I love them. What more is family then a group of people you are willing to move heaven and raise hell for?" Rome asks.

"But they are so-"

"Intimidating? I promise if you get to know them, you'd like them too," Rome says with a smile. "Now for what Klaus asks of us, we are creating a boarder around the house so that enemies wont be able to see the house. Next we creating a doorway spell, like on a human home. This spell requires blood of the residence. It won't allow entrance to anyone who wishes the residence harm. You and I will both be giving blood so we have somewhere safe to stay"

"This is big, isn't it? This coven of witches, Klaus is really freaking out about it"

"I think he is freaking out for the fact that this is the first time in a thousand years Klaus let his heart be stolen and the one who stole it wont survive a plain wooden stake, like his siblings. For the first time in a thousand years, the great Niklaus Mikaelson has a weakness"

"Caroline? Is she in danger because of him?"

"Has she ever been hurt before him?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then not because of him. He has enemies, yes, but he is a vampire-wolf hybrid. He will always protect her"

"Do you think they really truly love each other?"

"More than either of them will ever be aware"

* * *

"The witch isn't answering" Elijah informs the group, "I have someone on their way to check it out but for the mean time we should behave as though Alaric is out"

"What do we care? It's not like he can do anything without the stake" Damon points out.

"Well, nothing to us" Kol counters, "The rest of you should be worried".

"That, and he clearly has help of this unknown coven" Rome warns everyone as she enters the room. "Since we don't know which coven, we don't know how much juice they are working with. It could be child's play, or we could be looking at a coven with the ideas of grandeur"

"So what do we do?" Caroline asks the group.

"We start with a good defense. How are the spells going?" Klaus says.

"We have the house hidden, the residence cloaked, and a block on counter magic. All I need is a vial of blood from everyone who wishes for a safe haven" Rome tells the group as Bonnie starts passing out empty vials.

"What will this do?" Caroline asks.

"It won't let in any one who wishes harm on someone whose blood I have collected and used. It counts everything from negative passing thoughts, to planned murder" Rome tells the young vampire.

"That's intense" Caroline says, shocked at the level that the witches are working at.

"Klaus asked for the best. No enemy of the family's will be stepping foot on this property" Caroline could see the sliver of bloodlust enter in to the older witch's eyes.

"I'm not doing this" Elena says when Bonnie tries to hand her the vial.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questions.

"I mean I don't trust them" Elena points in Kol and Rebekah's direction, "and I'm not volunteering to make myself a prisoner in the same area as him" She points to Klaus. "So I'm not doing this. Let's get out of here" She says looking between the Salvatore's.

Damon gets up with her but Stefan stays seated. "I'm actually staying. I don't think we should take this threat lightly, so I'm in" He says handing his filled vial back to Bonnie.

"I always knew you were the smart one" Katherine tells him with a smirk.

"Stefan" Elena tries to summon him.

"Whatever, it's his funeral" Damon tells her as he pulls her out of the room.

"Now, for everyone else, the guest bedrooms are on the east wing, second floor. It's been a late night. Let's let the witches finish their thing and get some sleep" Klaus instructs.  
The witches, with the vials of blood, head back to the study to finish the spell. Everyone, excluding Rebekah and Stefan, heads towards the bedrooms.

"I'm glad you stayed" Rebekah tells him with a small smile.

"I am too" Stefan tells her, matching her smile.

* * *

In Klaus' room…

"Knock, knock" Caroline says from the open doorway.

"What can I do for you, love?" Klaus questions looking up from his sketchbook.

"I was wondering, and you can say no, if I could stay in here, with you, tonight?" Caroline asks, hating the uneasiness in her voice.

"Of course, if you'll agree to a date tomorrow?" Klaus says with a smile.

"A date?" Caroline questions as she slides under the covers.

"A date. I think it's about time I took you on a proper 'first date'. Don't you think?" He asks with a smirk, sliding in next to her. He wastes no time pulling her into his arms as they both drift off to sleep.

* * *

Across the hall…

"What do you think?" Katherine asks as she enters the bedroom from the bathroom.

"I think this is when you are prettiest," Elijah tells her.

"Why, Lord Mikaelson, I bet you tell all the ladies that" Katherine with a playful smile. Elijah reaches out and pulls her on to the bed with him, earning a squeal from Katherine.

"There is only on Katerina Patrova, therefore there is only one lady I bother wooing" He says as a matter of factly.

"Well, that's not exactly true, is it?" She says, her tone loosing some of the playfulness.

"Considering I have met all three doppelgangers, I can honestly say that there is only one of you. No one, in my thousand years has captivated me quite like you have. Even when you were human, you were magnificent. As a vampire, you have superseded that. Make no mistake. There is only you" He tells her honestly.

"Oh, sweetie. I know there is only me, because I know just how to make you forget about every woman who ever came before me" She says with a borderline evil chuckle as she starts kiss his neck.

* * *

With the witches…

"Do me a favor? The next spell you do, sound proof the bedrooms" Kol says with a shutter as he tries to distract himself from his supernatural hearing.

"What, aren't you used to it by now? It's been 500 years" Rome points out to him.

"500 years of what?" Bonnie asks.

"He's been helping Katherine and Elijah sneak around so Klaus doesn't catch them" Rome tells the young girl.

"You've been going behind Klaus' back for 500 years?" Bonnie is equal parts amazed at the sibling loyalty and astonished at his guts to go behind his sibling's back.

"I wouldn't say that I go out of my way, but it does help to have Elijah owe you some favors. Also, I'm half convinced that Nik knew" Kol says with a shrug. It was family dynamic. He knew it seemed odd from the outside, but this is how they functioned.

"Why do you think he knew? Wouldn't he have killed Katherine and daggered Elijah for the betrayal?" Bonnie asks.

"You'll learn, nothing is ever simple with this family," Rome says in amusement.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie says.

"Think about it, do you really think Katherine escaped him for all these centuries, or do you think he wasn't searching that hard for her?" Rome says.

"I think he knew and didn't react because it was trying to save face, letting his brother be happy without having to back down to do it" Kol says.

* * *

10 miles outside the Virginia boarder…

"You will follow my orders, all of them, and only my orders" The older man says, compelling the vampire.

"This better work" Says the witch

"Are you doubting my ability to kill them when it was the whole reason I was made?" The man points out.  
"I don't care about why you were made. I care that the witch is able to kill them. Once she does, and their bloodlines die, then my coven will be able to return to the quarter where they belong"

"It will work. The Original's will die. I will kill them. All I need is the stake"

"She will get it for you" The witch assures him.

"How is it that you doubt me, but not that she can get her hands on the stake. In case you didn't know, Elijah had it last. Meaning under not only lock and key, but also the eyes of the originals. What makes you so sure that she can get to it?"

"Because it's connected to her. Just like she tied your life to the doppelgänger, she tied her life to the indestructible stake. She has a connection to it, and through that connection she can summon it. It doesn't matter how secure it is, with magic she can bring it to her"


	21. Cunning Love

**July 2015 Rewrite/Update**

"No, Roo! You make your hands into claws"

"If this is what was considered dancing at the time, it makes me glad I was left in a coffin. Really. It's traumatizing" Rebekah complains.

"It's not depressing, it fun" Caroline says, lacking the appropriate level of enthusiasm to make the statement believable.

"I'll show you fun, darling" Kol says grabbing Caroline by the waist and swings her around.

"See! He gets it! There was a level of skill that used to be required to dance with a lady. The lindy hop, Charleston, it was like a type of flirtying all in it's self"

"If a man couldn't dance, well, you knew he would be a bore at other things" Kol says with a wink.

"I want to learn!" Bonnie pipes up.

"Sure thing, doll" Kol spins Caroline out of his arms and then pulls Bonnie in.

"Alright, I've got time before I meet Elena for lunch. So, Mr. Moves, show us how it's done" Caroline says with a challenge.

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me. I felt awful with how things were left the other night" Elena says as soon as Caroline sits down.

"Yeah. Me too! You're my bestfriend Elena. You have been since before we could talk. I hate that boys are getting between us"

"I know. It's a ridiculous thing to fight about. Let's just move on and keep boys in the 'not-to-talk-about' pile"

"Deal. So, what's been new with you?" Caroline asks in a friendly tone.

"Nothing really. I mean Jeremy is still readjusting from Denver and the aftermath of the Bonnie thing, so he has me a little worried. I wish she would just forgive him and they could move on and hurry up and get back together. We all know it's going to happen" Elena says with an eye roll.

"Really? I don't see Bonnie forgiving Jeremy for cheating on her…"

"Yeah, but it's Jeremy. He's been through so much. He made a mistake and he knows it. They just need to talk it out. She will yell and he will say 'I'm sorry' too many times and then everything will be back to normal. I miss them not being together"

"Yeah… What are you wearing to the 80's dance?"

"I don't know yet. Why did you choose the 80's anyways?"

"Oh, I didn't Rebekah did"

"You let her choose?"

"Yeah. She has good ideas"

"Caroline. I hope you can see that I'm only saying this because you're my bestfriend and I don't want anything to happen to you-"

"Elena, please don't start"

"You're acting different. They're changing you. That family is toxic and they are dragging you down with them, Caroline. Stefan told me stories. Klaus isn't a good guy"

"You said we weren't going to talk about boys"

"And we aren't. I just can't loose you, too"

"You'll only loose me if you turn your back on me. I'm not going anywhere, Elena" Neither girl speaks. They just stare at each other until Elena breaks the silence speaking very quietly.

"I don't like him, Care"

Caroline gets up and leaves, but not before dropping a parting line, "He treats me better than Damon did"

* * *

Caroline heads over to the Mikaelson Manor for a quick pick-me-up drink, but fines the house quiet. She sits at the wet bar in the study alone, thinking over the last few weeks.

Caroline POV

Klaus Mikaelson. Ugh, why are things never easy in my life? He's done horrible things in the past, but when he looks at me it's like he's laying eyes on an angel. He sees me as someone worthy to be loved. He's not looking at Elena, or for a one-night thing. He sees me. He wants me. How can someone like him be real? People around the world fear him. He's the original hybrid. Yet I fall asleep with his arms wrapped around me, and dreams he creates solely for me so I don't have nightmares. It's like he gives me a piece of himself that no one else even knows about. He is a dream come true. But my friends wont give him a chance. _Elena_ wont give him a chance. She's been my constant. She was there for me when my parents split. She was by my side all through school and the drama that came with that. Then her parent's died and vampires came to town. Now she's some one different. Now I'm in love with someone she hates. How do you choose between those? How can I even fathom picking one over the other? I can't even imagine my life with one of them…

"Caroline?" I look up to see Elijah walk in.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I in your way?" I hope I'm not interrupting his daily scotch. He looks like a guy who would have a daily glass.

"No. No, you are fine. I don't mean to pry, but you looked like you were struggling with a thought. I was wondering if I could offer my assistance"

"Sure. I would like that" I motion to the bar stool next to me and he sits. He gives me a small smile and that was all the encouragement I needed to jump into my rant.

"...and I love him, but she's been like a sister to me. I refuse to give him up and I refuse to loose her. But I feel like if I make a step towards one, it's a step away from the other. I don't know what to do" I end, borderline on the break of tears. I can handle conflict and drama but the thought of someone I love walking away from me is enough to shatter my world.

"My opinion, granted it took about 600 years to learn it, is that you can't be upset or even feel bad about making decisions that upset others. You are responsible solely for your own happiness, not theirs. I don't know the background of your and Elena's friendship but I don't think you should count people as your friend if they can guiltlessly ask for your unhappiness just for the sake of their normalcy. Which is exactly what Elena sounds like she is asking of you"

"What do you mean, her normalcy?"

"Again, this is based off of what you have told me. It sounds like she doesn't want you with Klaus because she doesn't want Klaus in her life"

"So what should I do?"

"As long as you aren't harming anyone, you choose what would make you the happiest. Loving Klaus is not in anyway hurting Elena. Just like loving Katherine had no effect on my brother. I always stood by him, as I know you will always be there if she needs you. You are allowed to be happy, Caroline. I consider us lucky that you find it here in our family" He puts a comforting hand on my shoulder then gets up to leave.

Maybe he's on to something, there is no harm in loving Klaus.

"Caroline!" Rebekah says running into the room. "Why didn't you tell me you have a date with my brother later today?"

"Because I knew you would go all fangirl shipping on me!"

"Of course I would! To use your own words, you and Klaus are epic! Come on, I'm helping you get ready. How much time do we have?"

"Like two hours? He said he would pick me up from my place around 5"

"Fantastic. Let's grab you a dress, and I'll do your hair and make up at your place!" She grabs my hand and pulls me to her room. I sit myself on the bed and watch her go through her closet.

"Roo, I have the perfect dress at my place it's pink with-"

"No! I saw this dress the other day when I was shopping and it's the perfect 'first-date' dress for you!" She pulls out a little blue number that is fitted around the waste and covered in black lace. It ends in a flare with tassels. In short, it's beautiful but without a doubt, 20's inspired.

"I LOVE it!" I tell her honestly, jumping from the bed to grab it.

"Of course you do, I picked it out. Now let's go. I won't let you ruin my master piece because we ran out of time"

* * *

"All done! Just in time too. I hear Klaus pulling up" I hear a knock at the door and share a look with Rebekah. "Go have fun" She give me nudge and I get up to answer the door.

"You look beautiful, my love" He gives me a kiss on the hand.

"Thanks, it's all your sister's work" I say with a smile.

"Beautiful art requires a perfect starting point. He says as he kisses my hand. He then offers me his arm and we are off on our date.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise" He says with a smile, one that wasn't lacking that sparkle in his eye that told me he was up to something.

"Give me a hint, at least?" I have a love/hate relationship with surprises.

"I'll do you one better. Casablanca, Mr. and Mrs. Smith, or Midnight in Paris?"

"Casablanca. Hands down. Why?" I ask. He just smiles and pulls into the movie theater parking lot. "Are they showing all three?"

"Yes" He says with a shrug and an attempt at an innocent smile. "I like to have options"

* * *

"Did you like the movie?" He asks as we leave the theater.

"Yes! It's one of my favorite!" He smiles

"Good. It's one of mine as well. Bogart was actually a good friend of mine"

"Seriously?" I grab his arm for him to look at me.

"Yes. In fact, the chess game he was playing in the movie was against me. We were playing via mailed letters. I would write him and include my move as the signature and he would in return do the same. He was a worthy opponent but that was by far the longest chess game I ever played. By the time I won it was well after the movie finished filming"

"That is crazy! I love the secret's of Hollywood! So where are we off to now?" I ask as we get back to the car.

He pretends to think for a moment, "How about dinner?"

"Dinner sounds lovely"

"Oh, are we eating at the grill?" I ask as I look around, but something seems off.

"Correct" He says with a smile, he's got something planned.

"But no one is here, is it closed?"

"For everyone else, yes"

"Did you get them to close it?"

"Yes but I promise no compulsion or any other means you are unfavorable to were used tonight"

"So dinner…"

"Will be cooked and staffed by well paid employees"

We head inside to see the whole place decorated like something from the 1920's.

"It's beautiful, Klaus. It's like out of our dream" I tell him.

"I'm glad you like it. Only the best for my girl" He says to me as he leads us to the center of the room with the one table in the whole place.

As soon as we sit down, a waiter brings us out a bottle of Champaign and a glass of red wine, which after a drink I discover is laced with blood. It's oddly delicious.

We sit and talk about our favorite movies and books, our up coming plans. We discuss places he's been and that I want to see. We chat long into the night about fluffy topics, nothing supernatural or drama filled. It was nice, loving even, to just smile like we aren't on the break of war. This man never fails to know what I need.

"How about a dance?" He asks standing up. Waiters come and remove the food.

I look around the big empty space, "Just me and you?"

"And our family" He says in an off handed manor.

Family? "What-"

Someone wraps the hands around my eyes, "Surprise, Bambi!" I hear Katherine on my left and feel someone, who I'm guessing is Rebekah, kiss my right cheek.

"What's going on?" I ask Klaus as I look around seeing Katherine and Elijah, Rebekah and Stefan, Rome and I guy I don't know, Bonnie and… KOL?

"What's a proper first date without dancing?" Klaus smiles and takes my hand. "Now, I have it on good authority that you know at least a little bit of swing"

He spins me around and I laugh out loud as the pieces fall into place.

"You planned this! The dance lessons, the dress!"

"That's my girl. You catch on quick"

The music starts playing and we all start dancing. I have to say, best date ever!

(That Man, by Caro Emerald, if you are looking for the soundtrack of this moment)


	22. The Calm

They make it home in the early hours of the morning.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the night. It had been perfect. He had made it perfect, all for her.

He gave her the romantic comedy date, a movie and a dinner. He filled it with intimate talks and laughs. He showed her a side of him that no one else gets to see. He let down his walls and went out of his way to make the whole night perfect, for her. He even set up a minor party with all their close friends. _All for her._

As soon as they are back in his bedroom, she has him against the door attacking his lips like they were her favorite flavor of ambrosia.

"In a hurry, love?"

"I want you. I want you, _now" _She punctuated the statement by ripping his shirt down the middle.

"And here I was ready to romance you, to woo you" He moves them so now she is between him and a wall."I had plans to slowly memorize every inch of you with my mouth" He pulls the straps of her dress off her shoulder and starts to kiss the newly uncovered skin, "I wanted to steadily learn what makes you moan, what makes you whimper, what makes you scream" He slips his hands behind her to unzip her dress slowly. "I want to worship you like a goddess"

"Romance is nice, but tonight I want _you" _Caroline tells him as she pushes him backwards towards the bed.

"Caroline" He growls out her name before kissing her possessively.

"Klaus, today was amazing. I don't think anyone has ever even attempted to get close to the lengths for me tonight". She kisses him again, this time with more passion and want.

His legs hit the side of the bed. She pushes him onto it and follows to straddle him.

He slides his hands up the sides of her legs and grabs hold of her hips. "There isn't a thing I wouldn't do to make you happy". He moves her hips to grind down on him, giving them both a taste of the friction they're craving.

"You make me happy Klaus. All of this is, everything you have done for me, is a dream come true".

He flips her underneath him. "I love you, Caroline"

She goes to unbutton her pants, "Make me yours, Niklaus Mikaelson" and he did. Repeatedly.

* * *

"Why are you up at this God forsaken hour?" Klaus asks trying to pull Caroline back into the bed.

"The '80's dance is today. I have to go set up decorations and make we have everything we need. I need to double check the song list because I don't trust the sketchy D.J." Caroline tells him as she wiggles out of his grasp.

"Bloody hell" Klaus murmurs as he tries to get comfortable in the bed again.

Caroline leans over and gives him a kiss, "I'll see you at the dance later. I'm getting ready with the girls, but Kol promised me he would make sure you and him and Elijah make it there on time".

Klaus pulls her back on to the bed to give her a real kiss 'good morning', "Now go remind everyone who's queen. I'll see you later today". He lets her go with a light swat on the butt to which she responds by hitting him with a pillow before darting out of the room.

"It's the '80's people. Think cheesy romance comedy. The starts are suppose to trickle down. The balloons are suppose to be scattered on the floor!" Caroline politely informs the group of volunteers helping out.

"Well, I certainly got here at the right time" Rebekah chirps from behind her.

"Finally! Someone who gets my 'vision!'" Caroline says throwing her hands in the air.

"Good luck with that high bar" Bonnie whispers to Rebekah.

"I'll be fine with it. We've talked so much about this dance, she practically drew me a picture of what she wanted. If you can figure out how to keep the others distracted, C and I can vamp this together in no time-"

"Leaving us plenty of time to get ready. Savior! I swear" Caroline says finishing Rebekah's thought.

"Sure. We still need to set up the entry way anyways. I'll gather them all there while y'all work in here. Hey, have either of you seen Elena?"

"Nope" Both of the blondes reply. Leaving Bonnie to just shrug her shoulders and heard the normal folk out into the hallway.

"So, what's your inspiration for the dance?" Rebekah ask as they zip around the gym putting up decorations.

"Debbie Harry. A black Andy Warhol shirt with skinny jeans and teased hair. What about you?"

"Madonna. I making up for a whole missed movement in one night. Red lips, black dress, a whole lot of pearls"

"Oh! That's going to be cute! Any idea what the others are going as?" Caroline asks as she's putting the finishing touches on the hanging glow in the dark stars.

"Yeah. Katherine is going as Axel Rose. Not surprising, like that girl would pass up an opportunity to wear leather. But get this, Bonnie is going as Dirty Dancing, and guess who her date is?" Rebekah asks with contagious enthusiasm.

"Who?!"

"KOL!"

"No!"

"Seriously! He's going to dress the part and everything!" Rebekah tells her.

"Oh! Some one needs to get a picture of that!"

"Speaking of which. What is Klaus wear?"

"I went easy on him. Ramones. Leather jacket and jeans with a vintage band shirt"

"Nice. He'll appreciate that"

"I figured. Since we are done here, want to grab Bonnie and start getting ready?" Caroline asks.

The gym doors swing open with a bang, in walking Damon, followed by a running Bonnie, "Not so fast, blondie. Elena's in trouble. We need your help. And you," he turns to Rebekah, "blondie 2.0 are going to help also, since it's your brother's fault"

"I don't care who's fault it is. You, little boy, don't tell me what to do-"

"What's going on Damon?" Caroline asks, interrupting their spat.

To which Damon rolls his eyes and acts like it actually pains him to include her in the requesting of help, "The witches have Elena. They are holding her down by the Falls".

"Why?" Rebekah asks.

"They want something from Klaus" Damon says like it should have been obvious.

"What do they want?" Bonnie ask.

"Some Athame. Whatever that is" Damon tells the group. "Personally I don't care, I'm just letting you know incase Stefan finds a reason to prevent me from killing them all". He turns to leave.

"Wait. We are coming with you. I want to know why a coven that keeps attacking us needs a specific ritual knife from Klaus" Bonnie says calling after him.

"This smells fishy" Rebekah says after Bonnie left.

"What part exactly"

"Why Elena? Why not you? We haven't made it a secret that Klaus favors you over the Doppelgänger, so why go after her? And she knew there are threats in the area. How did they get to her? I don't know what is going on, but I've got a feeling it's fail play"

"What do we do about it?" Caroline asks.

"Watch our backs"

* * *

"My brother got here first, so I'm going to let him attempt to do this his way. If you are currently enjoying your life, I suggest you go along with him" Damon tells the three witches surround Elena.

"We just want what is rightfully ours" The first witch tells the group.

"The Athame used to belong to our coven. It plays a role in our ancestral magic" The second one says.

"Well, it did before the Originals stole it" The third one mutters while glaring at Klaus.

"In our defense" Kol began, "We did think we killed everyone in your coven before taking the knife. If everyone is dead, the knife looses it's power"

"Clearly you didn't kill everyone" The second one points out.

"And now we would like our knife back" The first one says, looking at everyone present, which was surprisingly everyone in the group.

"I don't see why we shouldn't give them the knife" Elijah says under his breath to Klaus.

"I agree. I swear we killed everyone. And why not ask? I'm not known to be merciful but you are, brother. Rebekah is just, and Kol has a soft spot for witches. Why get everyone involved? Why drag us out here for something that could have been handled with a phone call?" Klaus pounders.

Rebekah, annoyed at how much time this whole event has eaten up, grabs the knife from Klaus and flings it in front of the witches. "There is your bloody knife. Now let the girl go and leave before we decide to finish off the rest of your coven".

The witches proved to have at least some semblance of self preservation by taking the knife, breaking the circle of salt (allowing Damon to get to Elena) and taking off towards their hidden car.

The group silently watches as the car takes off down the road. Damon feeds Elena his blood to heal whatever injuries she got when the witches kidnapped her and the rest turn back to head home.

"That was weird" Stefan says to the group.

"They took pretty drastic measures to get back a ritual tool that doesn't work anymore, only to practically run away at the end" Kol notes.

"Whatever. The doppelgänger is safe, once more. The whole thing is over. I would like to go get ready for the dance tonight. Yes?" Rebekah asks looking around receiving unenthusiastic nods of agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, across town at the Mikealson Manor:

"I just got the text, all the siblings are there. How did you know it would work?" The young witch asked.

"Because I know my children. They stand together is false loyalty"

"Right. Now it's our turn but the house is heavily guarded by magic. Are you sure this will work, Ester?"

"Fear not, young one. It will work. Tonight is the full moon. We already have the doppelgänger's blood. All we need now is the stake and the victim, then I will finally have peace. She will right my wrongs"

"How can you trust her to do that? They are mated. We don't know how that will play into things, but I would bet money it would take a strong forced to force her to go against him"

"Just watch and you'll see. It's in her nature to help. Even if she knows it will change a thousand years of history, she wont be able to stand idle and watch innocence suffer. Her own need to help will be a stronger force than anything we could conjure".

"What if she refuses to go along with the spell?"

"She wont have a choice. I already know it works. Sanguis enim sanguis. Venite ad"

Both witches stand on the across the street facing the house. They watch as a metal chunk shoots out of the chimney towards them. The younger witch flenches and steps backwards, while the older witch nearly holds out her hands for the object to fall.

Once it's safely in her grasp, the younger witch steps forward with curiosity, for it's not everyday one gets to lay eyes on the only thing that can kill and original.


	23. Witchery Afoot

**Trigger Warning: loose reference to rape.**

_Caroline's flashbacks_

* * *

"C'mon people, look alive. Evil's a brewin' while we are at a Decade Dance. What's new?" Damon says grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her out to the dance floor.

"I never did like it when he talked" Katherine commented only to be answered by a chorus of "Amen" from Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah.

"Darling, let show them how it's done" Kol says leading Bonnie to dance. Elijah and Katherine followed, along with Stefan and Rebekah.

"Love, you have done wonders" Klaus whispers as he pulls her arm to twirl her.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Rebekah did help" Caroline says with a teasing grin, "But the place does look amazing"

At that Klaus laughs, "Have you put in any more thought about what you wanted to do after graduation?"

"A little bit, you once told me about a world full of beauty, culture, and art. I want to see it. I want you to show it to me"

"It would be my pleasure" He purrs in her ear, unable to suppress the smile she gave him.

* * *

Caroline POV  
_An hour later…_

"Caroline! Come with me to the restroom" Elena yells over the music before grabbing my arm without waiting for an answer.

"What?" Wait, aren't we not speaking to each other?

"Just come with me!" She tells me, still dragging me. Maybe she wants to talk it out. I mean we both said something we didn't mean…

"Fine. Let's make it quick" I say relenting and actually catching up to her brisk walk.

"I will. I just wanted to talk" She says once we are inside the ladies room.

"About what?" Is this going to be an apology? An Elena Gilbert first…

She hesitates, "Something weird is going on".

"How so?" So not where I thought this was going to go… Why tell me?

"I don't know how to explain it. I'm having lapses in my memory-

_My muscles protest as I drag myself out of bed. It's 5:30 a.m.. Usually I'm rushing around getting ready for school, but not this morning. No. This morning my neck burns like I slept on it weird. This morning my shoulder blade stings from a cut I don't remember getting. This morning I am tired, I'm sluggish. I feel absolutely drained. What happened last night?_

Like black holes that I can't remember-

_"Caroline! You never called me back last night!" Bonnie tells me in that annoyingly annoyed tone she uses.  
__"Sorry. I was doing homework, must have fallen asleep" I sheepishly tell her.  
__"Uh… Okay." She gives me a weird look. "So, what did you and Damon end up doing after you left Elena's?"  
__"We…" What did we do? We left Elena's. He was mad, but he was sweet… We went to my place, I remember my pillows… But he was mad.  
Why was he mad? What did I do… That must have bothered me all night… I woke up sore._

Then sometimes I find myself doing things that I wouldn't normally do-

_I just need to get out. I just need to get him away from me. He BIT me. I don't care how good looking you are, that's creepy. I just need to make it to the door. But his cold hands wrap around my shoulders stopping me. He effortlessly tosses me back on to the bed.  
"Get away from me!" I throw the closest thing to me in a last ditch effort. A pillow. A freaking pillow. "No…" I beg any deity lessoning, please don't let him hurt me.  
__"This could have gone a completely different way" He huffs, like my behavior is inconveniencing him. Asshole.  
__His attention turns towards the pillow. With a slight smirk he brings it to his face and even I could hear his deep breath. Then the veins start darkening under his eyes, and his smirk grows.  
__He starts to crawl up from the foot of the bed. I'm frozen in fear, like unwilling prey. His blue eyes slowly turn black, "You, my new plaything, will want what I do to you"  
__My voice sound eerily monotoned, "I want what you do to me"  
__And what will I do to you?" He taunts.  
__"I don't-"  
__"Whatever I damn well please"_

"That sounds like compulsion, Elena. Is Damon compelling you?"

"What? No. Damon wouldn't do that" to her.

"Elena. I'm really worried. If Damon isn't compelling you then why aren't you talking to him about this?"

"Because he'll freakout and go all over protective on me. I just need to…" She stops talking and just stares at me.

"Need to what? You're really starting to freak me out"

"I don't know why I did this. I just…" She pauses, "needed to. I needed to get you alone"

"Why?" Suddenly I have a very bad feeling.

"Because someone important wants to have a word with you" says a voice behind me. I turn around to face Ric.

The all too familiar pain from a neck snapping hits, and the world fades to black.

* * *

Klaus' POV

My, surprisingly interesting, conversation with Elijah and Katherine was cut short by the return of the latest doppelgänger sans Caroline.

"Where is she?" I demand walking up to her.

"Klaus I- She- I-" The girl stammers.

"It's a simple question. You left with her, you return without her, what happened?"

"I don't know, I can't remember. She was there-" Seconds to ripping out her tongue just to make me feel better, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Alpha, The vamp hunter has her. James is following them" Ryan tells me. I like to think of it as a testament of how well like my women is by how quickly everyone gathered around to wait for my next order. Everyone from the hybrids to our motley family. "I've got James' phone on GPS, we are ready to follow them when you are"  
With a nod, we all follow behind Ryan.

There's not a God nor savior that can help the poor fool who laid a hand on my mate.

* * *

Caroline POV.

Neck hurts, probably from being snapped. There is a burning pain on my wrist, probably vervain ropes. Minor headache, lack of fresh blood. I can feel that my daylight ring is still on my finger. Other than that, I'm fine. Yay me, being held captive… again.

I slowly open my eyes to look around, it seems to be an abandoned warehouse. I'm inside a large salt circle with a woman sitting in a chair facing me. It's hard to see outside of the circle, but Alaric is standing guard behind the woman and there are three other girls, probably witches, spaced out around the circle.

"What do you want with me?" My voice sounds horse.

"Forgive me for the extent at which I had to go. I needed a moment alone with you. My name is Esther, I am Niklaus' mother"

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to talk, sweet girl"

"Whatever this is. I wont help you. I wont let you get to him. I won't let you hurt him. I'd rather die"

"Careful what you say, you just might" She deadpans. Out of fear I start to fidget with the ropes. bad idea, the ropes just gain new skin to burn.

"Please. Just let me go" I say weakly. I don't want this. Not again, please. Not again.

"A thousand years ago, I made a terrible mistake in my grief" She begins, completely ignoring me. "I had just lost a son. The wolves had torn him to pieces. As a mother, a bit of your soul dies along side each of your children. He, Henrik, was the second child for me to loose. As I watched his funeral pyre burn, I promised myself that I would loose no more. It was that night that I turned to dark magic. It was that night that I crossed my own conscience and opened a spell book that I swore I would never open. That night my husband and I turned our sweet innocent children into monsters"

"Nice story. But what does it have to do with me?"

"I want you to help me change it" She says a matter-of-factly.

Before I could tell her to shove her ideas where the sun don't shine and to not pass go, I hear doors crash open from somewhere behind me.

"Oh good, you all have decided to join us" Esther says, motioning to her people to not attack.

"Mother dearest" I hear Kol address her. Klaus doesn't bother with formalities, instead runs right into the circle's unseen barrier. He continues to slam it to it, body and fists.

"Don't waste your time, Niklaus. The salts on the floor won't let any of my children through"

"What is it that you want, mother?" Elijah asks.

"I was about to get to that, my son, before I was interrupted. Caroline, you are going to help me change history. You will stop me from tapping in to the dark magic and creating vampires-"

"Are you insane? I'm not going to help you! Do you hear yourself? You want to use dark magic, because there is no way time travel is not dark magic, to send me- where? -a thousand years before everything I know as life was even invented? Do you really think I AM, ME, the best option for this? You're crazy" Have I mentioned I ramble when I'm nervous? When I'm scared I loose all filters from my brain to my mouth? Which leaves us with me screaming at ancient powerful witches, like my boyfriends mother…

"Calm yourself, girl. You will do as I tell you" She threatens.

"I wont do it. You can't make me help you with this insane idea" I say shaking my head, I'm on the verge of loosing it.

"You will, or you'll die" She tells me. She pulls out the white oak stake and dips it in a dark red liquid, "this is a simple, yet effective venom. You wont die from the stake, instead the poison will leak into your heart and sink into your blood stream. It 48 hours you will be dead. But don't worry child, I'll have the cure. All I need from you is to find me and let me read you. I'll be able to change the course of history from there"

"I wont find you"

"Then you will die, painfully" She tells me as she raises the stake aiming for my heart.

_The next 4 seconds will be the most important of my life._

Esther starts to swing her arms downwards towards me. Katherine, being able to enter the circle since she isn't a Mikealson, tackles Esther. The tackle send the stake out of the circle towards Elijah. Elijah grabs the stake. Kol and Rebekah rush Alaric. I look up just to meet Klaus' eyes just as the pain in my head becomes too much.

The world fades to black, Klaus' forest green eyes are the last thing I see.


	24. Not a Storm, but a Tornado

**A/N: **I hope y'all don't mind the multiple new chapters, my muses are running the show.  
Please review! Things are getting a little complicated, so please let me know if I need to clarify/re-word something!

* * *

Third Person POV

"Keep the witches alive!" Bonnie yells out, causing Elijah and Klaus to freeze, both with a witch in their grasp.

"Give me a good reason as to why" Klaus tells her.

"Because if they know what spell was used, I can easily reverse it. Plus, I think there is more going on than just this" Apparently, that was enough reason. Both men merely knocked their witches out and dropped them to the floor.

"This is getting ridiculous. Remind me, why haven't we gotten rid of this guy already?" Kol asks the the group.

"Because killing him means killing Elena, and we aren't going to do that" Stefan tells him.

"Speaking of Elena, where is she?" Rebekah asks.

"Damon's driving her home. They are going to figure out what is going on with her" Stefan answers again.

"Let's look them up and figure out how to get the girls back" Elijah orders the group.

"Where's the third one?" Kol asks looking around

"What do you mean?" Bonnie questions.

"There were three witches. Now I only count two" Kol points out.

* * *

_20 miles outside of Mystic Falls..._

"We have to move everything forward" the frantic girl yells into the phone. Her eyes darting back in forth along the stretch of road in front of her.

"Why? What's going on?" The girl on the other side of the line asks.

"It was bad. So bad. Things didn't go as planned. There were more than just the siblings that showed up. A girl jumped in the circle and that caused the spell to activate prematurely. Then all hell broke loose" The girl in the car spits out, nearly hyperventilating.

"What are you talking about? What about the others?"

"Dead, If not, they are going to wish they were"

"Delphine, I trust you. I really do, but please tell me what is going on!"

"Ana, I promise to tell you everything. I just need you to bare with me. We- I, had a plan, but that has all gone to shit. I have the knife, we can still do the ritual. Get the power and take back our city"

"Are you sure this is still worth it? We have lost a lot of people already? I mean what's the worst thing if we start over in a new city?"

"New Orleans was our home! The Quarter Moon Coven had no right to throw us out. We have been there as long as they have. Just because our magic isn't ancestral, doesn't mean we are weaker"

"But they did win.."

"It's not over"

"The last coven that had this knife were the Daughters of Aradia. They were powerful and smart. When they learned that the Originals were coming for them, they each bound their magic to the knife. We agreed to help Esther in exchange for the knife and the unbinding ritual. We won't need ancestral magic, we will be powerful without it"

* * *

_Back in Mystic Falls, outside the school dance…_

"Elijah, Klaus, along with my date, are meeting Rome at the house to interrogate the witches" Kol tells Rebekah, who for the past few minutes has just been standing still staring at nothing.

"How is it that Elena freaking Gilbert always gets away unscathed? She baited Caroline. She is the reason we are in this mess. If it weren't for her we would all be enjoying the school dance"

"I really hate it when you make me be the rational one. They wanted Caroline-"

"But without Elena's help, without her being able to get close to Caroline without us being suspicious, they would have had to face all of us to get to Caroline. I don't care how powerful they are, they couldn't best two Bennet witches, a pack of hybrids, three Originals and the Original hybrid. It just wouldn't happen. Therefore it's Elena's fault that our enemy's plan worked and because of that, we lost not only Caroline but Katherine as well. Now you and I have to go home and watch both of our brothers fall apart without there loves. Elijah and Katherine had 500 years, Nik said that Caroline was his mate," at Kol's confused look, she clarifies, "It's some wolf thing. I didn't ask because it sounded like something I didn't really want to know"

Kol laughs, "What if I told you it could be different this time?"

"What do you mean? I can't kill her, Stefan would hate me" She asked looking like a combination of a child on christmas morning and someone watching a train wreck about to happen.

"He'd only hate you if it's permeant"

"What are you saying, Kol?"

"I'm saying, everyone's favor doppelgänger has Damon's blood in her system from this morning's festivities. It'd be a real shame if his car were to, I don't know… go off the bridge with her in it" He says with a smirk. She's gone before he even finished talking.

* * *

_At the Mikaelson's…_

"What do we know so far?" Klaus asks as Bonnie and Rome come up the stairs from the cellar, where the witches were being held.

"The girls were sent back in time" Rome starts, "Good news, Katherine jumped in before Caroline was poisoned. Bad news, Esther went with them. Good news, since she is already there in the original timeline, the Esther with the plan is nothing more than a stream of consciousness that can only effect the original Esther. Bad news, if old Esther gets a read on either of our girls, she'll also absorb her new consciousness, thus knowing she can't do the spell- which changes the timeline"

"How do we get them back?" Elijah asks.

"That's more good news and bad news," Rome pauses, but at Klaus' glare Bonnie jumps in, "We need the full moons to match up"

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to that? We don't even know how to communicate with them, much less find out what moon phase they are in" Klaus says, throwing the closest table to the wall.

"Should we be worried about them changing the past?" Stefan asks the group.

"They wouldn't dare" Klaus grumbles.

"But this is Caroline we are talking about" Stefan says, getting up to start pacing, "She wanted so badly to save her dad even after he tortured her. She spends her free time volunteering at animal shelters. I'm positive it's impossible for her not to help when someone is in need. It's her nature, down to the core, to do what's best for those around her. I mean she even forgave Damon for what he did, because Elena loves him-" Klaus grabs him by the throat and slams him against the wall.

"Every step Elena has made lately has been against Caroline. How many more do you think she has to take before Caroline turns her back on Elena? What do you think will happen when she does? I know he is your brother, Stefan, but I wont forgive what he has done to her. Every time I see her twitch when he talks, every time I see her shutter when someone uses compulsion, every nightmare of the past she has, makes me want his death to last just a tad bit longer. It is in your best interest to not bring him up in my presence. Especially when my sole reason for not being murderous is missing"

"Don't worry brother, I've got you covered on that front" Kol says walking in the front door, looking utterly pleased with himself.

"What do you mean?" Stefan croaks out, thus reminding Klaus to let go.

"I mean I have Damon covered. Elena also, in fact" Kol tells them.

"Good. Since we clearly aren't getting them back tonight, and Caroline would hate for me to kill someone because of her absence. I'm leaving to spend the full moon with my pack. I expect there to be progress by the morning" Klaus says before vamping off.

"What did you do?" Bonnie asks, a little timid.

"Nothing that shouldn't have been done" Kol tells her.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Bonnie asks, a little more strongly.

"She was spelled, wasn't she?" Rome asks, looking from Kol nod to Bonnie's confusion.

"Spelled with what?" Bonnie asks.

"How long have Elena and Caroline been friends?" Rome asks Bonnie.

"Since before they could talk"

"And we think a girl would betray that kind of friendship just out of the blue?"

"They were fighting… But no. That wouldn't make since. Both of them are fiercely loyal" Bonnie tells them.

"Kol thinks-"

"Knows" Kol corrected.

"Kol knows that when the witches kidnapped her earlier today, it was to spell her to do their bidding. They needed to get Caroline alone without any of our concern"

"How do we break it?" Bonnie asks.

"Death" Kol replies nonchalantly.

"What!?" Bonnie screams. "You did not kill her!"

"Correct, Bekah did. But fear not, little witch, she'll be up and kicking in a few hours"

"Oh, my gosh, You turned her…" Bonnie says horrified


	25. Have You Seen My Ruby Red Slippers?

**A/N: **Third and final chapter I am uploading today. Enjoy!  
Feel free to leave me a comment about any weirdness/confusion, I'm happy to reword/clarify anything!

* * *

Past.

Pain. Mine-numbing pain. That's all I could focus on as I started to wake. I was starving! "Ouch" I mumble out.

"You alright?" a male's voice asks me. I slowly open my eyes. The sun is directly behind the guy giving him an almost halo like look.

"Are you and angel?" Hunger. That's my only excuse for asking such a dumb question.

He laughs, "No where even close. My name is Kol and you, darling, still haven't answered my question"

"Bambi?" I can hear Katherine yelling for me.

"Over here!" She vamps over only to stop in her tracks when she sees Kol.

"Tatia?" He asks.

"Who?" I ask.

"Kol" Katherine doesn't ask, then turns to me, "You alright? You aren't looking so good"

"Thanks for that. Yeah I'm just starving. I'll find a bunny or something later"

"Why? Just eat Kol" Katherine so helpfully suggests.

"Uh. No. I'm not going to eat Kol"

"Does Kol get a say?" Kol asks looking between us.

"Sure. How would you like to know a secret that no one else is aloud to know?"

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, Bambi" Katherine tells me.

"Depends," Kol says, "How big is this secret?"

"Life changing. Literally"

"Yeah, I want to know"

"All it will cost you in return is; one, you can't tell anyone else, and two, let my friend her bite you"

"Will it kill me?"

"We, especially her, wont kill you. You have my word"

"Deal" He says, thrusting his wrist in my direction. I try my hardest to not let the bite hurt him. "What are you?" He asks in awe.

"We are vampires, from the future" Katherine tells him

* * *

Present.

"You turned her…" Bonnie says horrified.

"Yes, but she's not-" Kol pauses to stare at his wrist, "Nevermind about that, I think I just solved one of our issues" Kol tells the group.

"We are so coming back to the topic of you and Rebekah turning Elena!" Bonnie tells him.

"What did you figure out?" Rome asks Kol, not really caring about the latest doppelgänger's predicament.

"They are rewriting history. Everything they did in real time there, is like a memory resurfacing for us" Kol says in amazement, still staring at his wrist.

"You aren't making any since"

"I mean they are in the woods. Caroline just bit me. I remember walking those woods, I originally went to spy on Elijah, but instead I ran into Caroline and Katherine. We can watch over them, more importantly, we can tell Klaus that Caroline is fine," He pauses for a beat, then shrugs his shoulders, "relatively fine."

"She bit you? What does 'relatively fine' even mean?" Bonnie asks indignantly.

"Yes. I let her. Relatively because she is a weird baby vampire that even when she is starving, she doesn't vamp out"

"She used to. It was weird" Bonnie tells him.

* * *

Past.

"That's a funny joke, Tatia. I would have thought you had better things to do then try to pull one over on me" Kol tells Katherine.

"I'm not Tatia. If you call me that one more time, I wont be responsible for what happens next"

"We can prove it to you" Caroline buts in.

"How?" Kol asks. Instead of replying Caroline pulls him farther into the forest, with Katherine following. They all duck behind a large bush.

"Just wait," Caroline tells Kol. All of their attention was quickly drawn to the laughing couple quickly approaching.

"What a little bitch" Kathrine mumbles.

"Kat! We are in the past. We can't be mad at things that happened before we were born"

"Oh don't give me that look and how about we reevaluate that statement once you see her with Klaus" Katherine tells her.

Even Caroline was caught off guard by the growl that came from her. "Whatever. We need a plan"

"I have a plan"

"Feel like sharing with the class?"

"You two are serious. You're really from the future" Kol more states than asks.

"Yeah. Elijah and I end up together and Nik is her's" Katherine tells them.

"Alright. What do you want from me?"

"An ally. An evil witch sent us back here to change the past. We don't want the past changed. We also don't know anything about this time period or anyone outside of your family" Katherine explains.

"Okay. So what exactly do you need?"

"A witch"

"My mother-"

"NO" Caroline exclaims jumping into the conversation. All three quickly duck down when the couple looks their direction. With a quick glance at Katherine, she whispers, "No. I can't see Nik yet. I need to be mentally prepared for him to look me in the eye and not know who I am" Caroline tells him.

With an eye roll, Kol replies, "Fine. There is another witch in the village that can help. Her name is Ayana" At that Caroline and Katherine share a look, both already knowing who this witch is.

* * *

Present.

"I have to say, it sucks why you're here, but I'm damn glad you are" James tells Klaus.

Nodding in agreement, "My mother sent my mate a thousand years in the past so that none of us can do what we are about to do. I don't think I've ever heard of a better reason to shift and run"

"Amen" a choir of the other wolves yell out. He's their alpha, if he wants to run, they sure as hell are going to run with him.

* * *

A gasp of air startles Damon, who immediately rushes to the girl's side, "what happened?" She asks.

"Rebekah and Kol. They tried to get me to run over the bridge. The car went over, but I got us out in time" Damon tells her.

"Then what happened? Why do you sound like someone died?"

"Because you did. We got out of the car, but they were waiting for us. Rebekah grabbed you and snapped your neck, Elena"

"But-"

"You had my blood"

"Oh, god" She starts to cry.

* * *

Past.

"Excuse me, Miss? Can you help us?" Katherine asks sweetly.

"Sure, Tatia. Who is your friend?" Ayana asks.

"This is Carolina. May we speak in private? We seem to have found ourselves in a very unusual situation that requires the assistance of a wise woman"

To that, the witch gives both girls a studious look, "Yes. Follow me".

* * *

Present.

"So, time is moving quicker there?" Rome asks.

"Yeah, but without a clock I can't tell you how quickly" Kol says.

"We can compare it" Bonnie offers, "Let us know when the sun goes down and rises. That should give us enough information"

"Good. Good. We can use the computer to do the math of when the full moons will match up"  
"How do you know they will?" Kol asks skeptically.

"It has too. It would be required for a spell like that to keep the balance" Rome explains, Kol nods seeing the logic.

* * *

Past.

"Come in. Would either one of you like some tea?" The older woman asks.

"Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble" Caroline says, smiling sweetly.

"Here you go, child" She hands Caroline a cup, "Now what is going on"

"I'm not Tatia" Katherine says, jumping head first into the issue as only Katherine can, "My name is Katarina Petrova, and we are from the future".

Caroline holds out her hand offering for the witch to read her.

"What are you?" The witch asks.

"From the future" Caroline tells her, confused.

"No. What _are_ you?"  
"Oh, we are vampires"

"Oh, Esther, what did you do?" Ayana asks, mostly to herself.

"What she will do" Katherine corrects, "Which is where you come in"

"Why are you bringing me into your business"

"Because we are talking about preventing more than a thousand years worth of change" Katherine says, "You are a witch, you need to up hold the balance. I doubt letting that change happen is a good thing"

"I don't trust you" The witch tells them.

"You don't have too. We just need to get home without messing anything up"


	26. Tempting Fate

Past.

"I don't trust you" The witch tells the duo.

"You don't have too. We just need to get home without messing anything up" Caroline pleas.

The witch hesitates for a minute, then drops Caroline's hand. "I can make do with that" Ayana says, jumping into what needs to be done, "Now, in the name of not changing the future I need to put a few spells on both of you"

"Why? What goes in to these spells?" Katherine asks skeptically.

"Just a couple of herbs, maybe some wine, and a chant. Harmless, I promise" She chuckles at the doppelgänger's untrusting nature.

"What kind of spells?" Caroline asks.

"The first is for her, a glamor spell. I'm going to make the village people think you look more like your blonde friend. If any one asks, you are sisters. I am teaching you my ways as a healer. Don't answer any details. You are the daughters of a friend of mine back in the old world. You are here to learn and to help"

"Alright" Katherine says, still unsure.

"I will be changing your eyes, nose, and jaw. Is this okay with you?"

"For the greater good. Sure" Katherine says as Ayana goes to mix the ingredients, "Wait, are you sure it's not permanent?"

"Yes, I am sure. You wont even see the difference, only those in the village"

"Carry on, then"

The girls watch as Ayana grinds up some plant roots, and then adds it to a wine looking liquid. "Drink" She orders. With a heavy sigh, Katherine obliges.

"The second spell is to block Esther from being able to read you. Most witches have some kind of block against other witches-"

"Why?" Caroline asks full of child-like curiosity.

"Because a witch's power and her energy can be easily drained from her without a block. It's for our safety as much as it is for our sanity"

"Oh. Cool" Caroline mumbles as the girls watch Ayana light the end of a bundle of lavender. She then wafts the smoke towards both girls while chanting words they didn't understand.

"Now that that is taken care of-"

"You want something from us" Katherine states.

"Child look around you. My late husband built this house, and it's falling down. The food and water I have is payment from those who needed me. I make it a point not to ask for more than they can give or more than I need. Now I am sharing everything I have three ways. Yes, I want something from you!" The witch's voice rising as she speaks, then sighs, "but nothing more than you are willing to give"

"What exactly do you want from us?" Katherine asks slowly, trying to decipher any alternative motive.

"Help. Just help. I need things fixed around the house and water fetched daily. There are horses and cows out back that need to be tended to. Sometimes I might need help gathering my ingredients"

"We can do that" Caroline spoke up before Katherine could. At the latter girl's glare, Caroline rushed to explain, "Oh, come on. It'll be easy for us to do"

"Fine"

* * *

Present.

"I can't believe her!" Elena yells

"Elena, I need you to calm down" Bonnie tells her.

"I can't! I'm dead!"

"Elena! Caroline and Katherine are stuck in the past. THE PAST, as in 1000 years ago! They were sent there by an evil witch, who, by the way, has tied her life to the indestructible stake, basically making her immortal. Elijah is on the edge. Can you even imagine what he's like on the edge? I can't even believe it and I've seen it! When Klaus isn't breathing down my neck about the spells, he's spending his time with his pack. That might seem relatively undestructive for a guy who's love of his life was just sent back in time, and I agree. Which scares me even more then if he was out murdering people. Rome has locked herself into the Mikaelson's spell room trying to figure out 50 different spells that will clear this all up. Kol and Rebekah have left to track down the missing witch. So enough, Elena! Enough!" Bonnie ends her rant with a deep breath before continuing, "I love you, Elena. I really really do. And I am so sorry that this happened to you. But I need you to keep it together, at least for right now-"

"I hate her!"

"I know, but I need you to hang in there. Okay? When Care gets back, we can sit around and bitch about Rebekah until we are all winded. But right now, I need you to just hang in there for a bit until the rest of this"

"Bonnie, she killed me" Elena says, a little bit deflated.

"And I'm so sorry"

* * *

Past.

"Is that all you need from me?" Katherine asks handing Caroline more wood.

"Yeah, I guess. How did I end up fixing the roof alone?" Caroline asks.

"Because you're the perfectionist. Also, unlike you, I'm going to get a certain delicious Mikaelson brother that hasn't met me to re-fall in love with me" Katherine says with a shrug.

"Do you really think thats a good idea?" Caroline asks, not looking up from what she is doing.

Katherine rolls her eyes, "Perhaps now, but what is the worse that could happen?" She says with a shrug, before continuing, "Besides, I know you are itching to see Klaus, also"

"Ugh. Of course I want to see him! Every fiber in me _misses _him! But we aren't suppose to change anything while we are here!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? WHY NOT?" Caroline asks, finally looking up at Katherine.

"Yeah. We were sent here by Esther to changed things _she _wants changed. Why not change things in our favor?"

* * *

Present.

"So, you and Original Barbie" Damon smirks.

"Don't start, Damon"

"Hey!" He says throwing up his hands, "I'm not judging. Just asking…"  
With a heavy sigh, Stefan runs his hands through his hair and tries to explain, "Yeah. I really missed her. I fell in love, then Klaus erased my memory of her. Then he gave the memories back while I was Elena, so I ignored them. I guess I never really got a chance to fall out of love with her. Now we are both in a good place to maybe see what could have been" Both men went quiet at that.

Damon broke the silence first, "Do you think they will be able to resist changing anything?"  
"I don't know. I'm worried about Caroline. We don't even know what Esther did to her before she was sent back in time to a place she doesn't know. I mean, we've watched the world change in the 150 years we have been here. I can't even imagine what life was like a thousand years ago."

"Don't be. Katherine is with her, she wont let anything change and she wont let barbie get her. Both of them like being an all powerful, eternally young, dead chick"

"Yeah, but if there were no vampire spell, then there would be no curse on Klaus" Stefan starts,

"Meaning Klaus wouldn't have need Katherine to break it. Barbie would still have her friends" Damon says.

"Therefore, Katherine wouldn't have run from him. Klaus wouldn't have killed her family. Caroline would still have a loving father.

* * *

Past.

"Why not change things in our favor?"

"Oh, my, god! You can not be serious! Even after everything that has happened, we are happy, Katherine!" Caroline yells getting off the roof to stand in front of Katherine.

"First, Calm down. Secondly, I _am_ happy, that wont be changing. I don't have a plan or anything yet, but just think about it. If we could change something, do you really want to pass up the opportunity. Now since I have successfully distracted you from your task, want to meet your human boyfriend?"


	27. First Impressions

**A/N: It took me a while to figure out how to have them meet while in the past. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Past.

"Want to meet your _human_ boyfriend?" Katherine asks with a teasing smile on her face.

"It's so weird to call him 'boyfriend'" Caroline states as she wipes off her hands and tries to tame her hair. "How do we even get introduced?"

"Kol, of course" Katherine says with a smirk.

* * *

Present.

"Time is moving slower for the girls than it is for us. A day here in our time is two days in theirs. Two months here is four for them" Kol tells the room.

"How do you know that?" Klaus asks.

"Because, I've seen them in the past" Kol says with a smirk as he drops the figurative bomb on brothers, Rebekah and Stefan.

"WHAT?"

"Explain. Now" Klaus snarls, mer inches from Kol's face.

Not that it intimidates Kol, anymore, but he still tells him. "When they interact with the past us, it feels like a long ago memory. Like you are just being reminded of it. But at the same time, you can feel that it's different"

"Why haven't we seen them?" Elijah asks before taking a large gulp of scotch from his glass.

"I ran into them by chance. I quite literally almost stumbled over Caroline. She was laying on the ground in pain. Katherine came over, mistook her for Tatia before quickly put an end to that nonsense. Then they made a deal with me for my assistance on helping them fit in to the time period"

"What was the deal?" Klaus demands.

"Don't worry about it. That's between me and your girlfriend" Kol says with a wink.

"Kol!" Rebekah chastises.

"Relax, they are in good hands. Their with Ayana"

There is a knock at the door, ending any farther inquiries at the moment.

Elijah leaves to answer it. The group can here him speaking from the front door, "Sheriff Forbes, how may I-"

"Call me Liz. I'm not here as the sheriff. I'm here as a mother" Liz says as she moves past him into the living room, making a b-line straight to Stefan. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't Stefan. Don't play this run around game with me, not when it comes to Caroline. She is my daughter and I can't find her. I can't find her and I am drowning in cases of missing people, all founding family. Where is my daughter?!"

* * *

Past.  
Katherine POV.

"Darling, you are looking better" Kol comments to Caroline as we near the center of the village.

"Thank you, I think" Caroline says, before turning to me to whisper quietly, "We need to be careful about what we say".

"Relax Bambi. Everything will be fine. Just take a deep breath and enjoy the change of scenery. You won't ever see anything like this again" I tell her with a small smile.

We both do a quick look around (what appears to be) the town square at Kol walks up. The Mikealson siblings are spread about the other people present.

"Allow me to introduce you both to my family. This is my sister Rebekah, the youngest of the sibling- Henrik. The boring bunch over there consist of my eldest brother, Finn, and his lovely wife, Sage. Coming over to us now is Elijah" Kol says point to each of the people as he names them. "Elijah, this is Katarina and Carolina Petrova"

"Pleasure to meet you" Elijah says, taking Caroline's hand and then my own for a short kiss to the back of it. I try not to notice how his lips linger on mine.

"Pleasure is all mine, I assure you" I say with my most charming smile.

"Is this all your family?" Caroline asks. _Subtle._

"No. I have parents who aren't present. Another brother, too"

Caroline and I share a look wondering where Klaus was.

"May I ask for your company on a walk, Katarina?" And like that, all thoughts of Klaus are gone.

"Yes. You may" I tell him as he offers me his arm.

We start to walk, strolling along the outskirts of the town center.

"How do you like the village so far?" He asks.

"It's different. Very different from where I am from"

"What is it like, where you are from?"

"Tedious"

He chuckles. "Tedious?"

"Don't laugh. I'm being honest"

"My apologies. Please, why do you call it tedious"

"It all started to blend together, the colors of the houses, and then the whole village. Soon, even my dresses, that I once adored, started to blend together"

"And what did you do to solve the tediousness?"

"I fell in love"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But not with some silly boy. I fell in love with me. I started to live my life for me. I made choice for me, not perfect ones -but they were mine."

"Were you not in love with yourself before?" Elijah asks, trying to keep the small smile off his face.

"Are you in love with yourself now?"

Caroline POV

I watch with a smile as Katherine and Elijah walk off, knowing full well she will have him wrapped around her finger by the end of that walk. I mean, it's Katherine.

"What is on your mind?" Kol asks quietly.

"Where is Niklaus?" I ask, getting to the point.

"Now is not a good time" Kol says gently.

"Why not? What is going on?" I ask, getting a little worried.

"How well do you know Nik?"

"I know you well enough to know that this is not your reaction if he was only off with Tatia. What is going on? Where is he?"

* * *

Present.

"Where is she?"

"Liz-" Stefan starts.

"She's safe. She is just in the past" Klaus cuts in.

"What. do. you. mean. in the past?"

"At the dance, a witch sent her and Katherine a thousand years ago in the past"

"What?" Liz asks, dropping to the closest seat to attempt to wrap her mind around it.

"We are going to get them back-"

"You word"

"Excuse me?" Klaus asks?

"I want your word. You're the Original Hybrid. You are the scariest thing I have ever heard of, and I am a member of one of the founding families -I've heard a lot of scary. I want your word. I want you to promise me that you will get her back. Promise me you will do what it takes, even if you have to threaten and manipulate and do all of the bad things that have gotten you your way in the past. Please bring my her home"

He drops down to bended knees to look Liz in they eyes, "I swear to you, no matter the cost or trial, I will bring them both home"

She just stares, before slowly nodding.

But the moment was ending with the sounds of glass shattering.

All eyes jump to Elijah, who had dropped his drinking glass.

"Katarina" He mumbles, staring off in deep thought.

* * *

Past.  
Caroline POV

I have to find him. Something is wrong.

"Look, darling, it's a bad thing when both the younger siblings are out and about without Nik close by. He only lets them out of his sight for two reasons" Kol tells me as he struggles to keep up with me.

"Where is he?"

"Considering Tatia is over by the fire, my guess would be back at the house" He off handedly points in a direction and I start heading that way.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

"When Nik is ready he will come find people"

"Well I'm not one for patience"

"Will you stop?" He grabs my arm and swings me back towards him.

"NO. If something is wrong, I want to help"

"He wont want it. Not when he's like this"

"Like what?"

Kol stays quiet.

"Just tell me, please?"

"The house is just beyond the tree line, that way. Don't let Mikael see you" Kol says as he walks away from me.

I follow his directions. Just beyond the trees stands a large house.

I keep my steps light and listen in. There are two people inside.

I make my way behind the house and immediately smell blood.

Lots of it.

There is a trail of it leading from the clearing behind the house farther in to the woods.

I follow it.

Every few trees there is a mark on it, like someone covered in blood kept stumbling.

Still I follow it.

Finally I see him. He is sitting at the edge of the stream washing his cuts.

"Go away" He calls without looking back.

Flustered, I say the first thing on my mind. "You are going to die".

He stops moving, but still doesn't turn around to face me.

"The blood loss. You've lost a lot of blood" I tell him as I sit down next to him. I lightly trace my fingers over the gashes in his back.

To my surprise he quickly turns and grabs my hand, "Don't".

"I could save you, heal you, if you want me to. You just have to ask"

"I want you to"


	28. Stakes

**A/N: Sorry the update has taken so long! **

* * *

Present.

"What happened with finding the third witch?" Rome asks walking into the room, ignoring the glass on the floor and a dazed Klaus.

"We lost her trail at the boarder to Mississippi" Rebekah tells her.

"It looked like it was pointing to New Orleans, but _someone_ didn't want to investigate" Kol says as he jokingly nudges his sister.

"There is no reason in heaven or hell for me to ever step foot back in that city"

"So we have no idea about the witch?" Rome asks again.

"Well. We know what she looks like, and soon our people will have a name for us. But as of right now, our focus needs to be here. I don't like the idea of my family being separated" Rebekah tells her.

The conversation was interrupted with Liz's phone ringing, "Liz Forbes speaking."

"Sheriff, we traced the lead of the missing people to the Young Farm. I just got here myself, but we are going to need you to come in." The voice on the other line tells her, and every vampire in the room.

"How bad is it?" Liz asks getting up to leave.

"We found them, but" the voice chokes, "there dead. We were too late. Someone killed twelve family members of the Founder's Council"

* * *

Past.

"I did something bad." Caroline finally spits out after pacing back and forth, for what feels like an hour, in front of the fire.

"Clearly, what did you do?"

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Because you haven't told me what's going on. I refuse to freak out until I know it's worth freaking out about"

"I healed him" she says quietly.

"You healed him?" Katherine repeats slowly, "As in with your blood, healed him?"

"Yeah" she says sheepishly.

"Why?"

"He needed it. The way he looked and the blood everywhere and I just hated seeing him like that."

Katherine scoff, "What? Weak?"

"Broken. Hurting. I'm pretty sure he was going to die without my help. I mean he was looking blue. Literally"

"Did you at least compel him afterwards"

Caroline scrounges up her face, "No".

"No? What do you mean no?"

"I didn't know what to compel him to remember! His father beat him bloody. Klaus dragged himself to the creek to clean up, and then what? Miraculously returns completely healed? How exactly do you cover that up?"

"You don't! You know why? BECAUSE YOU DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT! I thought you were all for not changing the past?"

"I was. But then he was bleeding and I panicked!" Caroline says as Katherine runs her hands up and down her face. "He did promise not to tell anyone"

"Oh my god. He promised therefore he wont, right?"

"We can trust him"

"You could have at least compelled him to keep the secret"

"Why? We didn't compel Kol"

With a huff, Katherine explains, "Do you want to know my secret? How I lasted 500 years under the radar? How I always seem one step ahead of everyone? Well it because I've learn to trust people with only what's in their best interest. Kol like secrets. He loves knowing things that others don't. We told him a juicy little secret that no one else knows. We can trust him to keep that secret because he's too selfish to speak of it otherwise. He also like knowing people are in his debt. He's helping us because then we will then owe him a favor. He now has a favor banked by two girls from the future. Mark my words, when progress is made, when it looks like we are about to go home, he will cash in on that favor. But we can trust him to want that favor, therefore he wont do anything to screw it up."

"Wow. You really are psychotic"

"I prefer the term, 'focused', but thank you"

"But I didn't tell Klaus what I am"

"Did he ask?"

"I sort of vamped away before he could"

* * *

Present.

"Why am I here?" Damon asks as he walks into the Young Farm.

"Because I promise Caroline I would call her if I thought this was a supernatural thing." Liz tells him.

"Supernatural? What's going on?"

"I might just be wishful thinking that it's not a human doing this. We have twelve people dead, all slit throats. The time of death puts them all dying about the same time and in the same location."

"Why twelve people?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you could help me find something that the police wouldn't"

"He can't" A voice calls out from the door way. Both Liz and Damon turn around to see a clean cut man in about his mid-20's.

"Who are you?" Damon ask at the same time Liz asks, "How can you help?"

"I'm the help you are looking for. I've got a few more talents than your friend there does. My name is James Lowell. Klaus thought you could use my assistance."

* * *

Past.

"The two of you have been invited to dine with Mikael and his family" Ayana says as Katherine and Caroline return with the buckets of water.

"What?" Both girls ask, shocked.

"There are some rules and guidelines"

"Okay. Lay it on us"

"I don't know-"

"Just begin" Katherine tells her.

"He will send a son to walk you over there and someone will walk you home. Don't venture out on you own. Do you hear me? Not only is it rude and unbecoming, but the forest is dangerous-"

"You do understand we are more dangerous than anything out there"

"I also know that should be a heavily guarded secret. One that neither of you are taking the proper precautions to guard. I am willing to help, but even I don't know the extent to which you two have been meddling. It is not only your lives you hold at stake here. You are being callous with the future. My future. My children's future and their children's children's future. You have no right to disregard this. Do you understand me? Neither of you are from this time, neither of you have a role to play here. I have to qualms about locking either of you up until I figure out how to send you back. Behave yourselves or I will take away your option to"

Both girls were quietly staring at the witch, until Caroline breaks the silence. "My best friend is a Bennet. You and her have the same eyes, the honey brown shade that glistens in the sunlight. I didn't know I was being careless. I wouldn't ever want to do anything to endanger her. I'm sorry"

"Neither of you have done anything yet to cause great change, but be mindful. Now. Let's get you both ready for a dinner with the Mikaelsons"

* * *

Present.

"Klaus sent you, your a hybrid" Damon says still standing where he had been since noticing the newcomer.

"Sherlock, this one. Sheriff Liz Forbes, I presume?" James says, holding out his hand for Liz to shake.

She does, "How exactly are you going to help?"

"By picking up scents. Just think of me as a hound dog with extra sharp teeth" James says with a wink.

Since her multiple knocks on the door went unanswered, Bonnie just opens the door and lets herself in. "Rome. You need to get out of here"

"Just a little bit longer. I just need a little bit more time."

"It's been days, Rome. You're still in the same clothes. It's way past gross and you are in need of a good meal" Bonnie tells her looking around at the fast food wrappers.

Exasperated Rome slams her hands down on the desk, shocking Bonnie. "I can't take a break, because I'm stuck. We are stuck. I don't know what to do"

"I thought we already figured out the spell"

"That's only half the problem. Esther dabbled in dark magic to not only create the stake but to also send the girls back in time. Even working together, you and I don't have that kind of power."


End file.
